Gakuen Hetalia: Campus Romance (Selfcest)
by ObsidianInTheSnow
Summary: [HetaliaxNyotalia selfcest] The Hetalia nations are still too young to take over their countries, which is the reason why their bosses have enrolled them to World Academy W: the world's biggest academy attended by all nationalities. Much to the countries' total rejection, they have no choice but to go to school with their assigned partners for ruling their lands. Will they survive?
1. Things you need to know First

Ciao~ Guten Tag~ Konichiwa~ Hello~ Good Day~ Bonjour~ Ztravstvuyte~ Ni hao~

First of all, welcome to my fanfiction!

So before you start, as what you have read on the title, I will inform you things in this story.

 **Number 1:**

There will be a fanon Hetalia character. Specifically: Philippines.

But she will not be a major character but she will still engage with some of the mains.

And you will soon find out the reason why I put her in this story in the A/N part of chapter 4: Sunday.

 **Number 2:**

The Nyo's full names will have two first names.

I was going through the character descriptions of the girls who run the world (not Beyoncé tho)

And I already know the girls have other names.

In this fanfic, I picked Hima-sama's favored names because even though they're not official, they're kinda the MOST canon ones.

But then I really like their other names, so I came with an idea: give the girls second names!

So in this story (but of course fanfic authors can do the same I guess), their full names are:

Alice Feliciana Daisy Vargas (But if it was just Feliciana then it would be really hard to tell Feli and Feli apart. See what I did there?)

Monika Louise Beilschmidt (Honestly though Monika is too feminine in my opinion, and Louise kind of gave it a little touch of Doiko's true characteristic. In other words, Louise makes her more badass. And yes, I know Beilschmidt isn't a canon surname of Germany but what else would it be?! Wurtzbach? Beethoven? Hitler?!)

Honda Sakura (because I don't think the Japanese naming system don't really have second names, but I liked Hima's suggestion Mameko I mean come on it's so kawaii desu nya~)

Julchen Maria Beilschmidt (I really like Maria because Prussia is once called St. Maria Order before The Teutonic Knights. 'Cause you bet yo ass I not only did my research but I also read the Character descriptions at the APH manga)

Amelia Liberty F. Jones (Because come on America is literally FREEDOM! And Liberty will be used by Alfred for her later on the story. Liberty came from the latin word Liber that means Freedom. So when Alfie will call her that, he'll be meaning "my freedom." So in return, Ally calls him Superman: "my hero.")

Alice Rose Kirkland (I thought about Elizabeth and Victoria but I stuck with her second most popular name. And I learned that the Narcissus rose is England's national flower. That's why I went with Rose rather than Alice for her)

Marianne Françoise Bonnefoy (how do you even pronounce that?! Fren-swah? Also, I like Francine too, but Françoise is just more French)

Wang Chun-Yan (she already has two names.)

And

Anya Braginskaya (she doesn't have any other name but I'm not exactly complaining)

I know this wouldn't exactly be necessary but it's just 'cause the different opinions for their names kind of makes the Nyotalia fandom seem split in half.

And the fact that in one story, the Alice is Itako, and in another, the Alice is Igiko.

Confusing as Canada and America.

And plus, I liked their other names! It's a waste if they're not used!

So I'll be using some of their full names in occasional parts.

For example:

"Amelia Liberty F. Jones you get your sexy little ass down here so Imma smack it!"

"Nigga you ain't my REAL daddy!"

Okay if that seemed racist, I'm sorry.

Another example:

"Julchen Maria Beilschmidt, for all these times I have shared a room with you, all these hair I have braided for you, all these potatoes I have shared for you, all these—"

"How about you just cut to the chase and spare me the bullshit, Beilschmidt?"

"Will you... Help me with my homework? Like, all of it? 'Cause you know, you kind of owe me one anyway."

Wow I'm having fun writing this.

 **Number 3:**

Strong language, explicit scenes, and topics sensitive to the characters will be included.

I mean this is a fanfic. This is bound to happen.

But I'll make sure to give you guys a heads-up, k?

K.

 **Number 4:**

Typos. Lots and lots of typos.

Like for example, I was supposed to type in she but he appeared. And the word and becomes an.

If I have the time, I will do some major editing.

Although reading through my own story will be absolute cringefest marathon.

 **Number 5:**

Delayed updates.

Writer's block, motivation deficiency, as well as denial to procrastination.

So bear with me.

 **Number 6:**

This story is also in under the author ObsidianInTheSnow. If you have a friend that doesn't have ff but has wattpad, then spread the love!

So I guess that will be all the starter pack you'll need as you venture into the Narnia that is my story.

Marukaita Chikyuu!

I hope you like my story~

And if you do, let me know by hitting that follow/favorite story, and then telling me how much you liked it with a review.

I love replying to your reviews, reading it alone makes me feel warm inside.

Okay, I won't make this longer than it is now.

Have a good day!

Paalam~

—K8


	2. The Announcement

"What?" A loud voice rang from inside the conference hall, "What do you mean we're not cut out for ruling yet?!" A teenage Alfred F. Jones repeated his boss' words.

"Calm down, America." Arthur Kirkland placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving a slight push downwards to push him back to his seat.

"Like what your boss said," England's boss cleared his throat, "you, all of you, do not have the power to manage your own countries, yet."

"Since in human times, all of you are still about sixteen to eighteen years of age, which is too young to rule a whole country." Russia's boss added.

"True, but even though we are only _sixteen to eighteen_ ," Francis Bonnefoy interrupted, quoting with his fingers on one hand and twirling a red rose in the other, "we've already lived more than a millennium, which gave us enough time to learn enough things to give us the right to take over our beloved countries~" The french teenager dramatically placed a hand over his chest.

"That is still unacceptable." The man in a kimono, who is Japan's boss without a doubt, retorted calmly. "Which is why, as the people who are responsible for you every action, we have decided..."

"...to enroll you all to school." All of the eight countries' bosses announced in unison.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?!" The eight teenagers all cried at the same time.

"NO NO NO NO NO! NOT SCHOOL! ANYTHING AND ANYWHERE BUT SCHOOL!" Alfred rejected, his eyes white with sock.

"You can't reject this, Mr. Jones." The American's boss shook his head in decline. "This is essential to all of you."

"BUT WHY?!" Again, all countries in the room complained, with some shooting out of their seats.

"Because," Germany's boss answered, "for the past few decades, we have only seen one thing you all do. America eats countless hamburgers and shake, England can't stop making a mess in his kitchen, France only flirts and drink wine, China keeps using kitchen utensils as weapons, Russia won't stop ruining faucets and and scaring his fellow countries-"

"But it's so fun, da~" Ivan Braginski interrupted, smiling his usual cute smile that covers his sadism.

"Japan is a complete introvert, Italy is a pasta-addicted coward, and you, Ludwig, all you do is fight, get drunk, and most of all, you can barely move an inch without your overly-trusted manual!" The German adult finished just before he receives an angry _oi!_ from the teen he takes responsibility for.

"Ve...okay!" Feliciano Vargas accepted with his usual childish smile.

"EH?!" The other countries turned their heads to the carefree Italian.

"Italy, how could you?!" Alfred pounded his two fists against the conference table, facing his fellow country with a dramatic expression of betrayal.

"Ve? Well, it's just that I don't really see anything wrong with going to school."

"Thank you, Italy." The Italian's boss sighed.

"What?! What do you mean you don't see anything wrong?! EVERYTHING'S WRONG ABOUT SCHOOL!" Alfred reasoned in an overreacting manner. "There's boring classes, cafeteria food that tastes like it's from England-"

"Hey!" The green-eyed British cut in, twitching with irritation.

Alfred continued, "boring classes, annoying classmates, boring classes, and you know what else? MORE BORING CLASSES!"

"But aren't annoying people more fun to beat up?" Ivan suggested with his signature I'm-a-cute-little-demon smile.

"Never mind what Russia said," Francis joins in, "think about the _belles_ who are waiting for bid-brother France's _amour~_ " he said with a dramatic flip of his brilliant blond locks.

"That's just gross, France." Arthur rolled his eyes in mock disgust.

"Well, I agree with Italy-kun." Kiku Honda politely stated, it would be nice to know a little more things so we can all become wiser."

"That's nerd talk, Japan," Alfred pouted his lips towards the Asian boy, "don't be such a nerd."

"Well, we _may_ have probably overreacted a bit, aru." China spoke up. "Meeting new friends and getting to learn something new is pretty fun, aru!"

"Well, if that is all we have to discuss," Ludwig stood up from his seat, "then I guess we'll-"

"Go back to your seat, Germany, we still have more things to discuss." Germany's boss told him, which he obeyed.

"Yes. So boys, we have some people to introduce to you." England's boss announced, "Come on in, girls!" He called out.

That is when the double doors of the conference hall opened, revealing eight unfamiliar females, all with different nationalities.

"Say hello to your partners and roommates!" America's boss said in a proud voice.

"WHAT?!"

 _ **Alright, so that's it for chapter uno! If you are reading this, then I would like to tell you how greatly I appreciate the time you spent on reading my first ever fanfiction! Whoever you are, wherever you are, whatever planet you are, I would like your personal thoughts and reviews on my first shot at my Hetalia x Nyotalia fanfic.**_ _**I'll be waiting for you~**_


	3. Meet The Girls

"Say hello to your partners and roommates!"

"WHAT?!"

"Is it finally time to show these dudes the hero, boss?! HAHAHAHAHA!" An amber-haired American girl said in a loud-and-proud voice. Much like the American sitting on the meeting table, except that he was now silently gawking at the loud girl of the same nationality.

"Girls, come up here for a second, will you?" The American's boss requested. The girls all walked inside the big room, each lady being followed by the eyes of the male countries, if the Italian boy's closed eyes were in consideration.

The American woman practically ran up to the front to get there first. She swung her baseball bat over her shoulder and stepped her right foot on the edge of the conference table, carelessly exposing her panties from under her short skirt without any modesty, barely caring about the shocked reaction of the teenage boys. "What's up, dudes! My name is Amelia F. Jones, the Hero of America!"

Alfred wanted to protest, to say that _he_ is the hero of America, but at that point, he couldn't even react after his nosebleed, adding the fact that he was seated in front.

The green-eyed girl with glasses and long, blond hair in twintails dragged the lively American from the table, making her stand back up on her two feet and not embarrass herself, her sister, and her allies anymore. "For heaven's sake, Meri, can't you show at least a little modesty?" She scolded in a strong British accent, then turned to the boys, "Good day to you all. My name is Rosa Kirkland, and I am the United Kingdom of great Britain and Northern Ireland." She introduced herself formally.

"But-" The English male started, but was quickly halted by his boss with a gestureof a hand.

An elegant brunette wearing a crown and expensive designer clothes stepped up with confidence similar to the long-haired blonde sitting next to the thick-browed young Englishman. "Bonjour, everyone. My name is France, or Marianne Bonnefoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." After that, she stepped back. She noticed the gorgeous blonde man with long-silky locks send a flying kiss towards her, the imaginary kiss was ignored completely.

Francis froze in total shock after seeing the mademoiselle's response. **He was rejected!**

"Ni hao!" A small, cute, and lively Chinese girl with deep auburn hair in twin buns waved an oversized sleeve towards the boys, "My name is China! But please call me Wang Chun-Yan, of Chun-Yan. It's nice to meet you!"

Next is a tall young lady with long, straight, ashen hair, and calm lilac eyes.

"Zdravstvuyte, everyone." The Russian girl smiled sweetly, suspiciously sweetly, "I am Anya Braginskaya. And I look forward to everyone being one with Russia."

"Oh, I like her!" Ivan commented with a smile, which Anya replied with a smile of her own. The rest of the allies shuddered.

"Ve~ you girls took forever!" A curly haired brunette with amber eyes and a wild ponytail stepped up, a lone strand of curl bouncing at the side of her head. "Ciao~ I'm Italy, but you can call me Alice Daisy Vargas! Oh, and I LOVE PIZZA~!"

"Guten tag, everyone. My name is Monika of the country of Germany." A tall, blond woman in a neat pixie cut and cool blue eyes, with white headphones suspended around her neck, introduced herself with a brief nod. It was surprising for the male teenage countries to hear how cool and calm the German lady's voice actually is compared to the deep, intimidating voice of the other German nation in the room.

"A-and my name is Sakura, desu. I am Japan." The last girl with short black hair, shiny almond eyes, and wearing a pink kimono, bowed politely, "hajimemashite."

"okay, thank you, ladies. You may now take your seats." The British boss instructed, which the girls obliged and went over to sit on the chairs parallel to their male counterparts.

Now they know why the seats on the other side was reserved.

"Okay, wait just a minute now!" Arthur was the first to react, standing up and facing his boss. "We are countries; they are countries to...WHAT?"

"Let us explain," America's boss started. "It is said that one country is destined to be ruled by two people: one man," he gestured to the male nations, "and one woman." he then gestured to the female nation.

"We've all decided to have tose two rulers raised separately, and we've also agreed on a specific time for each pair of rulers to meet. The ladies are already told about you boys, so you don't have to worry about introducing yourselves. And like what I said, they are your partners and will be your roommates starting-"

"Woah woah woah, wait just a second there, boss!" Amelia stood up and waved both of her hands in interruption, "I'm pretty sure you guys haven't told us about the **roomie** part yet." She raised a brow with a fist on her hip.

Apparently, they have not heard the American adult when they came in.

"Amelia's right, y-you never told us anything about sharing rooms wi-with the...boys!" Rosa implied, eyes wide in shock and anxiety.

"At least that's the only thing you dudes weren't told about." Alfred muttered under his breath, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms.

"B-but oyabun," Sakura spoke up softly, "I don't think it is a good idea for...us girls living with...boys."

"Gumen'nasai, Sakura-san," The Japanese superior replied, "but we have discussed about this idea being a good exercise for each pair of rulers to get to know each other, and this will also help you all to trust your partners once you have all been lent the responsibilities to rule your lands."

"Anyway," The British adult cleared his throat, "this Sunday, you will all meet again and will be dropped off at where you will all be staying at until you graduate, the Academy is just at a walking distance from there, so you will not need any service for transportation. Do not worry about school supplies and your uniforms because those have already been taken care of by us. You will all be oriented in regards to school once you have all reached your temporary homes. I believe that there is nothing left for us to discuss, so, **meeting ajourned!** "

And with that, all countries stood up and crowded the doorway. Once they were out of the big room, all of the male nations are left with one though:

 _What just happened?_


	4. First Impressions

"Lemme just say that again: what just happened?" Alfred said for the third time.

"How could that whole episode back there not have sunken into your brain yet?" Francis twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

"Well, it is pretty hard to take that all in," Arthur sighed heavily, "I mean, first the school, then the girls, and then roommates?! What were those old geezers even thinking?!" We stated rather loudly.

"I just couldn't get over the idea of sharing a room. And I will do it with a girl!" Kiku fumed, exasperated.

"Cheer up, Nihon!" Feli draped his arm over the Japanese's shoulder, alarming him, "you don't have to worry since she looks like the type who you can get along with! Plus, she's cute, just like you~!"

"Italia, you don't call a guy cute, only girls do that." Francis chuckled.

The Italian nation released his Asian friend, "I'm happy that my partner is such a bella! And Doitsu's partner is so much like him, even by just the appearance. She also looks like she can crush someone with her intimidation."

Ludwig looked at his ally, but actually ending up in agreement, "Yes, I do believe I can get along with that kind of person." He nodded to himself. 'What was her name again?' He wondered.

"But man, that America chick? She's a total chick, man!" Alfred beamed, "To think that a babe like her would be living with a good-looking hero like me! HAHAHAHAHA! We even have the same jacket!"

"You know, Angleterre's mademoiselle is such a belle, so much different than who we're stuck with. Ohonhonhon." Francis stated mockingly.

"Heh, well did you guys see how this guy's mademoiselle completely ignored this guy's amour?! That was hilarous!" Arthur placed his hands on his sides gave out a mocking laugh.

"I-it's a common thing back in my place, you know?" Francis covered, "beautiful ladies get used to handsome guys like us since there's so many of us compared to the fuzzybrows in Igirisu."

"You wanna start another Hundred Years War, Frog?!"

"Guys, settle down, da?" Ivan interrupted the English and the French, "you will all become one with Russia soon enough~"

"Then become one with that sister of yours, so you can stop bothering us with that, aru!" Yao stuck out his tongue to the smiling yet frozen Russian.

"By the way," Ludwig turned to his fellow countries, "what day is it today?"

"Ve, it's Saturday!" Feli cheerfully answered.

That left the seven other countries frozen stiff.

[meanwhile]

"Kya~!" Amelia squealed loudly, squeezing the handle of her bat very tightly, "Igiko, did you see that guy America? Did you? Isn't he so hot?! He's SO HOT even though he's a four-eyes!"

"Yes, Meri, I did see him." Rosa rolled her eyes, "I saw them all."

"You girls, don't you think my guy self looks girlish, aru?" Yan asked.

"Whaaaaat? No we don't!" Amelia answered swiftly. "But you know, I was pretty surprised at that boy Italy, why does he look like a wimp?"

"Ve!" Alice glared at Amelia, "don't you dare say that to someone who you haven't even met yet!" She stuck out her tongue. "At least he was cute!"

"Anyways, Nichiko, did you see your guy self? Wasn't he so..what was that word again? Oh, right, kawaii?" The Italian girl grinned at her Ally, her question startling the small Japanese.

"Eh? Etto...I-I think so..." Sakura remembered how they both met eachother's eyes, only to simultaneously look away blushing. She noticed, which is why she blushed a little harder.

"Nichiko, you're blushing!" Alice declared.

"CH–CHIGAI!" The Japanese looked away, covering her face with her hands.

"Okay then~! Ve, Doiko, did you see how that guy Germany was checking you out?" Alice's grin broadened.

"He was merely observing me," the short-haired blonde calmly corrected, not looking at her ally, "it's a common thing us Germans do. Although he was quite gut aussehend."

"A gut ausse-what now?" The Italian cocked her head to the side. Her question was ignored by the tall German, though.

"Soooo, German intimidation doesn't work on fellow Germans?"

"Now what kind of question is that, Itako?" Marianne raised a brow. Alice just smiled adorably towards her big-sister France.

"Oh, Franiko, dear, I love how you flipped off your flirt of a counterpart earlier!" Rosa giggled.

"You do know that falling in love with your other half is disgusting? Let alone flirt with them." The French brunette responded annoyingly.

"What, you don't believe in selfcest?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"Selfcest doesn't really seem wrong, doesn't it?" Anya said while fiddling with her trusty shovel. "I mean, it would be a shame to not become one with that milashka."

"Exactly!" Amelia said, raising her bat. "Wait, what's milashka?"

"Whatever, I need to go back home and prepare." Marianne ignored the two countries.

"But we're not gonna go there until Sunday." Alice stated.

"Well today is Saturday, you know."

"What?!" All the other girls' eyes opened wide in realization.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Sooooooo, what's up?**_

 _ **Yeah, chap 3 has been published right after chap 2. Am I awesome or what?!**_

 _ **Just kidding. So it seems like you really like my story, eh? Arigatou gosaimasu!**_

 _ **Oh, an if you noticed, I did use the countries' nicknames, but their human names will be used in narrations and by their partners, and the allies of their partners. You get the idea.**_

 _ **You may have also noticed how the Nyo!'s nicks are different, okay slightly different with just the -ko suffix, but if it's still confusing, then lemme help you:**_

 _ **Alice=Itako**_

 _ **Monika=Doiko**_

 _ **Sakura=Nichiko**_

 _ **Amelia=Ameriko(but I will use Meri)**_

 _ **Rose=Igiko**_

 _ **Chun-Yan=Nene(because it's from her being the ne-san or big sister)**_

 _ **Marianne=Franiko**_

 _ **Anya=Roshiko**_

 _ **Well I guess that's all there is to know so, Ittekimasu!**_

 _ **-Kaith**_


	5. Sunday

Sunday is here.

"ALRIGHT!" Amelia swung the door open, her right hand on the knob and her left on her favourite American flag-inspired purse. "Now where is the heroine's grand service?!"

"Oh, just shut up get in!" Marianne growled from an open window of the black limousine.

The short-haired brunette hopped in the car and closed its door.

The rest of the Allies were already seated. Amelia found a space to sit right next to the blue-eyed American with dark blond hair and glasses. The one she was admiring yesterday.

"What's up dude!" Amelia greeted the other American. "So you're the other America."

"Yep, that's me!" Alfred pointed a thumb towards himself with a proud grin. "I'm the hero at my place!"

"And I'm the heroine at mine!" The lively brunette replied.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The two countries laughed loudly.

"Oh, for the love of the Holy Trinity, must these idiots always have to boast out their stupidity?" Rosa shook her head with her eyes closed.

"I could not agree with you more, madam." Arthur sighed. "Tell me, where on earth were you in England? I do not believe I have seen you before." He asked the British lady sitting next to him. "You weren't around London back then, were you?"

"Oh, no, I'm not." Rosa replied, "I was raised in a province across the Northern Ireland. But every summer, I was always sent to the big cities to explore the lands and get to be familiar with them, for the time when I will get to rule it with my partner."

"Oh, so that's why. Because if I ever saw an elegant girl such as you back then, I am sure to have remembered her even after a decade." Arthur stated.

"Oh, well thank you," Rosa smiled, not realising the light dust of blush on her cheeks. "You're such a flatterer."

"Oh no," Arthur smirked, "I am merely a gentleman."

The Allies spent the time in the car chatting with their so-called partners. The two Chinese were talking lively about their cultures and foods, the Russians chatted about issues only they find amusing, the French discussed how their partnership in ruling their countries are like being the king and queen, the English relating to each other's encounters with mystical creatures, and the Americans laughed loudly and talked about the most random things a mainstream white person would relate to.

Feliciano opened the door to find his two allies inside with the girls from yesterday.

"Italia~"

Feli turned his head towards the Italian female. Alice patted the vacant seat next to her with a pleasant 've'.

Feli nodded and happily sat beside his new partner. "Ciao! I'm Italy!"

"I know!" Alice giggled, "I'm Italy too!"

"We're both Italy!"

The two Italians laughed loudly.

"Uhm, Itako-chan," Sakura softly called, "please quiet down, Doiko-san might get mad."

"Daejouvoo, Nichiko. She has her headphones on." Alice winked at her friend.

"It's 'daijobu'—nevermind." Sakura shook her head in dismissal.

Kiku smiled at his seatmate, "Europeans sure are stubborn, ne?"

"Hai." Sakura replied with a sigh.

The male Japanese took a glance at the German pair across them, silently reading a similar book—probably a manual about school.

"At least these two know better." Kiku murmured to himself.

The Japanese male half-consciously glided his sight back to the small Asian girl beside him. He noticed how the girl looked similar to him that it almost makes her look like his little sister, even the fact that she will only speak up when needed.

There is one thing that definitely stands out on the girl, though. It is not the old fashioned choice of clothing, no, Kiku wouldn't even care about that, but her bright chocolate-coloured eyes. It was so much different than his plain, flatly-coloured ones. Sakura's eyes were enchanting.

"Kire."

"Eh?" Sakura turned to Kiku, her admirable eyes now shown with confusion, "did you say something, Kiku-kun?" She tilted her head.

"Ah? Oh, no—nothing, it, it was nothing." The Japanese male waved his two hands, he immediately averted his eyes, a tightening feeling creeped up his cheeks.

Did he just say that she was pretty out loud? Where did that even came from? Did she catch him staring at her like a pervert? Now what would she think of her new roommate after this?

Kiku pondered over his thoughts as Sakura looked at her partner with confusion in her eyes.

Her gaze suddenly fell down on a thick print her seatmate was holding. Her delicate eyes widened when she identified it. "Kiku-kun, isn't this the latest volume of One-Punch Man?"

"Eh?" The male Japan turned his head back to Sakura, then shifted down to the thick manga between his hands. He brought it with him on the trip while the rest of his manga collection is being moved in boxes to their destinations.

"Oh, uh, hai." Kiku nodded.

"Hontoni? You've watched the anime, right? Wasn't it sugoi?!"

Kiku was bewildered at how this girl go from shy and quiet to bright and lively with just a mainstream topic, especially when it comes to Japanese teenagers—which they actually are.

Kiku smiled, matching the cheerfulness of Sakura, "Hai, it was. I didn't think you were into seinen, though."

"Eh? What makes you say that?" Sakura playfully tilted her head to the side.

"You look like you're more into shoujo." Kiku pointed out.

"I am!" Sakura grinned, "kedo, I still have my eyes peeled when it comes to the best anime!"

They both laughed happily.

"Ne? Are you watching 'Boku Dake ga Inai Machi' by any chance?"

From across the pair of asians who are now having a lively chat like the Italians, the german male glanced over his book and smiled. Japan is a reserved country who is slightly indecisive and only speaks in the most formal ways. It is a phenomenal sight to see him talking to a girl in a full conversation with a wholehearted smile. Ludwig found the pair to be adorable.

His gaze drifted to the blonde young lady sitting next to him. Her took his time observing her as she reads her book silently.

At first glance, he could predict her being a strong, independent woman, even though she is still a teenager—at least she is when it comes to their age scale. Her short hair which was styled in a neat pixie cut and her choice of clothing makes her look rather boyish, but the gentle features of her face and her proper posture contrasts the idea. The young man studied her further: a face with smooth, pale skin; cool, sky-blue eyes beneath long, dark lashes; and peach-coloured lips that are relaxed and parted.

Is there any reason for him to look away?

Apparently, there is. The girl's eyes swiftly glided towards his direction.

Thankfully for the other party, she had not caught him staring into her in admiration.

Monika slowly guided her focus back to her book. Was she just imagining it? It was probably because she is not used to being with a new group of Axis. But still, she could feel a sense of familiarity towards these three boys, which may be because of them being their other selves.

The german girl took another glance at the rather intimidating young man beside her. He was charming, she admitted to herself, even when people get scared of his strong intimidation and serious facade. He is said to be terrifying but it is only because he is misunderstood by others—well, that was what she read on her research at least.

A lone strand fell from the neat fix of his slicked-back hair. Her perfectionist side wanted to reach over and smooth it back to where it was supposed to be, but she ignored the minor temptaion.

The Italian pair seized their chatter after the car stopped. "We're here!" They both said in unison.

Feli and Alice bolted towards the door and hopped off, taking a breath of fresh air and excitedly looked up at the apartment complex, all done in perfect sync.

The two Japanese came out next, and lastly, the Germans. As the limousine where they came out of took off, another one pulled over.

"Aw man! You guys are already here?!" Alfred said once he hopped out of the car, his face showing an expression of disappointment. "And I really wanted to do that hero welcome speech."

"Me too." Amelia agreed with a disappointed pout, following after her partner. "But I'm pretty sure I thought of that first."

"No you didn't." Alfred raised a doubting brow.

"Oh yes, I did." Amelia leaned over at her partner, her hands on her hips.

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"DID TO!"

"Oh, would you two shut up?!" Arthur scolded the two once he got out of the vehicle after Rose. He is a gentleman, after all.

"So this is it, huh?" Anya looked up with with her signature smile.

"I wonder how many faucets I could get in this place." Ivan wondered aloud, which made his comrades uneasy.

Yao noticed something on the hands of his ally's counterpart: it was a shovel.

"Where'd she get that shovel, aru?" He whispered to Chun-Yan.

"Oh, that? Roshiko has that with her always, aru." Chun-Yan answered, looking at the female Russian with narrowed eyes.

"Aru?" Yao repeated, he enjoyed hearing that come from somebody else's mouth.

"Aru." Yan replied with a nod and giggled.

"Ugh, aru." Arthur groaned, thinking about how twice as annoying it would be if that word is mentioned more often now. Rose giggled next to him.

"WEST!" A pair of two german-accented voices was heard from behind.

In a flash of lightning, two albinos were tackling the pair of Germans from behind. One book flew to the ground.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys are staying here too!" The girl with snow white locks that reached her ankles squealed as she hugged Monika from behind, her arms wrapped around her sister's shoulder.

"This is awesome!" The male look-alike of the long haired girl stated aloud, "since I'm finally back with West, we can finally brother-bond like the old days! We can get wasted and—"

"We are here for school, Gilbert." Ludwig growled at his brother, obviously irritated at the red-eyed teenager.

"Ooh, scary." The long-haired young lady jokingly shivered, her arms finally off of her sister and her eyes fixated to the german male. "Westie, your guy is HOT!" She outstretched her arms down on her side as effect on the emphasis. She faced the blonde German girl, looked at her blue eyes with her dual-coloured ones, and dropped a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You grow up so fast!"

"Oi, West," Gilbert leaned over and whispered to his brother, "your partner's a total babe, bro. Mind if I ask you to hook her up with me?"

"No." Was Ludwig's immediate response.

"Awe, but—"

"Fratello!" "Sorella!" Feli and Alice cried simultaneously as they bolted towards another pair of Italians.

"Ve~!" They both screamed happily as they hugged their individual siblings.

"Gah! Do not scare me, bastard!" The darker-haired Italian boy said angrily.

"Sorella, you idiot!" The female with wavy brown hair in a headband yelled at The smiling Alice. "Do not give me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry!" Feli and Alice sheepishly apologized after they released their siblings.

"Hola, everyone!" Another pair of countries approached with a bright smile.

"Spain! Good to see you, friend!" Francis greeted as he came towards His spanish friend, Marianne followed her partner to see the girl.

"Spain's here! AWESOME!" Gilbert and Julchen ran up to the Spanish and French countries, "Now the Bad Touch Trio is ready for action!" The Prussians announced in perfect sync.

"Wait, if you guys are here..." Arthur pointed to the newcomers, "then does that mean—"

"HENTAI!"

All countries turned their heads towards the startled Sakura and a Korean boy on the ground.

"She's cute AND knows how to fight!" Im Yong Soo grinned like the lunatic he was.

"Kya~!" a female Korean squealed as she hugged Kiku's face against her chest, "Sakura, can I keep your partner? He's so gwiyeoun~"

The rest of the Asian countries were there, followed by the Nordics, the former Soviet with the three Baltic states, the Lithuanians and Polish, hungarians and Austrians, and of course, the Canadians, though nobody seemed to notice. Not long after, the UN is complete.

"Is everyone here already?"

All countries turned to a small young lady with tanned skin, straight, shiny black hair, fudge-coloured eyes, a small nose, and a bright smile. A boy with the exact features as her, with a thick ahoge on the right side of his head, stood by her side with a similar smile.

Most countries widened their eyes and smiled with their mouths wide open before crying, "PHILIPPINES!"

Nations such as the Americans, Chinese, Spanish, as well as the Italians ran up to hug the two Filipinos, with the Japanese cautiously approaching with the other Asians following.

"Philippines!" Alfred and Amelia gave each Filipino a bear hug. "I missed you!"

Claire giggled and hugged Alfred back. "I missed you too, kuya America."

"How've you been, Cris?" Amelia held the Filipino male at arm's length, her eyes bright with mirth.

"I'm great, ate." The boy smiled. "Thank you!"

"Hello, Clara!" Rosa waved at the small country cheerfully. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Ciao, Clara~!" Alice hugged the girl and kissed her on the cheek, "Remind me to visit your place again, ve?"

"Wait, you girls know eachother?" Antonio cocked his head to the side, dumbfounded.

The two Filipinos each took the hands of the Spanish pair and patted the back of it against their foreheads, as a sign of respect.

"Yeah, we do!" Amelia grinned, "We stayed at her place back when—"

Rose, Yan, Mari, and the other girls widened their eyes and gestured a panicked wave to refrain the American from talking.

"—when the girls and I took a vacation there!" Amelia finished, her comrades sighed the breaths they were holding.

"Yes! Yes, that is what happened." Marianne chuckled nervously before sending a hot glare at the American girl, in which she received a shrug in return.

"Everyone, can we get your attentions, please?!" The Philippine male clapped his hands. All nations turned to the two philippine teenagers.

"Sige na, Clara." Crisosotomo looked at his counterpart.

"Salamat, Cris!" Clara smiled and turned to everyone.

"Hello, everyone. Since our superiors cannot be here today, I was taken charge for instructing you guys. To those who do not know me yet: I am Maria Clara dela Cruz, you can all call me Claire. This is my partner: Jose Crisostomo, or Cris." She gestured to her counterpart.

Claire continued, "Our bosses told me that all of our belongings have already arrived before us, and that the keys to our assigned units are all inside, labeled according to our countries.

"Tomorrow is the first day of school at World Academy W. At Eight o' clock in the morning, we should all be there before the school bell rings. So at seven-thirty, everyone should be down at the reception area so Cris and I can lead you all to school." Claire turned to her partner, "'Yun lang ba?" After she received a nod, she finished, "That is all. Now let's go in. Just tell the lady behind the counter your countries and she will give you the keys."

Cris and Claire opened the door and was the first to enter, followed by the Allied group, the Axis, and the others.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I believe I have some explaining to do..._**

 ** _Philippines is 100% non-canon. But she is definitely_**

 ** _The most popular fanmade country ever, right?_**

 ** _I decided to put binibining Maria Clara and Ginoong Jose Crisostomo because of two things:_**

 ** _1.) author-san is Filipino_**

 ** _2.) Minna-san loves Piri-chan_**

 ** _So why not?_**

 ** _Also, if you guys would notice any characteristic of a Nyo! Which is kind of different than the Hetalias, I've done some research on the girls, which is why Doiko-san is kuudere-like with a pinch of bokuko, which kind of contrasts Doitsu, somehow._**

 ** _And especially Itako, like, everybody knows she is a badass girl who can fight! But of course, she has the same deredere personality as Italia._**

 ** _Oh, and Roshiko will actually be emotionally unstable rather than childishly cruel, but I got nothing on my mind about the emotionally unstable idea, but I'll still try my best. At least the others are exactly the same as the Hetalias._**

 ** _Okay, well, I guess that's all for now , ja~_**

 ** _-Kaith_**


	6. It Begins

"I still think pizza is the best!" Alice said as Feli unlocked the door to their room.

"Pasta is the best and nothing will ever change that!" Feli proudly concluded while turning the knob and swinging the door open.

Ludwig watched the two Italians as they both enter their room. He rolled his eyes from the thought of these two arguing at dinnertime.

"Oi, West!"

The two germans stopped walking and turned to the two Prussians. Julchen stepped in front of the male German country and looked at him from head to toe. She looked the young blonde straight to the eye and pointed a slender finger at his nose, "You better take good care of my sister. But if you dare touch her, I swear to God you'll—"

Monika pulled a thick chunk of Julchen's five-feet long hair, the blond younger sister has her eyes closed, but her brows furrowed.

"Ow—West, what was that for!" Julchen held her head, her sister glared at her hotly, which she responded by sticking her tongue out when Monika turns her head away.

Gilbert faced the counterpart of his brother, "Monika, right?"

The german female nodded.

The male Prussian placed a hand on her shoulder, "You watch over my lil' bro as well. Y'know, he gets a liiiittle unstoppable when gets his hand on some beer, and a total freak when drunk, like as in—"

Gilbert was cut of by Ludwig smacking him straight to the face, making the Prussian fall backwards to the ground.

"Thank you for the concern, _brother_." Ludwig thew a deadly glare at his big brother.

The two germans walked past their siblings, going on their way to their room. Julchen can be heard from behind laughing hysterically and saying how she should have recorded that on her phone.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Ludwig said without looking at his partner.

"It's fine." Monika replied nonchalantly. "I've once done the same thing to my sister."

Ludwig looked at the girl who looks like him for a few seconds before remembering, "Oh, I almost forgot."

He handed Monika the book she was previously reading, "you dropped this earlier."

"Oh, danke." The girl quietly said, taking the book from her partner.

Not long after, the pair reached their destination. Ludwig, being the one who holds the key, unlocked the door and opened it, stepping aside and gesturing a hand at the door, "Ladies first." He said to Monika.

"Hm." Was the young lady's brief reply as she entered the door.

That is when the two roommates were startled by a series of loud barking.

Suddenly, three dogs appeared, one dachshund, one german shepherd, and one golden retriever.

"What—" Monika was surprised, but she wasn't scared.

The three dogs, happily wagging their tails, ran up to the male country, who joyfully greeted them with sweet nothings that the other german would find ridiculous.

The golden retriever neared the girl and licked her shoe, then looked up at her with bright amber eyes.

Monika crouched down and petted the big dog, which responded by licking her cheek. She showed no emotion, but her eyes were wide and sparkling. She didn't even notice her roommate staring at her.

"Seems that Aster likes you." Ludwig smiled as he stood up, carrying the dachshund by one hand and scratching the german shepherd's head by the other.

"Aster?" Monika looked up at him.

"Yeah. And this is Blackie and Berlitz." He gestured to the one on his hands and then the big dog.

"Oh, right." The girl nodded in confirmation. She remembered when she was doing her research on the Germanic country: he has three dogs with different breeds.

Monika also recalled how she admired Ludwig's name upon learning it because of Beethoven, how she relates with his dependance on countless manuals, and how she compared him with herself according to almost all of their characteristics. She had gathered so much information about the young man that Alice had once teased her about seeming like a stalker who's in love with him.

Monika swiftly looked away, both frowning and blushing because of the memory.

"Oi," the german male crouched down next to her, laying the dachshund down, "I always take them out every Sunday morning. Would you want to walk them with me next week?"

Monika looked at him and thought about it, then faced the dog called Aster, and smiled gently. "I'd love to."

Ludwig felt his own heartbeat and hastily stood up. "I-I'll be unpacking my things now." He walked further inside the apartment, not looking at his roommate and trying not to show his flushed face.

From outside the germans' door, the dogs' barking can be heard.

Sakura flinched from the startling noise, "There are dogs..."

"Hai, Doitsu-san has three of them." Kiku looked at his fellow Japanese country, who seemed uneasy with her clenched hands close to her chests, her eyes widened and looking straight at the door where the barks came from.

Kiku bit his lips, 'what if she'll hate Pochi?' He thought worriedly.

The Japanese pair stopped once they were at the room with the number that matched the one on the key Kiku was holding.

"Well, perhaps I should tell you, then." The Japanese male said as he unlocks the door.

"About what?"

"About Pochi." Kiku answered as he swings the door open, revealing a fluffy, light-brown shiba dog which seemed to have been loyally waiting for its master. The dog stood up from laying down and cheerfully jumped on its master, its tongue out and its tail happily wagging around.

Sakura jumped slightly, letting out a whimper barely audible for the other Japanese to hear.

"It's okay." Kiku looked at his roommate, patting the shiba's head in reassurance. "Pochi-kun won't bite you."

"M-mm." Sakura shook her head, her brilliant ink-coloured hair swaying by the action, her cherry blossom-hued lips tucked under her teeth.

"You shouldn't let your fear eat you up, Sakura-chan."

The Japanese girl looked at her roommate. She knew that she can trust him, since he is her other self. She then looked at the dog, sitting politely and occasionally flapping its tail against the ground, its sandy brown eyes looking up at her.

Sakura closed her eyes, then opened them again. She slowly and carefully extended a hand towards the dog, she noticed how the dog raised its nose over her hands, which made her pause, but she went on, going over and landing a gentle pat on its head. The dog bowed, seeming to like the girl's action.

Sakura took a moment before she brightened up and smiled. She crouched down and rubbed Pochi's head more willingly. The sparkle in her eyes were back, and Kiku was glad.

"See?" The Japanese male bent over beside her, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Hai!" Sakura nodded, her hair bouncing about, her smile wide and reaching her eyes. "Ne, Kiku-kun, doesn't Pochi-kun look like Hachiko-san?"

Kiku smiled wider, "Yes, he does."

After five hours of unpacking and making the apartments feel more like home passed, it was dinnertime at the Italians' room.

"Pasta." Feli told his roommate as he takes out a pack of spaghetti from a cupboard.

"Pizza." Alice countered, holding out a container of pizza dough with one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"Pasta!" Feli faced Alice with a demanding expression.

"Pizza!" Alice held her chin up to level with her partner to the eyes.

"Pasta!"

"Pizza!"

 **"PASTA!"**

 **"PIZZA!"**

That is when the two Italians are just half-a-ruler close, their noses a centimetre close before touching, but their eye-contact refused to waver.

In realisation about the closing gap between the two, Feli had his eyes widened before swiftly turning away, "Fine! You win, bella." He said giving up. He tried to bring down the rising blood from his cheeks, avoiding from facing the Italian lady.

"Yes! Hahaha! I knew I'd always win if I keep persisting!" Alice boasted, laughing proudly.

"Si, bella." Feli faced his partner again, giving off a rather small smile, "now give me the pizza dough."

The Italian pair took their time making the decided dinner, singing whatever Italian song came out of their mouths, when they couldn't remember the lyrics, they create random sounds just to replace the missing words. Feli was disappointed that he gave up on fighting for his precious pasta, but nonetheless, he is having fun, along with the lively Italian girl with him.

The two roommates are now carefully watching the pizza bake in the oven, waiting rather impatiently for the ding of the timer.

"So, bella," Feli started once he could not handle the silence anymore, "where were you in Italy back then? How come I never saw you before?"

'Oh, it's because I came from another world and that I am you back there.' Was what Alice wanted to answer, but clouldn't. "Well, I was raised in Milan."

"Oh, so that's why!" The male Italy said. "I grew up in Venice, but I was born in Rome where my grandpa lived."

'Me too, but I couldn't tell you that.'

"Your grandpa was the Roman Empire, right?" Alice asked, pretending not to know.

"Ve?! You know him?!" Feli faced his partner with lively open eyes.

"I've heard of him." Alice nodded, "He seemed like a really cool person."

"Ve, he is!" Feli smiled brightly, making the conversation livelier. "He even told me the nationalities in Heaven and Hell!"

"I know that too!" Alice replied enthusiastically.

The two started to recite:

"In Heaven,

The Cooks are French

The Police are British

The Engineers are German

The Bankers are Swiss

And the Lovers are Italian.

In Hell,

The Cooks are British

The Police are German

The Engineers are French

The Bankers are Italian

And the Lovers are Swiss!"

The pair each gave out a good laugh. As it dies out, Alice opened her eyes to find her counterpart staring at her.

Alice blushed, surprised. "What?"

"Ve? Oh!" The Italian male looked away, blushing from the realisation of his actions. "Mi dispiace, I was just wondering if...you know...with that curl of yours...?"

Alice blinked in confusion. Her hair had always been wild and curly, it becomes a mess when she leaves it down for a whole day, which is why Monika forced her to tie it in a ponytail in a daily basis.

That is when she remembered the lone strand of curl on the left side of her head, "oh, you mean this." She pointed to the strand, not wanting to touch it.

"Si." Her partner nodded. "If somebody pulls it, do you feel...weird?"

The Italian girl was surprised, thinking that her sorella and her were not the only ones who can feel it. "I do! Ve~ it happens to you too?"

"Si!" Feli vigorously nodded, "Doitsu always pull mine when I'm being loud so I can shut up."

"Really? Doiko does the same thing to me!" Alice responded, surprised at how Feli is so relatable to her. "So you feel that weird feeling too?"

"Yeah!" The Italian boy smiled, then quieted down. "So...when it gets pulled...does it...feel good?"

Alice blinked at Feli, showing off a faint pink on her ears from the idea of all those pleasurable phenomenons she feel. "Yes. It does."

"Ve...it's so weird, right?"

Alice nodded, her eyes drifted over to the lone strand of curl extending from the left side of Feliciano's head. With a sudden urge, Alice's hand slowly extended towards the strand.

Feli widened his eyes after realising what his roommate intends to do. "Ve—Bella, what—"

 _ **Ding~**_

The two Italians turned their heads towards the oven.

"It's done!" They both cried in unison.

The pair raced towards the oven, completely forgetting the topic they were discussing.

Alice took a mitten while Feli opened the oven for her. The Italian girl took out the italian-style pizza, both of them are grinning widely.

"Bellissimo!" The Italian male exclaimed as his partner serves the pizza onto the table. He ran towards the cupboard where he remembered the pizza cutter was stored by his roommate. He went back to the table to cut eight slices, four for each Italian.

Alice greedily takes one slice, moaning in satisfaction after the first bite.

"Ve~!" Feli smiled brightly, taking a bite of his own. "This is amazing!"

"See!" Alice gleamed at her male self. "Nothing can compare to my pizza!"

"Haha!" Feli chuckled, "wait 'till you get a taste of **my** pasta!" He proudly grinned.

"I'll be remembering that," Alice smiled, "Bello."

The Italian female swiftly turned away as she finishes her first slice, trying to hide her goofy smile from her blushing counterpart, gawking at her wide-eyed from surprise.

And after all countries retire, Monday morning finally came.

The UN crowded the lobby as they waited for the rest of the countries. The boys and girls were all dressed up in their uniforms: the boys are in a white button-up shirt with a beige vest on top, and a dark indigo blazer with the emblem of the academy on the left side, then indigo pants in a plaid pattern. The girls have the same button-up blouse with the same vest, they wore the same blazer with the school's emblem but the color is a bold scarlet, then a jumper skirt with suspenders, a set of buttons on the wide waistband, then extending down above their knees, the skirt has a scarlet colour with a similar plaid pattern.

"Is everybody here?" Claire asked.

The asians, as well as Cris and her, wore a different uniform to identify themselves as the students in the Asian Department. The boys wore a black blazer with red accents on the cuffs, and then black pants. The girls were wearing a black sailor uniform, the edge of the collar, sleeves, the two columns of buttons by their midriff, and the hem of their skirts are colored gold, and a neckerchief with a similar color, what differentiates the Filipino girl, however, is that her skirt extends down past her knees to symbolise the modesty of a Filipino girl: Maria Clara, as how they describe them in her country.

"We're here!" Gasped the two panting Americans, who seemed to have ran all the way from their unit to the reception.

"Hay salamat!" Cris and Claire both exclaimed simultaneously. "You know, Claire and I were already thinking about leaving the latecomers." Cris said, threatening the American pair.

"Lemme guess," Claire raised a brow, nearing the two, "videogames?"

Both Alfred and Amelia laughed nervously, "Well, you know me, Clarie!" Alfred said, "I can't live without videogames."

"Dude," Claire sighed, "I know that our bosses want us to get close to our partners, but sheesh! Do not let it escalate too quickly!" She yelled at the tall American.

Cris stepped up next to his partner, "Well, you two could've at least chose the non-horror ones."

A drop of sweat trickled over the side of Amelia's face. "Yeah well, you know...horror games are more fun than the others plus it's so—wait, DOIKO?!"

The American sprinted past the two filipinos and leaped in front of the german girl.

She looked at the tall german from head to toe, grinning like a lunatic, while Monika stares at her confused, "OMG, Doiko! You look like a girl!" She exclaimed.

"I know, right?!" Alice beamed, hopping next to the American. "That's what I told her!"

"Well technically," Monika started, her brows slightly furrowed, "I _am_ a girl."

"But seriously though, Doiko," Amelia said, "when was the last time you wore a skirt?!" She pointed the german female's short skirt with all five of her fingers.

"Since the eighteen-hundreds." Julchen chimed in. She dramatically wiped an imaginary tear on her eye, "my shwester grew up so fast."

"But you know, Doiko," Alice began, "if you ditch your usual boyish clothes and start dressing up like us, Ve~! You may look even prettier than Sorella Franiko!"

"Hey!" Marianne yelled at the Italian girl, obviously offended, with Rose giggling behind her.

"It's true, da~" Anya said, creeping towards the german female. Monika narrowed her eyes at the Russian girl, "it is a total waste if you don't take advantage of your cute face~ especially **THIS**!" Anya jumped behind Monika and groped her breasts firmly.

"Gah—Roshiko—!" The german girl gasped, swiftly dropping herself down to have the Russian girl release her chest, then forcefully ripping her arms off of her, in which Anya keeps resisting.

"Kya! You unhand Doiko this instant you **ORIGIN OF ALL SUFFERING!** " Alice cried, grabbing Anya by the waist and attempting to tear her off of the Italian's ally.

The others who are witnessing the scene are all idle, the boys' noses bleeding, Ludwig's mouth is wide open, and Ivan is only smiling at his partner. Claire ran up to the girls with a clap of her hands. "Miss Anya, please unhand miss Monika. You don't want Nikolai to think you're a lesbian now, are you?"

The Russian girl flinched, having a flash of imaginary scenario with the Belarusian male. "Okay~!" Anya said as she released the german from her grasp and stood up. Leaving her victim panting on the floor, her left hand supporting her from the ground and her right is clutching her harassed chest. In the distance, the male Belarusian country is letting off a dark aura.

Claire lent out a hand to help the german female back to her feet, which Monika accepted.

"Okay," Claire said after the German female is back on her feet. "So now, it's quarter-to-seven, fifteen minutes later than what we all discussed. We will not wait for anymore latecomers—"

"But.." Marianne interrupted, frantically looking for a certain someone.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle Mari," Claire smiled, "I triple-checked on the Canadians; they're here." She assured, which she was responded by the french lady with a sigh.

"Alright, without further ado, let's go!" Claire and Cris galloped towards the double doors to open them so the rest of the countries can exit.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hi guys, what's up?**_

 ** _I am so sorry that I only get to post this today because I also have this story at Wattpad and I kept forgetting to post it here in 'causeI get to post it by mobile and my little brother is so obsessive with the desktop that I can't so HONTONI GUMEN'NASAI!_**

 ** _But you guys, I only have the first two chapters posted previously and I came back with 111 views and a review that really made my insides warm, just wow, is like tumblr for writers :D_**

 ** _I guess that's all I have to tell you guys for now, I still have to post the rest so Ja'ne!_**

 ** _-Kaith_**


	7. First Day

If the ensemble of countries were to be seen by a passerby, they would look like a class on a field trip, with the two Filipinos as guides.

"Starting today, you guys should be starting to memorize this route," Claire began, "it depends if we will all walk back home together or not, but if you guys want to, then I guess we should all meet after dismissal."

"You do know that not one country is listening to you right now, don't you?" Cris raised a brow at his female self.

She looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze back to where they are walking, "...oo."

Right behind the filipino pair are the noisiest country in the group of allies: the Americans.

"First of all," Alfred said to his partner, "Starbucks are soooo common white girl. And hamburgers are waaaaay more superior than hotdogs!"

"Well you know what?!" Amelia glared at the other American, her clenched fists on either side of her hips. "I won't even argue about your love for hamburgers 'cause it's so mainstream for fatties!"

Alfred gasped, **"EXCUSE ME?!"**

Once the Americans started their barking towards each other, the pixies flinched.

"I am terribly sorry for those two gits, my ladies." Arthur bowed his head towards the magical creatures, who smiled and giggled in reply.

Rose let out a gentle laugh, enjoying the sight of another person who can see his friends. "So Arthur, how long have you known about them?" She asked as the stroked the flying mint bunny beside her.

"Oh, I believe I've been friends with everyone for as long as I can remember!" The young englishman smiled.

Directly on the left side of the british pair were the French who are looking at them as if the two were aliens.

The French maiden groaned, "What's more embarrassing than a crazy british ally, is two crazy british allies."

The male french country smirked." Took the words right out of my mouth, ma chere."

"Hm." Marianne hummed with a nod as she twirls a small bouquet of iris flowers she was holding, which she had received earlier from her partner.

"Do you like the iris, bel?" Francis turned his smirk into a smile, "it is a national treasure, just like you."

Marianne smiled genuinely at her partner, showing the facade of a woman who knows her own beauty." Merci beaucoup, monsieur Francis. Tell me, how many mademoiselles have you made to fall in love with this?" She held up the small arrangement of the blue flowers.

"I can see and appreciate all the beauté from around the world," the french male answered, "but I do my best in telling everyone that the beauty they acquire is the one and only in the whole universe, which is the glorious truth!"

The female France laughed gracefully, "I suppose that starting now, we will get along just fine." She flashed a gorgeous full smile.

"Oui, mon bel." Francis said, returning an admirable smile of his own.

Meanwhile, a few countries away from the french were the pair of Chinas.

The petite Chinese female wasn't really sure about her discussion with Yao anymore, since her focus is now on the closed basket on the back of her partner. Actually, she has been wondering since yesterday about whatever might be inside that seems so important for him to always have it with him.

"Ni hao~ Chun-Yan!"

Yan swiftly glided her eyes back to her partner "Hm?"

"You seem distracted, aru." Yao pointed out.

"Oh! Bâoqiàn!" Yan smiled apologetically, "I was just wondering why you always have that basket with you, aru."

"Oh this, aru?" Yao took a glance at his basket, "Panda just doesn't like being alone."

"Panda?!" Yan repeated, her expression brightening up automatically.

Yao nodded with a pleasant hum, "See for yourself, aru!"

Yan squealed and eagerly opened the basket. With her action, she was greeted by a baby panda who popped its head out from the basket, its beady eyes twinkling as it stares back at her.

"Aiyah~! Can I hold him, Yao? Can I?!" The Chinese girl eagerly clasped her sleeve-covered hands together. With a bright grin and a nod from her partner, she swiftly took out the creature from Yao's basket to her arms.

"Ke'ài~!" Yan squealed as she hugs the bear tightly.

Yao smiled, "Just like you, aru."

Yan immediately turned her head towards the Chinese male, her delicate brown eyes wide, "Sh—shénme?"

Yao realised what he had just said out loud and swiftly turned his head to the opposite direction. "Nothing, aru! It's—it's nothing." He stuttered, feeling the embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

Yan blinked at the other Chinese, then guided her sight back to their direction of walking. But even when she ignored what she just heard, she cannot contain the smile from her lips from that. _'He said I'm cute, aru!'_ she thought as she tightened her hug to the panda in her arms.

And while she was thinking about that, the Chinese male was busy pondering over his thoughts. _'Aiyah! Why did I even have to say it out loud, aru?! Now she probably thinks of me as a creep!'_

"We're here!" The Philippine pair finally announced.

All countries looked up at the grand scene in front of them.

Through the enormous golden gates is the World Academy W. All countries were standing at the end of a wide stone walkway bordered with miniature bushes and occasional cubic garden lights, and beyond that is a wide carpet of grass colored gold by the autumn season of August.

The group of countries walked forward, observing the surroundings with occasional choruses of whoa's, wow's, and Ve's.

As they passed the entrance building's arc, they were greeted by the grand campus.

Beyond the foreground they are all currently in is the breathtaking scenery of the inner campus. In front of them is a silver fountain with crystal clear waters. And behind that is the compilation of buildings, ranging in different number of stories, and grouped in its color scheme to identify the different departments.

"The buildings on the west are the Elementary Department, the ones on the east are the the Junior High." Claire explained, "our classes our gonna be over there." She pointed towards the single building erected on the middle and in front of them, the main building with the golden-colored name of the school.

 _ **"World Academy W"**_ the American pair read the sign with twinkling eyes.

"Duuuuuude!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Feels too good to be true." Amelia said with a grin.

"Says the girl who was completely against going to school." Rose said with a raised brow.

"So guys," Cris started, turning to the rest countries, "we won't actually be in just one class. We will attend the classes of our own nationalities. So our classmates are gonna be our partners. But both Italian pairs will stay in one room, the same goes for the Germanic siblings."

After what Cris said, the Southern Italian pair groaned.

"So this is where we all separate," He announced, "I'm pretty sure you guys'll be fine in finding your classes. Your assigned classrooms are written and slipped in your school handbooks as well as the map to get there."

"See you guys!" Claire smiled as she took her partner's hand and bolted towards the middle hallway.

And the rest of the countries parted and went on their separate ways.

"Alright!" Alfred and Amelia yelled in unison, running up the first set of stairs and leaping excitedly, "Let the best school year ever BEGIN!"

 _ **•••Time skip brought to you by Maria Clara and Jose Crisosotomo•••**_

The enormous cafeteria is crowded by students of different classes just after the bell rang throughout the campus.

"I quit." The exhausted American pair muttered in unison, their faces flat on the table with their arms wrapped around their heads.

The two northern Italians giggled, "But it's only been half a day!" Feli stated before eating the pasta twisted around his fork.

"But it is tiring, in my opinion." Kiku sighed as he takes a bite on a piece of salted salmon. "I mean, I love listening in class, but everyone just keeps looking at Sakura-chan and I."

"It's because we're so awesome that people can't stop staring at us!" Gilbert laughed proudly.

"Sacrebleu, Prussia!" Francis and Marianne gasped simultaneously. "Get your feet off of the table!"

Marianne turned her gaze from the male Prussian to the Canadian girl, who seems to be staring into space, beside her. "Madeline, ma chere, are you okay?"

Madeline turned to the French girl and nodded as she hugs her polar bear tighter. "I think it's just that I'm not used to...not being invisible."

"Maddie's right." Mathew agreed with a tired nod. "Even when it does feel good to have everyone notice you, it's still unnerving to have everyone's eyes looking at you." He said while stoking kumajiru's head.

"Who are you?" The small polar bear looked up at him.

"I'm Canada." Mathew answered with a sigh.

"Oh, Mathew," Francis sung the Canadian's name as he rests his chin on the back of his hand. "You will get used to it soon enough, after all, you have moi as your big brother~"

"But I have a question," Arthur said after taking a bite from a burnt scone, "do the students even know who we are?"

"Come to think of it," Rose commented, her index finger extended and toughing her lower cheek, "Even our class seems to look at us with suspicion."

"That's because you talk to things that aren't even there, Angleterre." Marianne snickered.

Rose narrowed her eyes, but decided not to pounce on the French maiden. "Bloody frog." She grumbled.

"Ve~!" Alice exclaimed, her expression bewildered. "Feli, this is the **BEST PASTA IN THE WORLD!** "

"See?!" Feliciano grinned at his partner. "I told you you'll love it!"

 **"FOR FUCK'S SAKE WOULD YOU TWO BE QUIET?!"** The two southern Italians barked at their siblings with their matching chocolate-hued eyes in a blazing hot glare. "This is why I fucking hate Monday." They both murmured as they drop their heads back on the table and continued their nap.

"Anno," Kiku leaned in towards Feliciano and Alice, "is it just me or are your siblings extra furious today, desu?"

"Oh," Feli turned to his asian friend. "fratello is always like that when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"But I just think they didn't get to eat enough tomatoes." Alice continued before taking another forkful of pasta.

"And it's all that bastardo Philippines' fault!" Chiara threw her head back up and angrily pointed at the table where the Spanish and Philippine pair are chatting gleefully. "Everytime that son of a bitch visits, Spain will stop growing tomatoes and replace them with fucking MANGOES! **MANGOES!** " She cried, slamming her fists on the table.

"Even though they were just saying thanks to the Philippines' 'cause they got to escape the Span's." Alice whispered, and Feliciano snickered.

"But Philippines always grow the best mangoes in the world!" Amelia defended after she raised her head up from the table as well.

"Yeah!" Alfred followed, "mango is even my favorite flavor in my shake!"

"Ve~Something tells me that you guys are just jealous~" Feli mused playfully.

"Now that is just bullshit!" Lovino shot his head up and countered. "That bastard Spain doesn't have enough worth to make me jealous, dammit!" He reasoned, leaning back and placing his arms over his chest.

"Same fucking shit goes for me!" Chiara followed, doing the same action as the male Italy Romano.

Their siblings giggled.

 _ **Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnngg~**_

"Time already?" Francis looked up as he stands up, offering a gentlemanly hand towards his partner. "It felt too soon, I would like to be with you guys longer but I guess it's time to part once again."

Then suddenly, a burst of air blew from the table towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"Was that...?" Marianne asked, pointing a finger towards the door.

"The Russia's." Yan concluded with a nod. "Must be getting away from their siblings, aru."

"And I believe we should do the same, aru?" Yao cautiously said to his partner as he sees the South Korean pair walking up towards their table.

And with that, another flash of air blew towards the cafeteria door, now leaving more space on the table.

Outside the big lunch room, across the large hallway, and up the second floor at the top stair were the panting Russian pair.

"I think this is far enough." Ivan told his partner, gasping for air.

"I think so too." Anya replied, her hands on both her knees, supporting herself from collapsing.

"Brother." "Sister."

The Russian pair froze, knowing that they had completely failed in their escape. Turning their shaky heads to their backs, they met the faces of the Belarusian pair.

Nikolai threw a dagger at Ivan, which the Russian male dodged, but his lavender scarf got caught and ripped by the force. The sharp knife dropped behind him with a clank.

 **"You!"** Nikolai pointed a finger at Ivan's prominent nose. "I saw how you took the hand of my sister. She is mine and only mine, you hear?!" He growled.

Natalya smacked her partner on the head, "if that dagger you threw so much left a scratch on my brother's face I will kill you!" She dared, then turned to Anya. "Because my brother is _mine_ and _only mine_." She glowered at the Russian female.

Ivan gulped, he doesn't want her partner to do anything with his sister, and the same for the other way around. "Bela—"

"I am talking to you! You son of a bitch!" Nikolai barked.

"Nikolai, stop." Anya pleaded, trying her hardest to ignore the blazing hot glare her brother's counterpart is giving her. "Ivan wasn't doing anything wrong."

"But sister," the Belarusian male looked at her, "I know you were hurt, I saw how you looked earlier!" He exclaimed.

"Nikolai." Anya glowered at him, though her heart is already raising from anxiety and because of their lap from their escape earlier. "Stop."

"Sister." Nikolai said through gritted teeth, "you are living with a stranger you have only met recently. How do you know he won't do anything to you?"

Ivan saw the hidden fear within Anya's lilac eyes. So he mustered up his bravery and shoved his phobia of Belarus aside, and stepped up between the two.

 **"BROTHER!"** Natalya shrieked, which Ivan ignored.

"The lady said stop, da." He stated, his usual cheerful voice wavering.

And in a flash of a millisecond, Nikolai's fist swung towards the Russian male's nose. But fortunately, a hand restrained him by the forearms, dragging the now screaming Nikolai away from Ivan.

"Let me go you ungrateful hag!" Natalya cursed as she too was being pulled back by a pair of arms.

"We've figured you two needed some help." The Ukrainian male said with a humble smile.

"Da. Spasibo, big brother!" Anya smiled wholeheartedly at the Ukrainian male. "I owe you one."

"Thank you too, big sis!" Ivan sent a smile of his own to the female Ukraine. "We'll see you later!"

Then the Russian pair went on their way to their rooms, trying to ignore the raging protests from the younger pair of country as they were being dragged away behind.

"That was brave, da~" Anya complimented, "Spasibo, Ivan."

"Anytime, da!" The male Russian replied with the same warm smile.

Anya's gaze lowered down to the scarf of her partner, her smile faded. "Oh no! Your scarf!"

"Eh?" Ivan blinked, then noticed the rather long tear on his lavender scarf. "Oh, it's okay!" He said with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's not!" Anya protested, her hair sandy blond locks swaying about as she shakes her head. "You can't say that it's okay to have something so important to you get ruined!"

Ivan gaped at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know this was important?"

Anya opened her mouth to answer but quickly closed it. She knew that the scarves they are both wearing are given to them by their Ukrainian siblings back when they were kids. But she mustn't say that, or else.

"I've noticed that you have always been wearing that. And you seem to have taken care of it for a long time." She covered, pointing out the old fabric of the ancient cloth. "I thought that your scarf had sentimental value, otherwise you wouldn't have been wearing that for so long."

"Wow." Ivan exclaimed. "You're right!" He beamed, astonished by his partner. Then his smile faded and his gaze fell back onto the lavender cloth wrapped around his neck. "But I guess it's time to throw this old thing away and—"

"No don't throw it away!" Anya's lilac eyes looked into Ivan's darker-shaded ones, her soft eyes pleading. "Don't throw it away." She repeated in a mumble. "I can stitch it back for you. Just don't throw it away." She offered.

"Really?" Ivan asked while adjusting the cloth as to attempt to hide the torn area. "You can do that?"

Anya nodded with a warm smile that could contrast a harsh blizzard in Siberia. She stepped forward and helped her partner with his task. Her pale knuckles smoothing over the Russian male's jawline, making him freeze, his breaths becoming deeper.

"There!" Anya stepped back and looked up at him once again. Her hands proudly placed on her hips. "Now let's go before we come late in class!" She said, grabbing the hand of her partner and bolting towards the Russians' class.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I promise, the official selfcest is starting by the next chapter!**_

 _ **So stay tuned, minna-san~**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	8. 「Venice」 The Lovely Renaissance

It has already been a week since the first Monday of the schoolyear. Enough time to have most countries warm up to their partners. Alfred and Amelia were the soonest to do so, spending hours fighting eachother at Mario Kart and Mortal Combat, with Alfred letting himself lose once or twice a session for his roommate's happiness. Arthur and Rose spend their time talking with their circle of mystical friends, and sharing eachother's experiences as former pirates. Marianne and Francis shared advices in their talents in cooking as well as fashion. Yao and Yan drank their favorite tea together while telling Chinese folklores they have learned since childhood, and their adventures back when they traveled around the world. The Russians, however, would rather warm up at the fireplace in peaceful silence, especially since the fall season has begun.

The same thing goes for the axis group. Feliciano and Alice enjoyed eachother's company through making their favorite Italian cuisine, while telling their favorite love stories they learned since after the Black Death, or rather, the renaissance period. The Japanese got to know eachother better through visual novels, nintendo, and of course, anime. Even the Germans have gotten well with eachother, although they've only shared a handful of conversations for the previous days, they appreciated how they both respected eachother's privacy. The promised Sunday walk with the dogs was peacefully silent; the female germanic country read a classic novel while walking as her partner occasionally sneaks glances at the enigmatic maiden in silent frustration as to why he couldn't have any leads in learning about her. But that is another story to tell.

"Kiku-kun!" Sakura called out, running towards the living room where her partner arranges his notes in his bag.

"Hai?" Kiku turned to his partner.

"Could you help me with my uniform, desu?" She requested, turning her back towards him and showing the Japanese male the loose black string stitched through two columns of holes on the corset-inspired back of the uniform's girdle.

"Okay." Kiku nodded, then mentally facepalmed himself after realizing that she can't see him.

He came closer to her, and ever so gently, he tugged the string on the top cross, tightening the horizontal line of the black material at the peak. He went on in closing the gap between the two ends of the girdle, shrinking each _**x**_ of the lace. With the joints of his fingers occasionally running against her spine, Sakura's delicate figure tenses, making Kiku soften his action even more.

"Hai." Kiku stepped back after he ties the bottom of the black lace into a double-knot so it will not get untied throughout the day. "All done."

Sakura turned, her face completely hidden by her jet-black bangs. "A-arigatou." She mumbled as she closes the buttons of the flap that overlaps the corset.

She hastily shuffled under her beige sweater and swiftly shrugged her blazer on. "Let's go." She said, grabbing her bag and fitting her dainty feet inside her leather shoes.

"Mmh." Kiku nodded, then turned to the still-sleeping shiba on the oaken floor. "Ittekimasu, Pochi-kun."

"Ittekimasu." Sakura also said with a giggle.

After that, the Japanese pair were out the door.

 _ **•••Next scene brought to you by Kiku, Sakura, and Pochi-kun•••**_

The Italian class is currently a mass of wild students and a teacherless desk at the front.

At the back of the class, quietly sitting still, unlike the rest of the class, were the Northern Italian pair.

Feliciano held his gaze steady with his almond eyes on the identical orbs of his partner. Alice mirrors the action of the Italian male.

"My eyes are starting to hurt." Alice confessed without wavering her steady focus.

"Me too." Feli nodded, "Draw?"

"Hmm..." Alice thought, her eyes still fixated on his. "Actually, I want _to_ draw."

"Whoever gets to finish drawing their partner first wins?" Feli suggested.

"And the sketch will be on the blackboard." Alice smirked.

"Game on!" Feli grinned.

"Uno." Alice started.

"Due." Feli continued.

 **"TRE!"**

The Italian pair bolted up from their chair and raced towards the front. Both battling through the human maze that are their classmates.

They both stepped out of the crowd and at the same time, grabbing a chalk from the teacher's desk, and simultaneously slammed the white chalk on the green surface of the board.

The intense drawing contest begun. Alice drew her counterpart on the right side of the board while Feli drew his on the left.

If the adrenaline and passion isn't filtering the actions of the northern Italians, they would have already sensed half of their classmates watching their intense battle, some are silently watching, others recording the moment on their mobile phones.

After a while, the whole class was cheering on the two Italians. The only ones who are not experiencing the event are the southern Italian pair who were fast asleep on one corner.

Alice stepped back after she finished her work. Wiping the sweat on her forehead, she studied the result: it was Feliciano's face in a three-point perspective, looking down at a daisy on his perfectly drawn hands. She was proud of her work from the shading in the nooks and crannies to the lone strand of curl on the side of his head.

She looked over to the work of her partner, who seemed to have finished at the same time she had.

The female Italian seemed to forget how to breathe after she laid eyes on his work. Feliciano drew Alice, looking straight forward. Her left hand outstretched and holding out a daisy, and her right hand gently clenched on her chest. She wore a romantic flowing dress and her eyes are sparkling. Her wild curly ponytail flowing behind her head like waves from the sea, and the end of her lone curl is swirled into a heart.

The Italian class then bursted out a round of applause, with some howling loud cheers.

Both Alice and Feliciano turned around and showed their surprise to the whole class. But after a second, Feliciano held his partner's hand. Alice looked at him, and she received a wink.

After she got his message, she looked back forward, held her hand up with Feli's, then bowed.

After the pair came back to their seats, their classmates crowded the front of the room. Either capturing the two masterpiece alone or taking their selfies with it, whatever style just to get it inside their phones.

"You exaggerated your drawing, in my opinion, ve." Alice complained, the blush on her cheeks remaining.

"You just said that your beauty is exaggerated." Feli chuckled. "And I liked how you did my face."

"Did it look like I have been looking at your face long enough to memorize it?" She asked, half jokingly and half sincerely.

"Well..." Feliciano thought, "now that you mention it, si." He smiled. "Did mine seemed like I've admired your face enough times to memorize it too?"

Alice giggled. "Si!" Then she reached over and landed a kiss on the Italian male's cheek. "Gracie." She smiled.

Feli nodded with a smile of his own. "Back at you." Then he landed a smile on the pad of her nose. "Bella."

 _ **•••Time skip brought to you by Feliciano and Alice•••**_

"Guys!" Cris and Claire jumped towards the G8's table. "Have you seen this?!" They both asked excitedly as they showed a video from each Filipino's mobile phone.

Claire showed her phone to the Allies, which Alfred took. "Whoa! That's cool!" He beamed. "Isn't this The North Italy's?!"

"Uh-huh!" Claire nodded gleefully.

"Where did you get this from?" Alice asked as she watched herself and Feliciano performing their challenge on the blackboard playing on Cris' phone.

"But where's your sensei when you two were doing this?" Sakura asked softly.

"She was absent and I think there wasn't enough time to find a substitute for her." Feli answered.

"Wow..." The female german country whispered. "It seems so..."

"Renaissance." Her partner finished. "At least that is what Italy always said to me."

"Renaissance." Alice muttered, as if testing the word with her own tongue. "Well, that did feel like it."

"But where did you get this?" Feliciano repeated his partner's question.

"Link's on Facebook." The Philippine pair answered.

"Ve?! But this was only, like, an hour ago!"

"Our phone's on data connection." Claire explained with a smile. And I'm pretty sure students sneak in Pocket WiFi's these days at school."

"But the way you guys drew eachother..." Kiku started. "It's like the two of you were..."

"In love with eachother?" Francis connected. "Because you two would not have drawn eachother so extravagantly otherwise."

"Oui!" Marianne agreed. "Are you two—?"

"NO!" The two Italians answered, their cheeks beginning to flush.

"Not even the greatest renaissance artist can paint a portrait if he doesn't have inspiration." The male german nation pointed out, with his partner nodding quietly in agreement.

"Doistu, it's not like you to say something involving love." Francis joked, letting out his signature 'ohonhonhon' laugh. "Usually, that would be moi~"

"Minna, let's not press on them, maybe there really is nothing going on between the two." Kiku said.

"Ve~ Gracie, Nihon!" Italy thanked his ally, hugging him.

"Gah—!" Kiku exclaimed as he was wrapped firmly around Feliciano's arms. "I—it's okay, Italia-kun, p-please let me go now." He stuttered.

 ** _Rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnngggg~_**

Claire gasped, "C'mon, Cris! Let's go!" She said as she ran towards the exit.

"What's up with her?" Amelia asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Next subject's Filipino: our favorite subject." Cris answered his friend with a smile.

"Cris!" Claire called up, "Dali!"

"Okay, okay!" Then the Filipino male trudged up after her.

"Are those guys in love with themselves or just plain narcissists?" Lovino said as he and Chiara stood up.

"Fratello, why do you hate Philippines so much?" Feliciano asked, standing up from his own seat with Alice, "I thought you liked how she was a distraction to Spain."

"Exactly!" Alice agreed as they started towards the exit, "it's like you and Sorella cannot make up your mind on whether you hate them or not."

 **"WE HATE THEM!"** Both Lovino and Chiara barked at their siblings.

"Si, si." Alice giggled.

She turned to Feliciano, and they both shared a heartfelt laughter. Then, maybe by accident, as they looked up at eachother, their identical, bright almond-hued orbs met.

Were they still walking? They don't know. Were they still breathing? Maybe not. Whatever is happening around them, they forgot. The reason is unknown, but for the first time in a while, they were entrapped by eachother's gaze, admiring the elusive scene playing in the eyes of one another, as they thought:

 _'Lovely...like the Renaissance.'_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Konichiwa~_**

 ** _Okay, pretty short, but pretty freaking cute like, I've literally imagined two awesome art made by chalk on our class' blackboard that one time when we got like nothing to do._**

 ** _Plus, I have a feeling that Italy (both of them) hold the renaissance period dearly, and plus: Leonardo Da Vinci, Michelangelo Buonarroti, etc._**

 ** _Oh, and since I felt that this is a little too short if I don't add the kawaii Nihon x Nichiko scene, plus the trust development summary where Alfie gets to pretend to lose, yeah I just thought of that as cute as long as Ally wouldn't find out._**

 ** _Oh, by the way, the selfcests will be labeled from now on, as you can see, there's VENICE on the title._**

 ** _I will be labeling the chaps with the countries' HEARTS aka their CAPITALS._**

 ** _And yes, I know that Italia's capital is Rome, but I had that one for south Italy. So, Italy Veneciano: Venice; Italy Romano: Rome._**

 ** _And since there's another country who is a two-in-one,_**

 ** _Germany: West Berlin; Prussia: East Berlin._**

 ** _And the rest is gonna be normal,_**

 ** _Japan: Tokyo_**

 ** _America: Washington D.C._**

 ** _England: London_**

 ** _France: Paris_**

 ** _China: Beijing_**

 ** _Russia: Moscow_**

 ** _Anyways, I think that's all for now._**

 ** _Hasta la Pasta~_**

 ** _—Kaith_**


	9. 「Tokyo」 Really Beautiful

The bell for today had just rang throughout the campus. Now the beautiful panorama of the school grounds are filled with groups of students from different classes and nationalities, either hanging out at the benches and tables at the school gardens, sitting down at the silver fountain, settling down at the golden grass carpets, or strolling out the school grounds, either to go home or hang out somewhere else. The whole scene is alive with choruses of mixed languages all around.

Under what seemed to be a cherry-blossom tree, sat a petite Japanese young lady, as she peacefully read a Japanese light novel in her hands.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice called her name.

Sakura jumped, then turning her head to her right, where she heard the voice, she found her partner crouched down to her level.

"Kiku-kun wa BAKA!" Sakura shrieked as she hit her partner weakly with the pocketbook. "You scared me!"

"S-sannimasen," the male Japan apologized, "I was just about to ask if you don't mind me sitting beside you."

Sakura blinked, then her eyes went wide as her pale cheeks instantly went red, "Ha-hai! Y-you can sit next to me, desu." She nodded nervously.

Kiku smiled, "Domo." He then took his seat on the yellow blades of grass, his right leg resting against the edge of one the tree's roots.

Leaning in on the cherry blossom tree, he listened to the pleasant sound of students' mixed chats here and there, and the occasional strums of a guitar on one side, then some notes and lyrics letting out by a chorus of voices somewhere behind them. It could still be considered loud, but in a way, it's peacefully calming.

The male Japanese country slid a glance towards the girl on his left. "Ne, Sakura-chan," Kiku began, "I didn't know you were into light novels until now."

"Eh?" Sakura uttered softly, glancing up at the young man on her right, "uh, hai. Although I've just recently started to."

"So let me guess," Kiku said, "The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi?"

Sakura's delicate eyes widened, "Eh?! How did you know?!"

Kiku smiled, "I guess I just know that that book is the best recommendation to those who just started light novels."

"Fwaa!" Sakura exclaimed, her brown eyes sparkling with astonishment, "Kiku-kun wa hontoni sugoi desu!"

Kiku blushed and rubbed the nape of his neck. "W-well...I was just stating a fact, honestly."

Sakura giggled gently, "So I guess I was just pretty mainstream."

"Chigai!" Kiku protested, "Well, maybe you were but, well...you actually do have a nice taste in genres."

Sakura looked up at the other Japanese, then looked back down at her book and smiled, "Arigatou gosaimashita."

"Mmh." Kiku nodded with a smile. "Or maybe because we just have a lot in common."

"Well, we are the same person." Sakura blurted out before realizing it. Once she did, she immediately took it back, "Country! I—I meant...country. We're the same country."

Kiku chuckled, "Hai. We are."

Sakura sighed. 'Sakura, anata wa baka desu!' She scolded herself, 'what if Kiku-kun gets suspicious?' She bit her soft and delicate bottom lip. She knew she gets to say things out loud, which is probably a trait she got from Chun-Yan, but now, she had to be extra careful with what comes out of her mouth.

"Doshitanno, Sakura-chan?" Kiku asked, looking worried.

Sakura looked up at him and quickly shook her head. "Daijobu, it's... nothing." She mumbled.

Kiku nodded, "Okay."

The Japanese male refrained himself from talking to the girl, as to let her proceed to her reading in which he interrupted.

Hoping that he will not disturb her nor freak her out, Kiku looked at her as if attempting to observe the girl. She really was beautiful; a true Yamato Nadeshiko: gentle, innocent, and soft, but she can take anyone's breath away. But instead of a nadeshiko, she is like a cherry blossom blooming in the spring.

'Sakura,' Kiku thought, 'it fits her perfectly.' He smiled to himself.

"Sakura-chan," The Japanese male called in a mumble, "I know this will make you feel uneasy, but...anata wa hontoni kire desu ne." He told her, but without attempting to face the girl he was talking to.

How long did they stay quiet? A minute? Three? Five? Kiku don't know, but it felt like forever. What's more is that he couldn't even look at the girl next to her for he is still embarrassed. Why did he even have to say that?

"A-arigatou...gosaimasu." Finally, the Japanese female uttered.

"Gumen," Kiku gave out a smile, but his head remained straight forward. "I didn't know why I said that out of the blue."

"I-it's okay, desu." Sakura replied. "T—to be honest, I never know how to answer people when they say things like...that. But, I guess...it's okay if you do so, desu."

"It's still the truth, though." The Japanese male said with a small chuckle. "And you know, I usually don't talk after I read the atmosphere. Like the one right now?"

The asian girl giggled lightly, her shoulders shaking as she did so, "Me too, but we both just have no choice, ne?"

"Hai." The male said with a warm smile. "But seriously, you really are so cute."

"Yameru!" Sakura said, playfully covering her ears with her hands, "you're distracting me from my reading."

Kiku chuckled gently, "Gumen, gumen. I'll stop."

"Domo." Sakura playfully shifted on where she was sitting and proceeded in reading the novel.

"But you know, Sakura-chan," Kiku turned to his partner, "You really are beautiful." He whispered with a sincere smile.

Sakura elbowed the Japanese male on the ribs.

"Itte!" Kiku exclaimed as he rubs his side. "Okay, okay, I'll shut up now.

Wether or not the Japanese male noticed, behind the girl's thick, brilliant black hair, and covered by the small book, was Sakura's blushing face, accompanied by a wide smile.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well this chapter went on fast, huh?_**

 ** _Don't worry, this is not a compilation of oneshots so there will be more kawaii moments of your G8 OTP's so DO NOT BE DISMAYED!_**

 ** _Also, since I have noticed that somebody had noticed my story, feel free to request to me if your OTP isn't a part of the G8 an I will do my best to do it for you :D_**

 ** _So I guess that is all I have to say, so...Ja'ne?_**

 ** _Ittekimasu!_**

 ** _—Kaith_**


	10. 「West Berlin」 Demolished Walls

"Ugh!" The Prussian pair grunted as they dropped themselves on a bench just outside the Senior High Department. "Today's a nightmare!" They both gasped.

"Whatever happened to you two?" Marianne asked as she raised a perfectly-groomed brow at her ally.

"If the pop quiz can actually pop for real, then that would be pretty awesome." Julchen said with her lips pouted. Gilbert grunted in agreement.

Alfred laughed out loud, "That's what I've been always saying!"

"So that's what you two were down about?" Francis chuckled mockingly. "That's ridiculous!"

"Ve..." Alice mumbled, looking around from where she sat on the golden grass carpet. "Where's Doiko and Doitsu?"

"Probably still in the classroom." Gilbert answered, "Don't really know, but what I am sure about is that they're together."

Julchen narrowed her eyes, "Should I hate it or should I like it?"

"Why hate?" Feliciano said as he lays his bak on the grass. "Those two look pretty nice together. Even though they don't know it yet, but I'm sure they will sooner or later."

"If any guy would even try to win Westy, they'd have to break through her _Berlin Wall_ first." Julchen rolled her gradient-themed eyes.

"Berlin Wall?" Alice asked. "But that was already gone just after The Cold war ended, right?"

"She meant it as a figure of Speech, idiota." Chiara told her sister with a roll of her chocolate-hued eyes.

"Berlin Wall." Rose cited, looking up at the afternoon sky. "A boundary formed around Doiko's heart. Isn't that right?"

"Yep." Julchen nodded.

"I can't believe you call it _The Berlin Wall_ too!" Gilbert beamed at his partner.

"Yeah, what about it?" Julchen raised a brow.

"I also call West's boundaries that 'cause I thought about how awesome that actually sounded." The male Prussian answered.

"Well our capitals **are** our hearts." Amelia concluded as she stretches about on the bright yellow grass.

"Well, if that wall is as tough as it sounds," Feliciano said, gazing up at the peach-tinted clouds, "then I guess the only person who can break it down is themselves."

Alice beamed as the term 'themselves' lit a bulb inside her head. "Si. Only by them _selves_." She said, stressing the syllable of  selves with a hopeful grin.

 _ **•••Scene cut brought to you by the Prussians and the Italians•••**_

Monika silently read a certain novel inside the grand library of the campus. The room has a nice atmosphere, the oaken tables, floor panels, as well as the shelves gave the room a vintage feeling, and the orange scenery outside the window just made the ambiance more breathtaking. The female german nation was glad when she came in to find no one else inside, that is so she can read in peace.

"Is this seat taken?"

The german maiden's peaceful zone was interrupted by a familiar voice. She released her focus on the paragraph she was at and glanced up at the person parallel to where she was sitting, and her guess was right.

"I'm the only person here." She answered, pointing out to all of the vacant seats around the table with the sarcasm in her voice.

"Not anymore." Ludwig smiled as he took his seat, opening his own book to read, and leaving the two back in peaceful silence.

But, after the german male announced his presence to her, she has not escaped that one page she was on since then. Her focus on the story being strongly filtered by an unnerving tension, as if a sixth sense of hers is informing about a pair of eyes being fixated of her, making her feel like a lab specimen being observed by scientists. And it was distracting.

With an irritated sigh, the german female shifted her focus from the mass of printed letters to the young man across the wooden table, who, as predicted, was looking straight at her.

"I've once sent a pervert six feet down the ground with one punch and his own hand." She uttered darkly, her cool blue eyes harsh like a Siberian winter blizzard.

"Ja, I thought you had." Ludwig replied, leaning forward and resting his arms and elbows on the table, his book closed and placed aside.

Monika narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" She calmly demanded.

"You."

That answer had taken her aback. She blinked at him, dumbfounded, as her pulse picked up on cue with his unexpected reply. "Pardon?"

"I want to know about you." the german male explained, "You have a beautiful name, but the world doesn't seem to know who owns it."

"Is that so?" She quietly muttered, regaining her composure. _So you tried to do your research?_ She thought. "I am...just not the kind of person who shares her life to the universe."

"Not even to your partner?" Ludwig asked, his pair of aquamarine orbs gazing up at her with his chin held down, "that doesn't seem fair."

Monika tightened her grasp on the hardbound cover of the novel. _He's right._ She admitted to herself. She also knew how, even without research, she would still know everything about him. And it is because she knew that they are the same person.

But even with that thought, the young lady kept her facade steady, her gaze a secret burning glare at the paperback on her hands. "I honestly do not see the point as to why you'd persist in learning more about me."

The german male bobbed his broad shoulders up and down in a nonchalant shrug. "It's just my nature to want to learn more once I've taken an interest in something." He answered, "and I...am interested in you." He leaned in closer. "Monika."

For an unknown reason, the german female found it harder to breathe. She kept her eyes on her open book, even when she found it so much harder to process even just one word from the printed page into her head. Maybe she should've not left her headphones inside her bag, that way they wouldn't even be in this discussion.

"You have no idea how enigmatically intriguing you are, haven't you?" The male germanic country raised a brow. "Even if the only thing I can observe for now is your pretty face..."

"Please stop that." Monika requested, closing her eyes firmly as he tries to suppress the urge to bite her lip and make it bleed like the last time. "I'm beginning to run out of ideas for what I should respond to the next things you'll say."

"Oh, so you become uneasy when someone compliments you." Ludwig concluded, pushing himself from the table and leaning back onto his chair, a smirk forming in his lips. "And you're fond of reading books, both novels and manuals."

The young lady tensed, her brows shifting closer towards one another, predicting where he is going with this.

"Your favorite genres are science and historical fiction because you get to learn something whilst reading. But you still have a taste in classic romance." The male german country continued. "You can't stand any thoughts about doing even just one thing wrong. You're naturally intimidating, but I actually like that about you. Your weakness is that you're quite pessimistic, which is why you never thought about stepping out of your comfort zone as a good idea. And that is also why you have a lot of manuals so you know that you won't mess up. You take things too seriously, but that's the only way you show your dedication to things. And you love listening to classical music because it's relaxing, and you have a wide knowledge in music as well as composers even though you can't play the piano." Ludwig finished with a proud smirk.

Monika slowly, finally, made her bewildered eyes look into his. Blue eyes on blue eyes. Like the still caribbean ocean meeting the cloudless summer sky by the horizon.

"How...?" The german maiden managed to breathe out.

"Would you believe me if I say I've just guessed?" The male german said with a gentle smile, "I just assumed that the both of us have a lot in common, since we're both Germany." He explained. "And I've also observed the little hints you dropped for the past few weeks. Truth be told, I could make a list about everything I've learned, but that would just make me feel like I'm describing myself to you."

 _Scheiße_. She swore mentally. _I must've underestimated him._

"So tell me," Ludwig reached forward and held the top of her book, pushing it down until it is placed down the table. "Am I right?" He asked, his deep voice soft and gentle. "In a way, I just told my life to you and it would be embarrassing if I got yours wrong."

Monika averted her eyes, leaning back on her own seat and ran her slender fingers through her short blond locks, "Ja. You were right." She sighed in defeat.

Ludwig chuckled. "I'm sorry for breaking through your wall."

"No," Monika replied, shaking her head gently, "You're the first to actually know that much, so I'm not sure whether I'd be glad or upset." She sneaked a glance at him from under her lashes and found the german male's immaculate smile. She swiftly looked away without bothering to dismiss the smile creeping on her own face.

But it wasn't long after that smile faded away. "But I admit, it was frustrating."

The male Germany changed his own smile into a confused expression, "What is?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

The German female glanced down her hands as they rest on her lap. "The...fact that everyone sees you as serious and downright terrifying, when really you've been like that for as long as you can remember."

The male germanic country softened his expression. "It was. But I guess that is what we get for having such sturdy walls."

"Even though the two of us completely demolished it like it's the Berlin Wall back in 1989." Monika joked with a jest pout.

She glanced up at her partner, and the two shared a moment of laughter. Soft, but warm and heartfelt.

"I mean," the german female continued. "I'm sure that not even our siblings know that much about us."

"I know." The male country nodded with a broad grin. "But it sure is nice to have someone relate to you for once."

"Ja." His partner giggled. "It is."

Ludwig found himself looking into the german maiden once again. She could almost be perfect if she always smiled like that. His own smile remained, but it was now a smile of admiration, admiration towards the girl in front of him.

"Mein Gott, du bist so wundershön." He breathed.

Monika looked up at him, her brilliant blues sparkling like the ocean glistening under the sun.

"What?"

"Well I should be going now." Ludwig announced, ignoring her question. He stood up, pushing his seat back. "I believe I've wasted more than enough of your time." He said as he picks up the book he had dismissed earlier.

"You have." Monika nodded, picking up her own book and tracked the part where she was made to leave off.

"But I think I still have something to know about." The male nation interrupted once more just before she even started.

Monika glanced up. "What is it?"

"What would you like for dinner?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I'll be cooking for tonight." Her partner offered. "Both as an apology for interrupting you and as thanks for letting me get to know my roommate a little better."

The girl smiled once again and guided her eyes back to the arrangement of printed words on her hands. "Wurst would be nice." She answered.

The German male smiled warmly. "Wurst it is." He said before walking away from the table.

"And I want some stollen for dessert!" She called up.

"I'll see what I can do!" He replied before disappearing on the other side of the library door, leaving Monika behind alone once again, with her eyes on the novel, but with her mind on something else.

Or rather, someone else.

As the infamous Berlin Wall falls apart on the ground.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen, Hetalians and Nyotalians: My OTP._**

 ** _Okay, lemme just say that THE BERLIN WALL IS NOT DEMOLISHED, I was just talking about the PURPOSE of the wall being gone. So that and I misunderstood our history book._**

 ** _I don't think I still have some faults on this, since I have reread and reedited this, like, five times._**

 ** _Why, you ask? Because this is my OTP!_**

 ** _And if you guys are wondering why Doitsu is being a little...pushy towards Doiko, it's because he gets pretty frustrated, if not, despatate, if he doesn't get to find what he is looking for (and that is the information of his partner, which he can only get at the world where the Nyo's came from, but them boys don't know they're from another world, yet) and this trait of Doitsu's is just my headcanon._**

 ** _I'm sorry for being such a fangirl if you guys noticed, I'm a hardcore doitsuist so this is why XD_**

 ** _And I have the right to do so because THIS SHIP ISN'T BEING SHIPPED ENOUGH!_**

 ** _So after these two are their siblings, and after them are the Allies! Man, I'm so excited!_**

 ** _But not as excited as I was when I wrote this._**

 ** _I guess that's all for now, bye~_**

 ** _—Kaith_**


	11. 「East Berlin」Silver Hair and Red Ribbons

The male Prussian country looked at the clock for the third time: seven-fifty. Then he turned to the hallway and glowered at his roommate's room door. "Julchen! We're gonna be late!"

"Ja, ja!" The Prussian female appeared finally. "Sheesh! You're getting more and more unawesome if you keep nagging like that!"

Julchen went towards the door, but Gilbert blocked it. She looked up at him as he stares into her with his face scrunched. "What?!" Julchen spat.

"That's it." Gilbert said, "go sit on the couch."

"What?"

"Just do it."

The Prussian female looked at him doubtfully, but she obliged with a sigh. "Whatever."

She sat on one of the side chairs, and sensed he partner walk behind it. She suddenly became uneasy, "What're you doing?"

"Just sit still." Gilbert commanded.

Julchen rolled her eyes an did what she was told. Then, as she felt the fingers of the Prussian male combing through her snow white locks, her dual-colored eyes widened in surprise. "What—"

"I said still, dammit." Gilbert said, and continued gathering Julchen's hair under one fist. Smoothing the strands back, but leaving her bangs rest on her forehead and the thin little trims fall at the sides of her face.

And that is when it donned on her: **Gilbert is tying her hair.**

Julchen blushed furiously as the male Prussian tamed her thick silver locks under a bright red ribbon, taking his time to perfect the knot. As he did so, he smirked as he noticed the redding of his partner's ear, but did not attempt to comment on it.

"There!" Gilbert stepped back and grinned down at his successful work.

Julchen slowly stood up, trying her hardest to hide her face that is now a shade of red deeper than the Prussian male's scarlet irises. "Da—danke." She stuttered with a shaky nod.

"Alright," Gilbert grabbed his backpack and swung the door open. "Now let's go!"

 _ **•••Time skip brought to you by Gilbert and Julchen•••**_

 _ **Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinnngg~**_

"Prussia, is that you?!" Marianne gasped, her lavander orbs a perfect circle.

"What? Is it that I got four-hundred times more awesome that you couldn't even recognized me?! HAHAHAHAHA!" Julchen boasted proudly, her ponytailed hair, now stopping at her mid calves, bouncing about.

"You never knew how to tie your own hair, though." Monika stated quietly with her eyes fixated on her Algebra textbook.

"Yeah, Gilbert tied my hair." Julchen said.

And the whole table went silent.

After a second, the American male bursted into laughter. "Seriously?! Man I never would've thought I mean—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH—OW!" Alfred exclaimed as Gilbird hit his scalp with its beak.

"But for reals, though." Julchen turned to her partner, a snow white brow raised. "Are you sure you're not gay?"

 **"SERIOUSLY?!"** Gilbert bursted, "Is it bad that I've seen old man Fritz tie his hair enough time for me to actually learn how?!"

"Okay, okay, jeez, calm down." Julchen patted her partner's shoulder. "I know your ego got bruised badly enough when our classmates thought of you as a nerd in disguise of an awesome thug." She laughed.

"Wait, nerd? Prussia?!" Francis laughed, "this I gotta hear!"

"Yeah, well, I kinda went like this..." Julchen started.

 **"Mr. Beilschmidt!"**

The male Prussian country shot his head up from the wooden desk, "okay, okay, I'm up! I'm up."

The class stared at Gilbirt and laughed as the teacher glowered down at him. "Sleeping in class again, huh? Then I suppose, since you have the guts to fall asleep during my class, you know well enough not to listen."

"But—"

"So please give us one event that occurred during the end of World War 2, if you please."

Gilbert took a glance at his brother, who turned away, not wanting any involvement with him.

Then he looked at his seatmate: Julchen. Who gave him an apologetic smile as to tell him how he's on his own with this.

"Ugh, I dunno," Gilbert scratched his head as he stands up, "I guess...maybe that one time when Germany had to split into two, with the Eastern side being Prussia, which became the property of," Gilbert had to groan before continuing. "Russia." He finished, leaving a sour taste on in his mouth upon mentioning it. "Or Union of Soviet Socialist Republics for that matter." He officially finished before taking his seat.

The whole class stared at the albino male in shocked silence. Some with their mouths hanging open, the others doing mute claps in astonishment. And Julchen trying to stifle a laugh.

"Very good." The teacher said, the turned to the rest of the class. "Class, if you really have to fall asleep during any discussion, make sure that you know the lesson, or prepare your arse outside the classroom, understood?!"

Then, a chorus of bored agreement came to answer.

"And as for you, Mr. Beilschmidt!" The teacher turned back at Gilbert and hit the back of his hand with the stick. "Just because you have a slight on one lesson does not mean you are free to take your naps whenever you please. I still expect you to be like your brother, if that would have any possibility."

"Y-yes, sir." Gilbert whispered, blowing at the straight pink mark across the back of his pale right hand. Then sticking out his tongue just after their teacher turns back to the blackboard to resume their lesson. And under their desks, the Prussian pair low-fived.

"And since then, our classmates thought of Gilbert as a nerd who tried so hard to be cool that he almost made them believe so." Julchen finished after her storytelling.

"Was it my fault that I remember what I did back then?!" Gilbert fumed.

"No, but you do realize that nobody knows who we really are here?" Arthur reasoned, rolling his summer-green orbs.

"But back to the topic," Julchen said, then turned to her partner, "is it really okay for you to tie my hair, like, don't you feel unawesome and just totally lame?"

"Why would I?" Gilbert answered, "didn't you say you looked four hundred times more awesome now? If I get to help my partner feel awesome, then I'd feel awesome too!" He then laughed, loud and proud. "You know, I could even braid it for you."

"Duuuuude!" Alfred exlaimed, looking as if he just swallowed something sour, "sooooo gay!"

"Actually," Rose began, "most girls find it turning on when boys know how to style their girls' hair. So if it appeals to us girls, then it isn't gay." She explained.

"Yeah!" Arthur followed, then turned back to Rose's left pigtail, which he was holding, "so how does this work again?" He asked the pink and green pixies.

"Now where did you learn how to braid?!" Julchen questioned aloud, now seriously bewildered.

"Grandpa Germania." Gilbert answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't even know how!" Julchen exclaimed, "even back then, it was grandma who always did Westie's braids when she was a kid. Right, Westie?" She looked at her German sister.

"Come to think of it," Sakura spoke up softly, "Doiko-san, why did you cut your hair again? I heard that it used to be about half as long as Prussia-san back then, desu."

The female Germany looked above her textbook towards her ally, "Well, it's just that having shorter hair is less frustrating to me." She answered.

"Ve," Alice joined in, "you could've just said that you had to cut your hair to prepare for the two World Wars." She recalled.

"That barely changes the fact." Monika said without looking away from her book.

"I think that a girl looks best with whatever she is most comfortable in." Ludwig commented.

His partner looked at him for a second, then back again on her book, "Danke." She uttered with a nod, a ghost of a smile being hidden by the book she was holding.

"Ve, Alice," Feliciano said.

"Si, Bello?" Alice turned to her partner, who seemed to be a little shy as he fiddles with his thumbs.

"Well, I don't really know how to braid or tie a girl's hair," he admitted humbly, "but would you at least let me brush your hair?"

Alice brightened up, "Of course, Bello!" She hugged her partner. "Gracie!"

"So, yeah!" Gilbert said, "whenever you need an awesome guy to tie an awesome girl's awesomely long hair, just call my name and I will be there!" He exclaimed.

Julchen giggled, "Okay," then she leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Gilbert's left cheek, "Danke~" she then exclaimed.

Gilbert was left idle, with his face about as red as the scarlet ribbon that held his partner's silver locks together, "Uh—Mmh." He stuttered with a nod.

"So gay." Alfred scoffed mockingly, followed by Amelia smacking him playfully by the back.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **So that's about done for Prussia, at least for now ^_^**_

 _ **Okay, so I still have to brainstorm ideas for the Allies, especially for China and Russia because my brain is running dry with cute moments relating to these kinds of people.**_

 _ **And I'm also kinda busy as a Hetalian: I'm watching Hetalia for the second time now, and I'm at the third volume of World Stars, and compiling every Hetalia character songs. Do I still have to be considered a noob now? XD**_

 _ **But I gotta be honest, I'm still waiting for the development of Hetaloid because it's still pretty...should I continue that, I feel so offensive, honestly.**_

 _ **But you know what? In the character songs, Italy's singing voice is so cool when relaxed, Doitsu has the best vocals in high notes, Nihon, just, *fangirls internally* but my favorite song is Ukraine's and Belarus' Carrot and Stick.**_

 _ **So I totally recommend listening to character songs in your free time, guys, totally worth it!**_

 _ **So that's all for now!**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	12. 「Paris」 Playing Pretend

"Bonjour, à tous!"

The nine pairs of countries sitting at the table all turned towards a duet of a male and female voice to find the French pair in each other's arms, grinning widely at them.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

* * *

"Francis," Marianne called the French male from across the table, "Est ce que tu vas bien?"

Francis snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at hie partner who seemed somewhat worried. "Oh, uh..oui." he then turned away, "don't worry about it, mon cher."

"Francis," Marianne repeated, "how are you fine if you haven't even touched a fork on your dinner?" she gestured a hand towards the plate of the French male, with its contents still perfectly displayed like it was only served a second ago, and the cutlery still placed on the clean white table napkin. "Ça va, talk to me." She said with a soft smile.

Francis sighed heavily and leaned back on his chair, "You will not believe me, though." He said, turning his head away from the young lady.

"Is it that my cooking is bad?" The French maiden asked warily.

"Non!" Francis denied, his expression completely against Marianne's suggestion, "how can you say that, chére?"

"Then what is it?" Marianne pressed, her rose-tinted lips pursing with worry.

"It's just..." Francis sighed again and looked down on his lap, "the filles in our class are driving me insane."

Marianne chuckled, "guess that just makes you even." She snorted.

"Mademoiselle," the French male looked at her, "it's not that. It is how they act, it's much more different than the women back then." He rested his forehead on his right hand, "I mean, back then, women are so graceful and elegant, and they do not throw themselves at me everytime they see me, much less scream my name like I am their sugar daddy."

The French female giggled, "well honestly, you kind of are." She commented, "but I still do not get why you're being like this, don't you like the belles at our class?" She reminded.

"Oui." Francis replied with a kurt nod, "but now that I realize that those belles are actually insane, stalkerish, and would do anything for me to let them in our apartment, I mean, why?! They're only teenagers!" He fumed in exasperation.

"It's the hormones," Marianne noted, "but I do agree that modern maidens tend to forget their ladylikeness when it comes to pretty boys."

Francis sighed again, "This is why I flirt with women, not with girls."

Marianne rolled her eyes, but after a second, her elegant face became downcast, "I also have boys chasing me around school, to be honest."

"Oh, right." Francis said. He recalled how Marianne was always approached by their classmates with thee roses and a heart-shaped box almost everyday since the first three days of school, "The fact that even boys can fall so hard."

"But they aren't my problem, really." Marianne continued, "your fangirls are my problem."

"What?" Francis' eyes widened, "what did they do to you?!"

Marianne shook her head, "Nothing in particular, but when your desk gets to have love letters and poetry, I get hate letters and threats." She said nonchalantly.

Francis didn't knew why, but as his partner told him that, his frustration towards the girls burned up. Why would they have to bother Marianne? It's him they wanted, why are they turning their eyes towards her?

"I guess it's because I am always seen with you." Marianne said with a shrug, "but it's okay, they do not really bother me that much."

"Well it bothers me now!" Francis slammed his hands onto the table, "why do you have to get tangled up in my mess?!" He leaned back and raked his hand over his golden locks with a heavy sigh, "Now I have to keep them away from you... Somehow."

"Francis, do not worry about moi," Marianne assured with a smile, "I can take care of myself."

Then suddenly, a bulb of idea lit up inside Francis' brain. He stood up from his chair and took Marianne's two hands with his, "Marianne," he said, "will you be my amoureux?"

Marianne blinked at her partner, dumbfounded. But after her brain had processed the french male's words, her lavander orbs widened into a perfect circle and her cheeks were tinted ruby. "WHAT?!" She shrieked.

"Think about it!" Francis told her with a broad smile, "we act as a fake couple so everybody can stop bothering us!"

Marianne's mouth hung open as if words were being waited to come out, "I—I don't—I don't know..." She blurted out. "Thi—this idea may cause us m—more problems th—than what we have...now."

"But bel," Francis begged, "don't you think our classmates are getting a little too far?"

"But..." Marianne pursed her lips and turned away as to think, wriggling her hands off or her partner's grasp, "but...there's going to be...a lot of consequences...like, what if they'll just get jealous and..." Her quivering voice kept her from continuing.

"I'll take care of you, ma chère, I promise." Francis swore, "just let us try this out. Unless... You're already seeing one of your suitors."

"Non!" Marianne protested. "Francis, we both know the last thing I want is to lead boys on. Isn't that why I always reject their proposals?" She reminded.

"So is it a deal?" Francis asked, "this wouldn't just benefit me, Marianne, this may also have your admirers stop bothering you."

Marianne didn't speak as she held her head down to think. Honestly, the real reason as to why she kept rejecting all those handsome young men is because she had shut her heart ever since her first love was... It was something both France would not bring back.

She looked up at Francis, "just...until they stop bothering us. Okay."

Francis smiled with relief, "Okay." He nodded, sitting down, "now let's finish our dinner, I wouldn't want your hard work to go to waste." He smiled.

"Mmh." The French maiden nodded with a smile, then clasped the fork and knife lightly. 'It's just an act,' Marianne thought, 'it isn't real. You can do this, Franiko.' She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh.

* * *

"And that is why we're doing this." Marianne finished her story.

"So that's why you two were so lovey-dovey in public since this morning!" Isabel said as she leans over the two french countries, remembering spotting the French pair and their public display of affection at the hallway earlier.

"So why are you here and not with your beloved Philippines?" Chiara spat at the Spanish lady bitterly as she said the south-east Asian country's name with irritation.

"Aww, don't worry, Romana!" Isabel cooed as she hugs the South Italian girl, "don't be jealous; Antonio and I let them be with the Korea's so we can be with our Romano's again!" She said.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, BITCH!" Chiara shrieked as she attempts to rip the Spanish maiden's hands off of her.

"But are you guys sure it's gonna work?" Gilbert asked with a raised brow. "I think you'll just make your fans jealous and then do everything to 'break you guys up'." He said as he gestured air quotes on the last part.

"Oh it wouldn't be too bad," Francis assured as he places a hand over his partner's shoulder, making her lean over to his, "if I get to show how much I really love Franiko, I can bet that they'll give up on their hopes." He grinned.

The male France looked down at his partner and turned his proud grin into a warm smile for her. Marianne looked down shyly and kept her own smile for herself.

"Ve, but aren't you guys worried?" Feliciano asked.

"Worried?" Francis repeated, cocking his head to the side, "about what?"

"About the idea of, maybe, your acting becoming real overtime?" Alice answered.

"Oh, non." Marianne said, shaking her head and putting out her palms in front. Then looking down, her face in a solemn expression, "after all, my Paris had been locked up for a long time." She said as she lays a hand down to her chest.

"So he's still in there, huh?" Rose mumbled.

"No," Marianne smiled as to dismiss her sorrow, "but the scar where he left still hasn't healed."

"Burns can take a long time before healing." Julchen noted. Then her pink-to-blue eyes widened as she realized what she had just said, "Oh mein gott, Franiko, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean to!" She quickly said.

"We've just got into a sore topic, you guys." Antonio said, glancing warily at his French ally.

The female France smiled forgivingly at her albino friend, "Ça va, I know you didn't."

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG~

"Guess that's your cue, guys," Gilbert joked as he stands up from his seat with Julchen. "Good luck." He gave a salute at his friend.

"Merci." Francis smiled as he took his 'lover's' hand. "Guess it's action time." He told her.

Marianne giggled as they walked away, "Oui."

~Time Skip brought to you by Francis and Marianne~

"FRANCIS!" "MARIANNE!"

The French pair swiftly turned their heads to where their names were called to find all of their classmates run towards them with a uniform expression. "IS IT TRUE THAT YOU TWO'RE TOGETHER?!"

Marianne and Francis both flinched at the ringing chorus of the class.

The female France sighed to herself. 'This convincing thing is going to take a while.' She thought, looking at her fake boyfriend, who seems to be thinking the same thing.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well there you have it for. The Frenchies!**_

 _ **The next part is gonna be the Americanse, then the English, then the Russians, then the Chinese.**_

 _ **This is gonna be tiring.**_

 _ **Still, I'm glad that I can see some people actually taking notice in my story (because truth be told I only wrote this because there is not enough HetaNyo selfcest fanfics out there and it's killing the capolas out of me), I have more views in than here in Wattpad, but I can wait for four thousand years everyone, and I will come back and say "I've been waiting for you."**_

 _ **Okay, sorry. What I'm trying to say is that I'm so happy that some people actually like this even though it's still too few but it's okay. I'm still new and like I said, I can wait.**_

 _ **Without further ado:**_

 _ **Adios!**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	13. 「Washington D C」 Netflix and Chill

Friday night: the favorite times of many students, especially the Americans. Such as the two America's as they excitedly raced back to their apartments.

"HAHA!" Amelia laughed boastfully, "I win again!" She raised her left fist up in the air as her right turned the knob of their apartment door and leapt inside.

"Guess this really means that you gotta lay off on those burgers, buddy." She grinned menacingly at the American male panting behind her.

"Don't," Alfred paused and gasped some air before continuing, "don't get too cocky, dudette, I still won last Friday." He said with a smugly.

"Whatever." Amelia turned around and shrugged off her scarlet blazer, leaving off her beige sweater, blouse, and jumper skirt, "go ahead and order pizza while I take a shower." She commanded without looking back as she skipped towards the bathroom.

Alfred rolled his eyes as he watches the bathroom door at the end of the hallway open and close.

 _ **~Time skip brought to you by Amelia and Alfred~**_

"So," Amelia started as she sensed her partner at the living room without looking away from her phone, "what're we gonna play today?"

The american pair agreed to have Friday night as their game night since the first week of school. every Friday, they beat each other's avatars in their favorite battle games. But today, Alfred has something else in mind.

"Netfix." He answered.

"Eh?" She looked up at him.

The male America shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like watching something today."

Amelia stared at her partner suspiciously.

"What?" Alfred asked, throwing his hands up.

Amelia turned away and shook her head, "Nothing." She said and she opened the top pizza box at the coffee table.

"Hold it!" Alfred halted as the American girl's hand extended towards a slice, "not until the movie."

The female country leaned back impatiently, "Then get this over with, dude!"

As her partner sets up the movie, Amelia pondered over her thoughts. 'Why Netflix?' She thought, 'has that guy even heard about that Netflix and Chill thing? What is he planning?'

The female American country jumped slightly as her counterpart flops onto the couch next to her. "Alright!" He exclaimed as the opening credits of the film started to play.

"I don't think I've seen this before." Amelia commented, trying to recall anything if she actually had seen it.

"Yeah, it's new." Alfred noted, "I just picked randomly, but from what I've seen, it's got good reviews."

The American girl breaths deeply as her pulse quickens. 'Netflix...then what?'

 _ **~30 minutes later~**_

The American pair threw back their heads and laughed as loud as they can together.

The female nation gasped for air, "Man, that was gold!" She exclaimed, pointing towards the screen.

"Guess randomly picking a movie on Netflix is pretty worth it, huh?"

"Totally!" The female nation agreed as she takes a full bite at a pizza slice from their fourth box.

"Sheesh, you're finishing of boxes all by yourself!" The American male complained as he reaches over to grab another slice.

"That's your problem buddy." Amelia pointed at her roommate with her pinkie finger before taking one firm bite from her slice, leaving some melted cheese and tomato sauce on her lips.

"Uh, Ally," Alfred called, noticing the stain, "you got something here." He pointed towards his own mouth.

"Here?" The American girl wiped her chin, getting nothing.

"No, ugh," he swallowed, "here." He gestured towards his lips once more.

"Where?" Amelia wiped the clean side of her lips and looked at her fingers again. Nothing.

"On your...lips." Her partner breathed.

Amelia licked her bottom lip as her partner watches, smudging the sauce, "Is it gone?"

The American male didn't know what has gotten in to his head, but the next thing he did is swiftly lean over and grab the girl's shoulder, smacking his lips onto hers, wiping away the stain on her bottom lip with his tongue.

Amelia sat frozen as she felt her heartbeat go from steady as a pillar to as fast as a drumroll.

"There." Alfred mumbled as he pulled back, still not sure why he unconsciously did that.

But as he turns back at the screen, the female yanked his arm back and returned her lips to his. She pulled back and murmured, "Let's just get this over with." And brought herself back to the kiss.

Alfred gladly answered her partner's kiss, sending the girl bolts of electrifying pleasure, giving more and more fuel to her blood.

He drove his hands underneath her shirt, feeling her flawlessly smooth skin, she gasped, and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside.

Her mind seemed to have gone numb, giving him the hand to dominance. He let her lie down as he drops himself on top of her.

With all that's left in Amelia's senses, she heard the voices talking at the screen, smirking from her anxiety earlier, because now:

 _Netflix and Chill? Yes please._

 _ **~Monday~**_

"So, in other words..." Chun-Yan began after Amelia's storytelling.

"Yep," the American girl nodded. "Netflix and chill!"

"But it's only been a month and a week!" Rose complained.

"Igiko, pleasure always comes first than love, da~" Anya mused with a playful smile.

The English maiden shuddered.

"Plus, it's totally worth-it." Amelia shrugged, "last friday night was so much like the Space Race from the Cold War."

"Why?" The four girls asked.

"Because," Amelia leaned in and rested her jaw on both palms, "it was out of this world!" She exclaimed with a wide grin and sparkling ocean eyes.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Pretty freaking short. But pretty freaking hot._**

 ** _I'm sorry, I'm still thinking of what in the wide wide world of Hetalia would I do for the next few chapters for these guys, like sheesh! I still got nothin' on my mind at some countries–oh wait, now I do~_**

 ** _Okay whatever. I just need more reads to push up my writer spirit and more Staring at HetaNyo selfcest pics on my phone for inspirations XD_**

 ** _That's all I have to say,_**

 ** _Ittekimasu~_**

 ** _—Kaith_**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _I've read your reviews on me and I want to cry thank you so much, you guys know who you are!_**


	14. 「London」 Tea and Emeralds

"Rose!"

The English maiden turned around and met her partner.

"Hold on a second." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Then hurry up, mate!"

"Okay." He panted as he leans down, his arms on his knees supporting himself. After a few seconds, he stood up straight and smoothed out the wrinkles at the collar of his blazer. "Hello!" He greeted.

"Hi." She nodded, "mind telling me why you were so determined to catch up to me today?"

"Oh, of course!" He answered brightly, "Would thee careth to haveth some tea with thy partner at the café down the street? It will beth the treat of thous truly." He bowed formally towards her.

She giggled and rolled he eyes from his ridicule, but she accepted the offer, "It is the pleasure of thous truly, good sir." She held out the sides of her skirt and bowed back.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed, grabbing her left arm and tucking it into his right one. "Allow me to take thee to thy destiny, my fair lady!" He stated as they walked out of the campus gates.

* * *

"So," Rose began as she sips on her chamomile tea. "Why exactly did you want to take me here, Arthur?"

"Oh, uh, well..." The English male trailed off. "I kind of just wanted to spend some time with my partner to get to know her better. I mean, the two of us are the future rulers of our lands, so it is best that we get to strengthen our trust to one another." He smiled, "after all, this is the very reason why we're roommates."

Rose nodded in confirmation, "Fair enough." She takes another sip on her tea before continuing, "but I do not see why you have to invite me here when we can do this back home."

"I just figured that this way is more fun than just back in our unit," he shrugged, "b-but this doesn't mean that this is date, alright? This is more like just a partner bond or something." He said.

"Of course!" She agreed. "I would not have mistaken this as a date, not at all." She smiled, shaking her head.

Arthur took a sip on his Earl Grey, then cleared his throat. "I've been meaning to ask you something, Rose."

The English maiden looked up to across the table and swallowed her piece of scone, "What is it?"

"Have you ever seen those fairies from the legend? The ones only girls can see between eight to seventeen years of age?" The English male asked, intrigued.

Rose opened her mouth to explain but immediately shut it. In their world, it was the boys who can see those fairies, so she never saw them.

She bit the inside of her cheek when she saw the eagerness in her male counterpart's face. He was so cute, like a kid waiting for the ice cream truck in the summer.

The thought of his disappointment in learning that she had never seen them just made her heart sink.

"I have." She nodded with a smile. "Their wings really do leave glitters as they flap."

It felt so wrong to give him false excitement. But this is just how she can cover the fact that she is not from this world.

"They do?" His green eyes sparkled brighter like emeralds in the light.

"Yes." She tried to spread her smile without making it look fake. "Though I've only seen them for a few, since I am usually home and studying sorcery."

"Well that's too bad," he commented, "well at least you get to see them."

"Indeed." She mumbled, then prepared her next cup of tea.

The English male took his time scrutinizing the young lady across from him.

She is very ladylike as he is a gentleman.

Though her long blond twintails make her look more like a doll. But she still appears to be adorable with them. Arthur takes pride in doing those tails himself just this morning.

Her posture and the way she wears her clothes are precisely elegant.

And the structure of her face are very idealistic: tall nose, pointed chin, bow-shaped lips, high cheekbones.

But if he could be asked which part of her face is the most emphasized, he would answer immediately:

Her eyes.

Through the rather thick lens of her black-rimmed glasses are a pair of beautiful emerald gems. If someone would just look closely and see through those glass barriers, they will understand how Arthur can get lost in them everyday.

Wait, did he really just thought of that?

Well, Rose is beautiful, indeed, but there's no way he could get attracted that fast! It has only been a month and a half!

"Arthur," Rose broke through the English male's thoughts, "you're staring off into space once again."

"Oh," he blinked a couple times, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she assured him, "I still like your company either way."

The English male's cheeks tinted with the color opposite to his own eyes, and looked away. "Uh, well... It's a pleasure, I guess."

"It is." She chuckled, "you're my ideal partner."

She sipped on her tea, but then realized what she had just said. She gasped into her hot beverage and choked on it, violently coughing out the liquid that irritated her windpipe.

"Oh my God!" Arthur shot out from his seat and hastily poured a glass of water conveniently placed at the side of the table. He quickly sat next to her and held the glass in front of her. She cupped the glass with her two hands and drank the contents with her eyes closed, her fingers touching the knuckles of her partner's hand as he still held the glass, while his free one rubbed the back of the English female.

Rose inhaled, then blew out the air through her plum-hued lips. "Thank you." She looked up at him and halted, as their identical emerald orbs locked in on one another.

 _Was his eyes always this enchanting?_ Rose thought. She never really thought much of people's eyes. If they were blue, they are blue. If they were brown, then they are brown. If they were green, then they are green.

But now, she realized. Arthur's eyes weren't just green. They were more brilliant than that. Albeit she cannot say that they sparkle like rare emeralds, she can conclude that they were like the most vibrant mint, or like the grass when summer is at its brightest. But mostly like a wonderful forest filled with adventures and magic and secrets that can only be unfurled by those with the heart as brave and adventurous as those green gems require.

His eyes were not just green eyes.

"Rose," Arthur breathed.

"Arthur." She responded, sighing his name.

He leaned over and extended his hand behind her, his breath tickling the delicate skin of her neck as he reaches over to grab a fold of napkin. He sat back and dabbed the soft paper towel onto her chin, cleaning the water off of her mouth as his thumb caresses her rose-tinted lips through the thin white paper.

"There." He said, dropping the crumpled-up napkin on the table, then turning to her, "I never thought I'd have to say this, but, even though it's tea, please do drink responsibly."

Rose snorted and bursted out laughing.

Arthur chuckled beside her. "I'm serious though."

"I know!" She gasped, "I'm sorry!"

Arthur shook his head with an amused smile, then went across the table to sit back on his previous seat.

Rose secretly wished that he had not done so.

"I'm sorry," The English maiden repeated, "I just thought about what I've said earlier. About you being my type of partner? I meant partner to rule the country, okay?" She cleared, "not the significant other partner, nor the love partner partner. Or—"

"Okay, okay," her partner interrupted, "I get it, love. Calm down."

"Oh, uh," Rose regained her composure on the leather seat. "Yes."

"But was that really the reason as to why you had that episode earlier?" Arthur furrowed his brows disbelievingly, "I mean, of course I would never think of our partnership today as something more!" He laughed nervously, a hint of pink dusting across his cheeks.

Rose nodded. "Of course you wouldn't."

Though the English female thought of that as rather disappointing.

The male English country looked at the progressively darkening sky, "Oh my," he stood up, "I believe it is time to go now, my lady." He smiled as her walked up to where Rose was sitting and extended out a hand.

She gladly took it into hers, "Indeed." She nodded in agreement and stood up as well, "I would not fancy the thought of starting dinner late." She smiled.

And he smiled back at her.

The two walked out of the café, and Arthur stopped in front of her.

"Although it was only for a quick cup," he said, "I have still enjoyed my time conversing with thee." He leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, which he was currently holding.

She smiled as butterflies began to fly about inside her stomach. "I could say the same to thee, my good sir." She said as he stands up. She gently placed her free hand on his shoulder and held her chin up, leaving a gentle peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Arthur."

She grabbed the hand he is using to hold hers and walked along the sidewalk, "Come on, let's go back before the sun fully disappears."

"U—uhm." Arthur stuttered, "S—sure." He nodded as he follows her lead, his face now a color completely opposite to those brilliant pair of gems he had noticed twinkling a little earlier.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Still too short, but at least there's that kiss part. But not lips-to-lips._**

 ** _I saw a meme about how fanfictions would describe Hetalia characters' eyes and Iggy's was all about emeralds, emeralds, emeralds. Well, they are green so..._**

 ** _I barely have any idea about the dialogues at the medieval period so it's great if you'd mentally correct my mistakes if you do know._**

 ** _Anyway, if anybody's still waiting for this chap, gumenne, scusa, es tut mir leid. Because Finals just slapped me and my schoolmates in the face, but at least it's finally vacation!_**

 ** _Which means I can have more time brainstorming what to do with this fanfiction, how to end it, and how a beautiful plot twist can fit into this._**

 ** _I ain't spoiling if you're still reading._**

 ** _Well, that's all I have to say._**

 ** _Bis später!_**

 ** _—Kaith_**


	15. 「Moscow」 Autumn Rains and Fireplace

Yao scowled at the outside scene of the campus grounds as the damp orange colors of the grass and trees get continuously wet by the pouring rain.

"I hate rains, aru." He heaved a sigh.

"It's autumn," Chun-Yan told him as she fiddles with her umbrella, "and this is why I told you to bring an umbrella, aru!" She scolded him.

"Shi, I know, aru." He rolled his eyes, "but it's not like we both forgot to bring one."

Somewhere around the dampened scenery outside, the Chinese male noticed a pair of figures into the rain.

"Wha—" he narrowed his eyes to get a good look at those two silhouettes under the rain.

Because even though he looks to be about sixteen, he is actually about four thousand years of age. But physically nineteen.

"Aren't those the Russia's?" He pointed towards the moving figures.

Chun-Yan pictured out one body with long hair swaying and another big one, both seeming to kid around in the rain. "Shi." She answered while shaking her head. "Those two never seem to grow up, aru. They probably think of rain as melted snow." She said before opening up her umbrella.

 _ **•••Earlier•••**_

The male Russian country sighed, "It's raining, da."

"So?" Anya shrugged. "This doesn't mean that it's the end of the world."

"But how are we going to go back home?" Ivan looked at his partner, "neither of us brought an umbrella."

"Simple," Anya stepped out and into the pouring rain, "we walk home like we always do."

Ivan widened his violet eyes, "But Anya, we'll get drenched!" He reasoned.

"It's not like we'll never get dry." She said, "come on! Don't tell me you're scared of a little rain, da~" She teased.

"Haha, challenge accepted." He smirked, then stepped out of the campus building and out to the shower of rain, wetting his uniform and bag. He looked up at the dull gray sky as rain progressively drummed down to the ground.

Anya gathered an ample amount of rainwater into her hands an splashed it towards her partner.

"What the—" the Russian male wiped his face and narrowed his eyes at the mischievously grinning female.

"Catch me if you can!" She started running away from him, her dampening hair swaying behind her as her wet leather shoes splashed against puddles of rainwater.

Ivan smiled competitively and chased after her. His own shoes clapping against the wet ground, drenching his pants further.

Anya turned back at him and kicked a puddle of rain towards her partner, in which he shielded with his already-wet arms. He kicked back and drenched her as well.

The Russian pair chased each other out of the campus grounds, the Russian female laughing loudly as her partner runs behind her.

"Gotcha!"

She yelped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

Ivan stepped back but slipped on the wet ground, accidentally pulling his partner with him.

Anya gasped as the pair crashed onto the pool of rain beneath them, the female landing onto her counterpart.

"Ow." Ivan groaned, only his one eye opened as the other is squeezed shut.

"Thanks for breaking my fall!" She giggled as she gets up on her own feet, giving a hand to her partner.

But instead of the Russian male taking her hand to bring himself up, he yanked her arm back down. She gasped as she crashed back down against him.

"Ivan!" She exclaimed, her hands on his shoulder as she lifts her head up.

The Russian male laughed as she frowns at him. His mirth died out and he revealed his lavender eyes, locking into her lilac pair.

The two seemed to have forgotten how to breathe at that moment. The consistent drumming of rain seemed to have been muted; the surroundings stilled.

The Russian male reached over and smoothed out ashen tresses of hair glued to her face by the water. Her breath hitches.

Then he splashed a puddle at her face.

"Gah!" She sat up and wiped her face.

He laughed loudly and stood up, "You should've seen your face!"

She kicked some water at him and pouted. "Aren't we supposed to be going home?"

"You're the one who dared me to chase you, da?"

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Then turned around and started walking, clutching her bag as she did so, looking down as her face contrasts the cold rain with a blush.

"Da~" Ivan trudged beside her, "Are you mad?"

"No." She pouted and looked away.

"I'm sorry, da!" He smiled, "you're just so adorable!"

She whipped her head back to face him, the pale complexion of her face filtering a brighter pink.

The Russian male widened his smile, though it never turned into a grin.

He went in front of her and smoothed out her damp bangs like he did earlier, then tucking her fringe behind her ear. He smiled, a sweet smile that does not exactly reach his eyes, but can tug at the Russian maiden's heart.

Her pulse started to pound as loud as a bass drum during a parade. Loud enough for her ears to hear, and he too, may probably sense it.

He landed a kiss as light as a feather on her damp forehead. Her lilac pair formed into a perfect circle as she felt all of her breath leave her lungs in one exhale.

He pulled back and looked down at her, his smile remaining as sweet as honey or all those extra packets of sugar in their tea.

"Let's go home." He told her before he holds her hand and walked their way back to their apartment.

* * *

Anya stared at the crackling flame at the fireplace. Her drenched uniform now replaced with warm, dry clothes. She had just came out of the shower and her damp ashen hair is washed and hooded under a white towel.

Ivan walked towards his partner and held out a cup of hot chocolate for her. "Here."

She glanced up at the porcelain cup in his hand, then up to his smile, which she returned, "Spasibo."

She took the cup from him and he sat down next to her. As she takes one satisfying sip of the hot beverage, she noticed that his hair is dark with dampness from the shower, with droplets of water falling from the ends of his ash blond hair to the towel draped around his neck.

"The wet-look really suits you, da." Anya commented.

"So do you." Ivan replied as he takes a drink on his own cup.

They both turned their eyes back to the fire. They watched as the red, orange, and gold dance together upon their wooden stage. The tricolor embracing one another as they take off from the surface, rising up, merging and shrinking into one hue, and disappearing into the tip like a vanishing point. Then the cycle continues.

Suddenly, the Russian female flinched as a sound of a sneeze broke the silence.

Ivan looked at her with violet orbs widened, and laughed. "That's pretty ironic."

The Russian female wiped her nose and sniffed. "What?"

"The country that's made to stand the most intense blizzard of winter, sneezes from a downfall in autumn." He held out a box of tissues for her, which she accepted.

"Yes, well," the Russian female lightly blew from a tissue, "I'm still human. Both of us are. Countries, but still human."

He smiled. "Da."

"Just that we have General Winter and they don't."

Anya turned to her partner and noticed his smile fading.

"Anya?" Ivan whispered.

She hummed in response.

"Am I..." He dropped his head down before continuing, "am I terrifying?"

"Kakiye?" Anya placed her cup down beside her.

Ivan's violet eyes were fixed on the fire in front of them, the warm light filtering his orbs into a magenta hue.

"Ivan, why would you say that?" Anya tipped her head to the side.

"They say," he furrowed his brows, "they say it's because of General Winter, but if it wasn't for him, Russia won't survive out there in the cold, would we?"

She nodded to him, "Of course we won't."

"But is it a bad thing? Is that the reason why they see me as scary? Or is there another?"

She shook her head, "Ivan, you're not scary. At least not to me."

"But..." He looked at her with his eyes now a somber dark shade, "you're not like the others."

She smiled as she slides off the towel on her head, placed it beside her cup, and leaned on his shoulder. "Ivan, you are the sweetest, most genuine guy I have ever met."

He looked up at him, her lilac eyes meeting his own lavender pair. She noticed it brighten as it met hers, and she ran her fingers to his jaw, then caressing his chin. "You're the best partner I could ever ask for."

Ivan's felt his own heartbeat from her words. He smiled, and snaked his arm around her waist. "Spasibo."

"Hmm." Anya faced the fire once again, and closed her eyes.

"Anya?"

"Hmm?"

He watched her intently as her body relaxes against him, her breathing deepening, her hands resting on her lap.

"Out of all the people I had to have as a partner... I'm glad it's you I'd get to become one with." He murmured, before he nuzzled his nose in her still-damp soft ashen locks.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Well this is FINALLY done! Oh ore no kamisama is anybody still reading this? I am so sorry, I got busy (mostly lazy) but I try to kick my ass back to work as soon as possible because I WILL FINISH THIS FIC EVEN WHEN IT KILLS ME!**_

 _ **Okay, well yeah. I'm pretty sure I did great in this chap, (although it's still pretty short, like my height) and I hope I'd do great in the next few chapters. Wish me luck!**_

 _ **Okay, so, laters!**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	16. 「Beijing」 Moonlight Memories

The Chinese male shifted on his bed. He rolled over to his left. Then he rolled over to his right.

With a groan, Yao groggily sat up as he concluded: he cannot sleep.

He got up and slipped on his sandals, then shrugging on his robe. The nights have been gradually getting colder now. He got out of his bedroom and proceeded to walk to the kitchen for a glass of water, yawning as he did so.

Cold wind suddenly blew towards him and he shivered, before noticing the glass doors to the balcony were opened.

Curious as to why so, he neared the open door, finding the silhouette of a petite girl outside.

"Chun-Yan?"

The Chinese female turned around and met her partner standing in the middle of the doorframe. "Y—Yao!"

"What are you doing here, aru?" The Chinese male asked with a raised brow, head tilted to the side. "It's cold."

"Uhm..." Chun-Yan fiddled with the hem of her robe's sleeves with the tips of her fingers, "I... can't sleep... aru."

"Can I... join you? I can't sleep either." He waited for her confirmation, forgetting his previous objective. After receiving a nod, he entered the balcony and leaned on the railings next to her.

The Chinese girl stared at him and observed with little light of the night. His long brown tresses that were usually tied back into a ponytail was now left down, toppling over his shoulders in a messy fashion that indicated his tossing and turning while he laid in his bed.

He actually looks good with his hair down, in her opinion.

"Tonight's an especially nice night, aru?" Yao turned to her and caught her gaze.

Chun-Yan turned away immediately, hoping that the faint light of the night would not give away her flushed cheeks, "Uh... s—shi." She nodded.

"Did you come out here to see the moon?" The Chinese male asked.

She nodded once again, "Shi, I just... find it very calming and... I guess nostalgic, aru. Especially the full moon like now." She answered as she played with her oversized sleeves.

"I agree, aru." He replied, then gazed back up, his hazel eyes glistening by the moonlight. "Look, the rabbit is pounding medicine."

She smiled, "Like every full moon, aru."

The Chinese pair left each other in peaceful silence under the moonlight. They listened to the quiet sounds of crickets and occasional passing vehicles on the highway.

Chun-Yan carried on reminiscing the moments she had when she was raising Sakura. All those times that occurred centuries ago, she kept alive in her memory as if it had only happened yesterday.

The moon also reminded Yao of those moments he has had with his brother whom he had found within the tall bamboos. Within the four millennia of his life, a century worth of watching over him and seeing him grow up was just a brief moment, but in his heart, it was special. More valuable than most times in his life so far.

To think that the Land of the Rising Sun used to only be a small body that both of them used to take care of.

The Chinese male then began to whisper a soft melody,

 _"Dang wo xing lai de shihou..._

 _Wo buneng bei ouda, aru..."_

A sweet, feminine voice followed,

 _"Zuowei yonggan,_

 _Xiang yitou shizi,"_

He turned to where the Chinese female stood with surprised hazel orbs. She looked up at him and smiled.

He smiled back,

 _"Wo de wusi de zhuangtai bei ran cheng hongse, aru."_

She connected,

 _"Kao wo zai renhe shihou..."_

Then they both sang the last,

 _"Ai ya ya..."_

Chun-Yan looked down at her hands with a tiny smile.

"You have a great voice, aru." Yao complimented with a smile she cannot see, "but... where did you learn that song?"

"I made it, aru." Chun-Yan blurted out, instantly realizing her mistake.

"Huh? But I'm pretty sure I made it, aru." He furrowed his brows.

"Yes, you did!" She nodded vigorously, "I just said that 'cause you wrote it. And you're China. I'm China too. Which means I made it too. We both did. Right?" She smiled nervously.

"Oh well, I guess, aru?" He shrugged.

"U-uhm," she stuttered, anxiously twirling a fringe at the side of her head, "I actually just... uhm... I heard it somewhere a long time ago, aru."

Well, at least it was a rather believable cover.

"Oh, okay." He nodded with confirmation, then looked back up at the sky. "I got to compose it while reminiscing the past aru... my past."

"Wow," she sighed, "I guess Japa—that person was... special to you, aru?"

"Shi." He nodded. "I found him in the bamboo a long time ago. He called himself Japan in where the sun rises," he smiled from the memory, "I was the one who took care of him, raised him. I don't mean to brag, aru, but I believe I am part of the reason why he is the Japan we know now, aru."

"But now," she connected, "you feel like you're anywhere but close to him, aru?"

He looked at her in surprise, then nodded, "Shi, how did you know?"

She flushed, again, hoping that the faint blue moonlight cannot show her cheeks, "I guess it was... just a hunch, aru? I mean we're the same country, which means we're somehow connected, aru."

She bit her lip and gave herself a mental slap. She must stop blurting things out before she runs out of excuses to cover herself.

"Well, then maybe that's why you can relate to my song, aru." He smiled.

"Mmh." She hummed with a nod, "but you know, aru, no matter how far apart, and how different you two are, the both of you gaze at the same moon..." She smiled, "together."

Yao's eyes widened, he gazed down at her for a brief moment before surprising her with a tight hug.

Chun-Yan yelped in shock, but eventually relaxing and hugging him back.

"Yao?"

"Hmm?" she heard him reply.

"I'd like to gaze at the moon with you more, if it's okay, aru?"

Yao pulled back and gaze down at her soft hazel eyes, and kissed her forehead. "Shi, aru."

She instantly blushed a full red, "Eh?! Why'd you do that, aru?!" She exclaimed after pulling back and clasping her forehead with one hand on top of the other.

He laughed softly, "You're just so cute, aru."

She pouted, then turned away. "Xièxiè..."

He smiled down at her before looking back up at the midnight sky, "Bié kèqì."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Okay whoever sang 1D's Midnight Memories because of the title, say ARU!**_

 _ **By the way, the song was Aiyah Four Thousand Years translated into Chinese. I don't get why the Wikia people didn't translate character songs in their national language except for Doitsu's, which is unfair.**_

 ** _Okay, I am so sorry this took a while for me to publish because our computer got effed up and I just thought about mom's laptop just now. Yeah, I'm a BAKA._**

 _ **I still groaned because it's still pretty short, but I'm trying so hard to make it longer but laziness is the new form of writer's block.**_

 _ **Ah whatever, at least there's still people interested in this... hello?**_

 _ **Well the next chapter is gonna be about the Axis so better stay tuned for that!**_

 _ **Ja~**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	17. 「Axis Powers」 To the Movies!

"I feel like doing something tomorrow." Feliciano stated as he leisurely lies down at the couch.

"Like what?" Alice asked, looking over her shoulder from the kitchen.

Feliciano shrugged, "I don't really know."

"You know," Alice said, opening the stove, then striding towards the living room, leaning her elbows over the couch as she stands behind, as Feliciano lays on it. "I am kind of in the mood to go out tomorrow."

The Italian male looked up at her, "Ve? You do?"

She nodded, "Although I'm not certain as to where."

That is when a bulb of idea lit up in the Italian male's head.

"Ve, Alice," he called, sitting up on the couch and holding his chin up to face his partner.

"Si?"

"Let's go on a date tomorrow." He said with a smile.

Alice went idle, blinking down at her partner, dumbfounded. "Wait," she said, "WHAT?! DATE?!"

"Ve," Feliciano nodded, "date."

Alice felt her blood rise up to her face as she blushed a glowing tomato. "Why?!"

The Italian male cocked his head to the side, "You don't want to?"

Alice swiftly turned herself back to the kitchen as to distract her from the raging heat on her cheeks as well as to not have her partner catch he flustered face. "W—well... I think—maybe it's just—should it really—"

"So you don't want to?" The male country repeated, his amber pair of orbs looking warily at his partner's trembling curl from behind.

"No!" Alice turned back to face her partner, "I mean yes! I mean—no—wait—" she stuttered, "I don't—I DON'T KNOW!"

She lowered her head, "I just... sh—should it really be a date? Just... just the two of us?"

Feliciano looked down as to think, then looked back up to his partner, "How about a triple date with the Axis?"

Alice opened her mouth but closed it back as to think about it.

"So," she began, "a group date?"

"Ve," he nodded, "with the Axis. Maybe do something that all of us will like. Like we can go to the mall to watch a movie."

"Movie?" She repeated, her amber eyes sparkling once again.

"Si." He smiled.

"Yes!" She answered with a wide smile, but it eventually faded, "but we couldn't be sure if they'll want to join us."

"We can see if there's one that all six of us will enjoy." He suggested.

An idea popped inside the Italian female's head and she cast an open-mouthed smile. "Wait here!" She turned off the stove and bolted towards the hallway to her room. Then quickly ran back to where her partner is at, holding on a laptop decorated with decals of Italian tourist sites and silver pepperoni pizza slices. "Let's go see if there's a good one showing now."

"Ve?" Feliciano blinked at the Italian female as she flops next to him excitedly on the couch. "But Bella, what about dinner?"

"Dinner can wait." She replied as she types an address, her tongue comically sticking out of the left side of her mouth.

He opened his mouth to retort but closed it back, deciding not to. Because if it really is for a date with his partner and to replenish the bond of the Axis, then yes, he can let the pasta aside for a while.

"So what do those guys look for in a story?" Alice asked her partner.

The male Italian country thought for a second, then answered, "When I came to Nihon's place one time and tried to read some of his manga collection, I realized that he loves mystery and thrillers, but he told me he doesn't really have a specific genre to favor."

Alice hummed and nodded in confirmation.

"And Doitsu..." The Italian male thought, "Ah! Doitsu loves stories involving cool science stuff and history. But between you and me, that guy's a sucker for romance."

"Of course he does." She murmured. She recalled the time when she took her ally to Verona to see Casa di Guillera after she had read the famous Romeo and Juliet. She also remembered when she asked her German ally if she would like a touch on the statue's testicles to give them a happy marriage, in which she rejected with the reason of countries not needing to do the sacrament of matrimony.

"Oh, do I still have to tell you what I like?"

"Somewhere around romance, drama, and adventure, right?" She counted on her fingers, then looked at him for confirmation.

Feliciano grinned, then nodded, "Si, you know me so well, Bella!"

"Of course I do!" Alice boasted, "I'm the other Veneciano, after all!"

He laughed, "Si, but what about you girls? What do you like in a story?"

"Our tastes are pretty much the same as our partners." She answered as she scrolled through the list of movies currently in theaters. Since we are practically the same people. She thought.

"Ooh!" The Italian female viewed one movie that caught her interest. "What about this?" She turned to her partner as she points at the screen.

Feliciano read the description, then at the category where it is at, "sci-fi, adventure, romance, mystery... Sounds perfect!" He beamed at his roommate, showing off all of his pearly-white teeth.

Alice grinned, "It's showing now. The schedules are 12:00, 3:00, and 6:00. How about we all meet at 4' at the mall to buy tickets, then we go watch it by 6'."

"Si." He nodded, "but why two hours early, ve?"

"Well," she tilted her head away from him and twirled a strand of chestnut curl from her ponytail, "I know it's a triple date, but I think it would be nice to spend some quality time with each other's partners while we're at it, right?"

The Italian male caught a faint red hue on his partner's ear and cheek, and he could not help but smile, "Of course, Bella! So it's a date!"

She faced him again and nodded, "Si." Although her face became a more vibrant pink after she heard the term 'date'.

Feliciano eagerly took his phone from the coffee table and dialed a number, "Let's call them now!" He said as they both waited for the callers to pick up.

* * *

"So why is Nihon and I involved in this again?" Ludwig crossed his arms over his chest at his Italian ally.

"Two reasons:" Feliciano raised two fingers in front of the German and the Japanese, "One: it's because the axis barely have time to spend together since we've started going to school. And two: Alice and I thought that maybe it's nice to have everyone hang out together with their partners so they can get to know each other better... Ve?"

"Ch-chottomate, Itaria-kun," Kiku held up a palm, "this isn't a triple date... Is it?"

"Si!" Feli nodded before turning to the counter, "six tickets, please!"

"I hate you sometimes, you know that, Itako?" Monika heaved a sigh, "you know I hate going to these things. And you even picked one that's adopted from a book. I hate movie adaptations."

"Hai." Sakura agreed, "Have you seen Dragon Balls live action, Itako-chan? It was very disappointing, desu."

"Come on, girls!" Alice whined, "Feli and I made sure that all of us will get to enjoy it! I saw the critiques' reviews and they say it was good, ve!"

"And we're two hours early," the German female pointed out, "what do you suppose we do during that?"

"Oh, I don't know," she rolled her chocolate-hued pair, "maybe hang around with our partners?"

"Somehow, this feels like a group date, desu." The small Japanese commented nervously.

"This is a triple date!" Alice corrected cheerfully.

Sakura's face suddenly turned from pale to a glowing pink. "N-nani?!"

"We got the tickets!" Feliciano announced as the Axis males approached them, "What's next, Bella?"

"So here's the deal." Alice started as she receives her ticket from her partner. "We can all split up for now since we still got a lot of time before the movie, but we stay with our partners. Then at 6:00, we meet back here. Ve? Ve." And without waiting for response, she took Feli's hand and started to skip away, "Ciao!"

The German pair watched their Italian allies scurry away through narrowed eyes, "Italians." They both muttered.

"I still don't get how my alliance with that girl lasted," Monika shook her head.

"Me neither," Ludwig replied before he takes her wrist. "Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked as they began walking.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "maybe go find a bookstore at this place. But wherever you want's fine with me." He answered as he glances over his shoulder.

She smiled at him, "Okay then."

Kiku turned to his partner one there is only the two of them left, "So..."

Sakura looked down her toes as she fiddles with her own hands. Clearly, she is not used to this.

Kiku took her arm gently, "let's go get some snacks, ne? My treat." He smiled at her.

"Uh—uhm." Sakura nodded, the pink glow still lingering on her cheeks, "Arigatou."

* * *

"Do you think they haven't ditched us yet, Feli?" Alice asked as they walk inside a store.

"Ve~! Not a chance!" Feliciano answered, "Because they wouldn't have given in and came with us unless they really don't want to."

"How come you're such a genius when it comes to romance, huh, Bello?" Alice looked at him with a wide smile.

"Bella," he chuckled, "In heaven, the lovers are Italian."

She let out a pleasant laugh, "Just go help me pick a dress."

"Dress?" Feli repeated, "But Bella, it's the middle of autumn."

"Doesn't mean I can't look fabulous anymore." She winked. "Plus, I want to do some advanced shopping for winter and spring. And we both know even Italians need wardrobe upgrades."

"So does that mean I should be doing the same?"

"Si." Alice nodded, browsing through the racks until a dress caught her eye, then pulled it out. "I'll go try this on." She turned to him before jogging towards a fitting room.

Feliciano carried on browsing through the clothes at the men's section. For now, it felt like it was just the two of them. Just him and her.

It obviously did not come as a surprise when he realized that he is attracted to his roommate. But what is not to love about Alice? She's beautiful, talented, and the one thing that Feliciano is not: strong.

For the past couple of months he discovered that one and only trait she has that he does not. Although he was not the same useless and coward boy years ago, and he was proud of his improvements; he believes that he had done his best at all the training he was put through. He always wanted to be brave, to be strong, to be fearless.

And Alice was just that.

From inside the stall, Alice glanced at herself at the mirror. Looking straight into her reflection's eyes. And silently squealed.

She was actually in a date with Feliciano!

But yes, she also could not believe how she had to turn down his first date offer to her.

She does not know why, actually. Maybe because it was too sudden? Or...

Maybe because she still had not forgotten?

Holy Rome—

She shook her head vigorously, and pounded both of her fists on her head.

No! She thought, this is our day! No sad memories! No—no flashbacks. No.

She calmed down, took one last look at herself in the mirror, and turned around to open the stall.

"Feli?"

The Italian male turned, and as soon as his almond orbs fell upon her, he had to stop breathing.

Alice wore a salmon-hued dress with thin, colorless straps, exposing her prominent collarbones and slender shoulders. The skirt stopped just by her knees, showing her smooth, thin legs. It had a pattern of beige-colored diagonal pinstripes that, unsurprisingly, helped enhance the shape of her body. Feliciano couldn't help but let his eyes linger a little longer at his partner. The outfit perfectly fitted her, even though that statement sounded so clichéd. And as a fashionable country, he knew how the dress can still be considered plain or simple, but Alice made it look like she, and only she, has had the right to wear it.

Or is it just that she is so beautiful that she can make anything ordinary into a masterpiece?

"Feli..." Alice called again, walking up towards him and sticking a handkerchief on his face. "Your nose is bleeding." She said, giggling softly.

Feliciano held the cloth, turned around and firmly wiped the blood off of his nose, "S-scusa." He mumbled as he continued to clean his face, the white fabric staining with crimson.

"So," Alice looked down at herself, "how do I look?"

"How do you look?" Feliciano turned back to her instantly, "Bella, you look bellissimo!"

Alice's cheeks dusted an adorable shade of pink and grinned widely, "Grazie!" She thanked. "I thought about you when I saw this because the pattern kind of reminded me of pasta." She smiled down at the skirt as she straightens out the hem.

Feliciano laughed, "Well I must say, Bella, you look amazing in pasta!"

She let out a sweet laugh and turned back, "I'm going to change back. You go try something on as well!" She called up behind her and closed the curtain.

The Italian pair took their time browsing and trying on different sets of clothes that they liked, as well as ones they suggested for each other. Each trip of the Italian female at the fitting room just making her partner fall harder and harder in admiration for her.

After a while, they stepped out after purchasing at least eight outfits for each country.

"Ve~ This is fun!" Alice exclaimed as she skipped forward with her shopping bags swaying in the motion, "We should do this more often, Feli!"

Feliciano smiled from behind her, "We still have to wait a while for the second date, ve."

The Italian female stopped her jolly skips as she remembered why they were there in the first place.

"You know, Feli," Alice started as she turned around to face her partner, "This doesn't really feel like a triple date at all right now."

"Isn't the point of us splitting two hours before the movie is to get the Nihon's and Doitsu's alone by themselves?" He reminded.

"Si." She nodded with a wide grin, "just imagine how Nihon and Nichiko are probably blushing awkwardly at each other, ve!" She laughed.

"Perché?" He cocked his head to the side, "do they like each other?"

Alice gasped in mock surprise, "Ve?! How could you not know?!"

"Well Nihon never told me anything!"

"Nichiko didn't say anything either." She propped both hands on her hips, "but isn't it obvious, Feli?"

"Bella, it's bad to jump into conclusions," he shook his head, "even though they do seem into each other, ve."

"Don't they?!" She beamed, "and as their allies and friends, I say we help those two otakus realize their own feelings for each other!"

"Okay," he smiled and nodded, "but what about the other two?"

Alice looked at him for a second before gasping, "Dio mio, Bello, you're right! But do they like each other too?"

"Ve? Oh, I'm not sure yet, unfortunately. But haven't you seen those two recently?"

"I have!" She squealed, "I still can't believe how Doiko smiles at him like that after just, what? Three months?" She huffed. "The first time I had her smile to me was after one decade of our alliance!"

"Wow, that long," Feli tilted his head to the side, "I only see Doitsu smile like that when he's drunk."

The Italian pair stared at one another as if reading each other's thoughts, then simultaneously grinning and colliding palms in a high-five.

"We're definitely setting our friends together." Alice said.

"Definitely, ve!" Feli replied.

Suddenly, a soft growl was heard by the two. Upon realization, Alice clutched her stomach and laughed, "Guess I'm hungry!"

Feliciano chuckled, "Alright, I'll treat you." He gave his partner a hearty smile, "so, Italian?"

She smiled back and nodded, "Si!" Then she took her partner's hand and took off.

* * *

"Are you seriously buying that, desu?" Kiku pointed at the Vocaloid body pillow his partner was holding.

"Well so what if I am?" Sakura pouted, "I love Kaito-san's songs."

The male Japanese country opened his mouth but immediately closed it back. He knows better than to fight with a fangirl. Especially if it is his roommate. "Okay, wakatta, desu." He raised his hands up in mock defeat, "I won't judge."

"Well you were just earlier!"

"I wasn't!" He retorted. "I may have just thought that it's unfair that girls get to do those kinds of things and still get accepted, while guys get considered a hentai if they're seen with those."

She just laughed softly. "Kiku, I won't judge you. If you want, I can even buy you a doujinshi fanfiction over there at the r18 section and—"

"Yada!" Kiku rejected rather loudly, earning him a couple of glances over to his direction.

He blushed with embarrassment and lowered his voice, "Onegai, don't do it."

She smiled with her tongue out, "Hai." She nodded playfully and carried on with browsing at the merchandize at one corner.

The Japanese male shook his head in dismissal as he carried on with looking around the store.

For the past three months, the Japanese pair had been progressively opening up to each other. It was rather odd since it was the first time for both of them to open up to people so fast. For one Japan, they get to feel the relativity of the other towards them, as if they have known each other for a long time, but at the same time, not at all. And only the Japanese female knows the reason why.

Because they are the same person.

Kiku glanced over to the Japanese girl browsing through mangas. He smiled. He could not ask for a better partner.

 _Anata wa hontoni kire desu ne._

He looked away immediately. Seriously! He could have sworn he had seen his british ally on one corner, casting a spell on him that one time.

Because he is Honda Kiku! He can never say such a thing in front of any girl.

He took another glance at his partner.

 _But Sakura... She's not just any other girl._

He smiled to himself as he watches her smile as she looks at anime posters.

 _Hai_ , he thought. _Definitely not any other girl._

Sakura glanced to her side and caught her partner's eye. Resulting both of them to look away immediately with a blush.

The Japanese female, however, was having more than a blush, but with a loudly beating heart as well.

 _ **Dokidoki~**_

She clutched her chest and breathed to calm herself down. She knew why she was being like this. She had watched and read enough shoujo to know what this meant.

She likes her other self.

Kiku.

 _ **Dokidoki~**_

Although there is one problem: she does not know what he feels. Of course, he told her that she was pretty back then under the cherry blossom tree, but she could have sworn she saw blond pigtails and five layers of eyebrows from a distance, with pink sparkles floating in the air.

So no, that does not count.

It is just that he is so nice. He always helped her in her uniform, always assisted her in the kitchen, and they always help one another in their assignments. Although they were not as good in math as their Chinese older siblings, nor close to the intelligence of their German allies. But hey, two heads are better than one, right?

The point is that Kiku has always been unconsciously caring. She always tries to show her gratitude in whatever ways matters. She always makes her nikujaga extra special for him. He is not exactly hard to please, and he always thanks her with bright smiles she knew he usually reserves.

It always made her kokoro flutter.

She hugged the Kaito body pillow she still have yet to buy.

"Kaito-san," she whispered, "I think... I like Kiku."

* * *

The German female turned around for the third time she felt his gaze. And for the third time, she failed to catch his eyes on her.

He remained on his task of browsing through shelves at random aisles. _Damn that bastard's reflexes._ She mentally cussed.

She turned back and closed the book she was holding and returned it to the space where she took it from.

Then a hand whose arm connects to the figure behind her hovered over to her side. His body just a quarter of a step before touching her back.

"What are you doing?" She murmured, her eyes fixed on his outstretched hand beside her as his fingers skimmed across the books.

She did not look over her shoulder, but he could have sworn that he was looking down at her with a teasing smirk.

"I've noticed..." He began, his low voice a smooth whisper against her ear, "even in books, we find the same ones interesting."

"That's too coincidental." She breathed as she watches him push down a book and slide it out of the shelf with his deft fingertips.

"Not my fault." He stepped back and watched her as her shoulders relax.

Ludwig smirked. He just could not deny how amusing it is to have her equilibrium waver upon his actions. Although she always persists in erecting it back up.

He honestly does not see any valid reason as to why she has to keep doing so. Does she not trust him? Or is it only because she does not desire the idea of revealing her inner colours to someone else?

It was as if she does not recall their conversation inside the school library. But That did not mean that Ludwig had to go back to square one. Since then, they have been freely exchanging words more often. A few smiles here and there. Why, he even catches her humming a song sometimes. With her headphones on, of course. And him listening from a distance.

But yes, the German pair had been getting closer to one another for the past three months.

And yes. The possibility for Monika to forget that is bare. Ludwig saw the critical effect on her eyes where he caught a glimpse through a gap on her iron curtain. How he had broken the wall she seemed to have erected a long time ago. The look on her eyes when he had done so.

And that was the reason why hell must be frozen before he forgets that: her eyes. He clearly recalls her blue pair reveal their vibrance without her cold hard barrier shading away the light. Then brightening into such a refreshing aqua when she laughed.

It took his breath away.

It was the first time, followed by many more. When the coolness of her oceanic pair turns warm when she smiles at him; when it twinkles from an intense chapter in a book she is reading; it makes him want to discover the complete scheme of all the shades of her brilliant blues.

The German male looked up to catch another glimpse of her, but found an empty space. He looked over his right: not there. Turning over to his left, and he had to take a sharp intake of breath when he found her.

Perpendicular from where he stood were a platform of books stacked on top of each other, and is where the female Germanic country is. Her jacket now taken off and tied around her hips by the sleeves, her upper body now only covered up with a black long-sleeved fitted blouse that ended just below her waistline. The wide neckline proudly showing off the smooth pale skin of her shoulders. Scarlet straps scandalously exposed as it rested on her shoulders. Shoulder blades shifting upon her slightest movements. Hips swaying without any specific rhythm.

She turned to her side and leaned her hip to the wooden platform of paperbacks, letting him view her prominent collarbones. A finger temptingly trapped between her teeth. And her eyes, a sultry cerulean, were fixated on the book in her hands.

 **Erotic Romance.**

He watched her tilt her head and run her fingers through the silky strands of her hair. Then tracing her jawline with the back of her fingers. Stopping at her chin, then going down her neck, down to fiddle with her own cross pendant.

Monika lowered her head and peeked over to the German male through her lashes, finding his eyes fixated on her, his hooded gaze dangerously dark. Like the blue sky beginning to get cloudy for an upcoming storm.

She bit her lip, making sure he gets to notice, and turned away.

 _I've got him now._

For all the times she had let him shake off her boundaries, she knows he had discovered enough things about her. More than enough things she lets anybody else find out.

But there is still one big wall of denial still too deep for him to reach.

And she knows that he has the same secret.

Behind those cool sky blue orbs of his were a hot flame waiting to trigger. To burst. To surface.

A fire he had been hiding, but she is already aware of, even without a glimpse of its spark.

She closed the book and casted a triumphant grin.

 **Break the deeper wall for vengeance: check.**

 _Now we're even._

If he enjoys his way of decoding her ticks and triggers, then the same goes for her, only difference is that she already knows his.

And she gets her own amusement in driving him insane with his locked up fifty-shades.

Though it could be more fun to ride him than to drive him.

The German female's mouth dropped open. She did not just thought of that!

She placed the book from where she picked it up from the stack. She clasped her hand on her mouth as her face heats up.

Okay, sure her male self is attractive. Or good-looking. Or handsome. Maybe a bit of all three. And yes, a gloriously sculpted body, with taut biceps, and a hard set of six-pack that may or may not have made her stop breathing once or twice or thrice when she catches him shirtless inside their unit.

But she is him! And he is her! It is wrong! It cannot happen. It should not. It must not.

She closed her eyes and pinched her nose.

Guess her light form of teasing to get even with him is backfiring.

She sensed the sound of familiar footsteps nearing her.

 _Ugh, scheiße,_ she thought.

"Put your jacket back on." His voice whispered sternly on her ear.

Regaining her equilibrium, she raised a brow without turning to face him. "Why?" She innocently asked, adding a touch of sweetness on her tone that she herself dislikes.

A warm hand landed on the cool skin on her shoulder, just over the red strap of her bra. She gasped from the contact as she feels the warmth spread on her skin.

"Unless you want to catch a cold, then I'll let you be," he felt the skin beneath his hand regain heat, then he slid down to her forearm where the black material is the only thing between his palm and her arm. Leaning closer to her ear, he continued, "but if you'll hate it, do not expect me not to say I told you so."

"Is that all the reason?" She dared.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "People are starting to look at you."

"And you weren't?" She smirked down at the hand on her arm.

She felt his gaze burn into her. Then suddenly, his hands slid down to her waist, his thumbs hooking over the sleeves of the jacket, touching the exposed skin on her torso as he unwraps the garment around her hips. And in a breath, her blazer were now put over her shoulders.

"Don't dare me, miss Germany," he warned as he drops his hands down to his sides, "for I myself do not know what I could do to you."

She looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk, a glance up in his baby blues then immediately down to his lips, "Guess we'll have to find that out next time."

And once again, summer skies turned into blue flames.

 _That's right._ she thought, before stepping back and walking away, letting him watch her as she disappears between bookshelves.

Ludwig groaned, shaking his head. _That girl is going to be the end of me._

* * *

 _ **Two hours and thirty minutes later**_

* * *

Thirty minutes into the movie and Alice nudged Feliciano from his seat.

Feli turned and whispered, "Che cosa?"

She pointed over to the Japanese pair two seats below them, completely immobile and fully focused on the big screen.

The Italian pair snickered.

"Si," Feli whispered, "they're perfect."

"Ve." Alice nodded.

Now Feli nudged her, then pointed at the area a bit above them where the Germans sat. They seem to be having a discussion judging by how they take glances at the movie while they exchange hushed words to each other.

"Nerds." Alice shook her head, "probably judging the movie by the book."

"The book will always be better, Bella." Feli whispered back.

"Hmm, si." She picked a popcorn from the box and turned back to her partner, "say _aah_."

"Aah." Feliciano obliged, then Alice popped the snack into his mouth. He closed it and she leaned onto his shoulder, and he responded by wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

The credits rolled and the group of countries walked out of the cinema.

Alice yawned, "Feli, you made me fall asleep!" She pouted as she shoves the Italian male.

"Scusa, Bella." Feli laughed sheepishly as he scratched is head. "It's just that your hair is so soft, ve! I couldn't resist. Plus, I thought you like it when I rub your head."

"I only ask you that when we were in bed!" She pouted even more.

"Matte." Sakura looked at her Italian ally. "You two share the same bed, desu?!"

"Relax, Nichiko." Monika told the Japanese girl, "you should know that the only business these two know in bed is just sleep."

"Ve?" Alice cocked her head to the side, "are there any other things people do in bed besides sleep?"

The two Germans looked away.

"Ve!" Feli exclaimed, "like that really heated moment in that young master's bed in that movie?"

Now the Japanese pair blushed as well from recalling the scene.

"I don't get it, though." Alice said, "they say they love each other, and then they do that. Is that really a thing people do to who they love, ve, Doiko?"

The German female looked away, "You'd better ask Franiko on that one... She knows better on that than I."

"But to be honest," Feli began, "I actually didn't get most of it. Like, a lot of things are so confusing, ve."

"Hai." Kiku nodded. "There were actually a lot of plot holes on that."

"Actually," Ludwig started, "the answers and explanations are going to be in the sequel, where most things will clear up. But then there comes a cliffhanger, with a following plot twist, where the guy will realize that—"

"Nein!" Monika cried and clamped his mouth shut with her hand, "I haven't even gotten into the third book yet." She then dropped her hand to her side, "Just because you're way ahead of me doesn't mean you have the right to spoil!" She huffed with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Alright," the German male threw his hands up, "I won't do it again."

She raised a brow at him.

"I promise."

Alice almost gasped when she noticed the corners of her friend's mouth go up in a hidden smile.

"Good."

"Ve~" The Italian female exclaimed, "Feli, we really have to set these people together!"

"Set who, Itako-chan?" Sakura glanced up at her from her newly-bought light novel.

"No one." The Italian girl shook her head and smiled, "Ve, are you reading a new manga?" She asked to change the subject.

"Oh," the petite Japanese looked down at the book, "this is a light novel. I have been into reading these lately, desu." She looked over to Kiku and smiled at him.

"Glad to know you like them, desu." He smiled back.

"Ve," Feli glanced at his watch, "guys, I think it's time to go."

Then they started to walk out of the mall, with the two pairs of countries ahead, Alice held her partner's hand. "Feli, wait."

Feliciano turned to her, "Si, Bella?"

She snaked her hands around his neck and intwined her fingers together. "Grazie mille... For this night."

She pushed her heels up and they met each other's lips.

Feliciano pulled back and smiled. "Prego, Bella."

Then they walked out hand-in-hand. And both of them could not be happier.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Axis: meaning: our homes tied together, with the world revolving around us.**_

 _ **Suujiku in Japanese; Ein Ache in German.**_

 _ **I'm just babbling because HOLY CRAP I AM BACK!**_

 _ **First of all, I am not a fan of painful HRE feels. Okay? I hate it. And this is why I cannot watch HetaOni playthroughs.**_

 _ **Second: the Iron Curtain is a Cold War reference. Yes. Another one.**_

 _ **It's true to never argue with a fangirl.**_

 _ **I literally went author beast mode on the Germany scene.**_

 _ **Sue me. They're my OTP.**_

 _ **Spoilers are demon spawns of Satan. Do not go near them unless they're hot blond Germanic countries.**_

 _ **What else?**_

 _ **Okay, nothing else.**_

 _ **CIAO~**_

 _ **—Kaith**_


	18. 「Venice」 First Love Memories

**_Note: the following chapter contains mild feels. I, the author, have not watched HetaOni playthroughs yet so your heart will probably break in a safer and more bearable consistency. Enjoy._**

* * *

Another day at the WAW for the countries. The Northern and Southern Italian pairs sat inside the classroom with their classmates as they wait for the teacher for their last period for the day. But more like half of the class patiently waiting, and the rest just making the most of their time before the class officially starts.

And not before long, their history teacher enters the room. Resulting the classroom to immediately shift back into a still and quiet atmosphere. They greeted their teacher and sat back down.

"Alright class," the teacher cleared his throat, "get your books and turn to page 117."

The class rummaged into their bags to take out their textbooks. The North Italian pair both opened theirs, and immediately, Alice paled.

"So today, we will be discussing..." the teacher turned his back to the class and the Italian girl watched his hand write on the blackboard:

 **Holy Roman Empire**

Feliciano clenched his hands into fists as his breathing became deeper. He looked over to his partner beside him, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and her chestnut orbs a perfect circle, glossy and pained.

Feli reached for her hand and squeezed. She looked at him, and he felt his heart crack.

Her eyes, usually showing strength and confidence through their brightness, now so vulnerable and helpless.

Then Feliciano learned: Alice might have gone through the same thing as him.

He lifted her hand over to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She closed her eyes. Breathed in. And breathed out. She opened her eyes again and smiled. A tight, forced smile.

"The Holy Roman Empire was a multi-ethnic complex of territories in central Europe that developed during..."

Lovino and Chiara took glances over to their siblings from time to time.

"They're... Actually keeping it together." Chiara said as she looked at the North Italies.

"Not for long." Lovino shook his head as he observed his brother.

Although Feliciano is doing fine, Alice is not doing as great. He feels her shake, and he had to sweep her hair away from her face, rub her back, and occasionally give her a reassuring kiss on her temple.

Until a tear rolled down her cheek and he knew she was close to breaking down.

"Signore." Feliciano raised his hand.

Their teacher stopped lecturing and turned to him, "Si, Feliciano?"

"Alice said she isn't feeling so well," he explained, "can I escort her to the clinic, signore?"

He nodded, "Si." Then resumed his lesson.

Feliciano helped Alice stand up and guided her out to the door. Once he closed it, she let go.

The Italian girl clamped her two hands over her mouth and weeped. Feli held her steady. One hand on her shoulder and the other on her back.

"Feli." She wailed, clutching his blazer and crying onto his chest.

"Sssshhhh." He cooed against her ear, a hand soothingly stroking on her head.

He led her down the hall on their way to the school clinic. Feliciano opened the door and found the room to be empty. The nurse is nowhere to be seen. He led her to one of the beds and laid her down.

"Take your time to calm down, Bella." Feliciano told her as he tucks a loose chunk of hair behind her ear.

He turned around but Alice quickly grabbed hold of his arm, "Feli, wait."

He looked down at her and once again found her brown eyes looking at him with such helplessness that it broke him inside.

"Per favore, Feli," she whispered, "don't leave me."

Feliciano looked at her. Right then and there, the strong, fearless Alice Feliciana he has always adored, now this broken, helpless, vulnerable girl pleading for him to stay.

It hurts.

He sat on the bed, facing her, "Okay, Bella."

Alice scooted away from him and tugged on the sleeve of his blazer, "lay down beside me, please."

Feliciano obliged, taking off his shoes before climbing onto the bed. He went ahead and took off her shoes as well and placed them down the floor, then finally laid his head down the only pillow in the bed.

Alice immediately folded herself on her partner. Her head resting against his chest, her arm draped over his side.

The Italian male blushed with his amber orbs wide. He was aware that she could probably hear his heart beating hard against his chest.

It was not their first time sleeping in one bed. Both of them, undoubtedly, have the same habit of sneaking into someone else's bedroom to sleep beside them. And they do not really mind if one of them ends up in their bed. And they always have siestas together every weekend. It actually became a ritual recently.

But this, Feliciano is not prepared for. Yes, he had been around ladies since forever. And Alice is the closest one he had. But just because they sleep together does not mean they actually cuddle close. Usually Feliciano sleeps on the left side and Alice on the right.

But here. They were laying at the same space.

But once Feliciano felt Alice's body relax against his, he did not have the power to move. She was calming down. He sighed in relief. He reached up and undid the girl's ponytail, letting her mahogany locks pool around them. He gingerly fixed the wild curls to one side away from her face. And stroked her head.

Before the girl would have the chance to drift off, she whispered, "Feli?"

"Si, Bella." He responded as he continues to stroke her hair.

"Never leave."

He felt her words strike his heart. He leaned his head over to kiss her crown, "I won't." He answered.

* * *

Feliciano fluttered his eyes open and found himself back in the school clinic. Feeling some weight over him, he glanced down at his chest and found a wild head of brunette curls.

Alice.

He recalled the reason why they were there. She was so close to breaking down before he led her out of the room.

But there is one thing that confuses him:

How was she affected by Holy Rome?

Could it be that she met what was supposed to be the other Holy Rome?

Did she...?

The Italian male felt her shift against him, then she looked at him with one eye open. They both smiled at each other.

"Ciao." Feli greeted softly, kissing her crown.

"Mmh." Alice hummed in response before getting up. "What time is it?"

 _ **Rrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg~**_

Feliciano looked up, "Dismissal."

He swung his feet off of the bed and stood up, "How are you feeling?"

"Bene," she smiled at him, "grazie mille."

He smiled back. He reached over to her face and tucked a tendril of auburn curl behind her ear, then proceeding to cup her face and caress her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and leaned on his hand feeling its warmth being received by her face. She took a deep breath, then looked back up at him with her big chestnut pair.

"Bella," Feliciano withdrew his hand from her, "let me go get your belongings, ve? Stay here."

"No!" Alice cried, clasping his hand between hers, "I'll... I'll come with you."

He looked into her eyes, then nodded in confirmation. She climbed off of the bed and began fitting her feet into her shoes as Feli follows to do the same.

The Italian maiden walked towards him and held his hand.

He kissed her hand, "Let's go home."

* * *

The Italian female watched the rain pour down outside as droplets drummed against the closed glass doors of the balcony. She kneels on the living room sofa, facing the scene, her arms placed on top of the backrest as she leans her jaw on her hands.

Thankfully, the pair had gone home moments before the downpour. The rain just seemed to gradually go down more often as the season goes on. The more rain meaning the colder the days become.

Alice spotted Feliciano in the kitchen with her peripheral vision, striding towards the living room.

Alice turned around just in time to have him hover over her with two cups of hot chocolate. "Here, Bella." He handed her one.

"Grazie..." She whispered, accepting the mug.

Feli sat down beside her and she leaned her head onto his shoulder. "Feli?"

"Si, Bella?"

"Can I tell you a story?" She asked before taking a sip of her hot beverage.

Feliciano knew immediately what story she was going to tell, but obliged anyway. "Si."

Alice placed the mug down the coffee table and leaned back on his shoulder before continuing, "Once upon a time, there was an Italian child, and she was a servant of a beautiful Austrian pianist.

"She might seem to be having a tough life, but she strived to make it as bright as possible, with the help of a dashing Hungarian young man, and a beautiful little girl."

She took her cup and gave herself a long sip before placing it back on the table and continuing.

"She was bellissimo, Feli. Long blond hair that was always in a braid, big blue eyes the color of the ocean. She was the little Italian's first love."

She took a deep breath, and resumed, "she was brave, strong, fearless, but she always persisted the frail bambina to join her league, the..." She closed her eyes, "Holy Roman Empire."

Feliciano squeezed her shoulder for comfort, and she held it in response.

"Bambina never wanted to, because she never wanted to see her one true love... Scarred... Bruised... Suffering..."

He wiped a tear off of her face and leaned in to kiss her temple, "It's okay, Bella."

She nodded, "But when bambina told her that... She ran from her. She ran because she couldn't leave... She couldn't defy the destiny that was already etched on her name... And bambina never knew that until recently...

"...And then one day, she had to leave. And Bambina didn't have enough time to say goodbye properly. So she gave her a deck brush to remember her by, while she receives a kiss.

"...She waited for her to come back but... But..."

Alice then began to weep, her shoulders shook as she bows her head down, letting the teardrops freefall onto her lap like the rain outside. Feliciano gathered her into his arms, one hand cradling her head while the other strokes her back.

"She never did, Feli," She sobbed into his shirt, "she never came back."

Feli held her there silently, not interrupting her. He stroked her head and shushed her as he rocks her back and forth.

"But..." Alice sniffed, "Bambina still waited. She knew, someday, the brave and beautiful girl will come back to her. Because she believed that their hearts had been one... Even before they realized it... They've loved each other... Ever since... The nine-hundred's..."

"It's okay, Bella," Feliciano cooed, kissing her forehead. "It's alright. I know."

She nodded and took a deep breath, "she did her best to become stronger, Feli. She wanted to be like her. She wanted to say, 'I've gotten stronger, Holy Rome... Now I can protect you starting now... Welcome back'." She croaked the last words as she starts to wail.

He held her tighter, listening to the lonely cries of her broken heart. He wanted to take it all out of her, even when it means that all that pain and sorrow will pass onto his still-scarred heart.

Feliciano could not consider himself lucky, but his heart had manage to heal after a long, long time. Although he never let himself forget the past.

But it was clear to him that Alice was still far behind that stage.

And seeing her like this just broke him.

He held her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs.

She opened her eyes and looked up at his. Her partner's big amber pair. They were always bright and lively, and they still shine even now when those beautiful pair were shaded with worry. But as she looked into his eyes, she found one thing that he did not need to say aloud for her to understand.

That he is there.

He is there for her.

He leaned in and reached for her lips with his. As if sending a message that he really was there.

And he will always be.

And she answered. She had her arms around his neck and she held onto him as if her life really depended on it. On him.

With each kiss made, their hearts seemed to have been calling with words they have been wanting to state.

 _Please stay._

 _Don't leave me._

 _I need you._

 _I'm here._

 _I'll never leave you._

 _You won't be alone..._

 _Not anymore._

He noticed her whimper against his lips and he pulled back to find newly-fallen tears rolling down her face. He kissed them away. He kissed her forehead, her nose, each of her eyes, then back to her lips.

With each kiss given, the maiden began to calm down, as their kisses start to become softer, and gentler.

One last kiss on Alice's lips and Feliciano stopped, resting his forehead on hers, his two hands cradling her head, his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

She lowered her head and leaned down on his chest, their breathing in sync, deep from the lack of air caused by their kisses. But not for long, her body slowly falls in relaxation against him. Her eyes closed, damp lashes fanning down to her cheekbones.

Feliciano waited to make sure that Alice was asleep, he shifted off of the couch to stand up, sliding his hands behind her knees and on her back, then hoisted her up into his arms.

This was one of the reasons why the Italian boy was glad that he pushed himself to get stronger. He always liked romantic actions like sweeping a girl off of her feet and carrying her like those clichéd romance stories. But that was for a different time to tell.

He opened the door to her room, walked inside, and closed it. He walked towards her bed and laid her down. But before he tucks her in, he climbed in the bed and laid down beside her, pulling the comforter up to her chin, then gathering her into his arms once again.

* * *

 _Little Alice Feliciana strolled across the vibrant green grass of the meadow just outside Lady Sophia Eldelstein's mansion. The wind blew on her curly brown hair, the lone strand of swirl dancing along._

 _Everyday, the little girl waited here to wait for the young mistress of the Empire. The brave beautiful girl with a golden braid and ocean eyes._

 _Holy Rome._

 _She looked down the meadow and she seemed to have noticed a small figure of a child._

 _"Holy Rome?" She wondered, then ran up towards it. She sprinted faster, cutting through the air and causing the white handkerchief to fly off of her head._

 _She stopped once she was only a few steps away from the child, and she noticed that it was actually another little girl identical to her, although more feminine, with a green dress, white apron and handkerchief tied around her head._

 _The little girl noticed her and jumped from surprise. "C-ciao..." She whimpered._

 _"Ciao?" Alice cocked her head, "are you Italian?"_

 _The little girl looked at her and shook her head meekly. "No. I am Italy myself."_

 _"Really?" Alice blinked, "I'm Italy too."_

 _"Ve? But how?" The little girl asked._

 _"I don't know." Alice shook her head, "but... What is your real name."_

 _"Uhm," the child fidgeted her skirt, "Fe—Feliciano."_

 _"Che cosa?!" She exclaimed, "you're a boy?"_

 _"Si." Feliciano nodded, "h—how about you..? What's your... Name?"_

 _"Alice."_

 _"So... You're a girl?"_

 _"Uhm, si." She nodded as she looked down at her boyish boots and shorts. "Lady Austria might have thought I'm a boy."_

 _"Ve?" Feliciano looked at her, "But Mister Austria is a man."_

 _"Maybe there are two Austria's like there are two Italy's." Alice suggested._

 _"That makes sense." Feliciano nodded._

 _"So..." Alice swung her hands back and forth, "what are you doing here?"_

 _"Uhm... I'm waiting for Holy Rome..."_

 _"You are?" She smiled, "I am too!"_

 _"Oh," he said, "a girl Holy Rome?"_

 _"Si!" She nodded, "are you waiting for the boy Holy Rome?"_

 _"Si." He gave a small nod._

 _Another strong wind blew and they both let it pass, letting it tease their clothes and hair. After it had gone, Feliciano held out his hand, "Do you want to wait together?"_

 _Alice smiled brightly and nodded, "Si!"_

 _She held his hand and they both sat down the grass. Looking out the distance, the wind singing in their ears._

 _"Bella."_

 _Alice looked up and found the face of Feliciano, now grown up._

 _Feliciano extended his hand and held her face, now also matured._

 _"Bella," he repeated, caressing her cheek, "I promise you... You won't ever have to wait again."_

 _Alice smiled, and reached for his face as well, "Grazie mille... Bello."_

 _He leaned in and kissed her forehead. And then she leaned onto his shoulder, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes._

* * *

Alice opened her eyes as she awakes back into the real world. And she was greeted by warmth.

She began to realize the pair of arms wrapped around her, and a body pressed against hers. She looked up and smiled.

Feliciano opened his eyes and found Alice's smile, he could not help but smile back, "Ciao, Bella."

"Ciao..." She whispered, "Bello."

He kissed her crown tenderly and she leaned back on his chest, as her arms wrap around him. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers stroking her hair.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Hm?" She hummed silently.

"Ti amo."

She smiled, "Ti amo anch'io."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Goddamn I really can't write feels!_**

 ** _Well it's okay, I mean I never wanna break you guys' hearts I mean why would I do that bruh_**

 ** _Although I love the idea of Feli becoming mature just for Alice I mean it's really cute once you think about it!_**

 ** _Okay I wanna officially apologize for my consistent readers because we had to go 23 hours away from home for my youngest aunt's wedding. *heavy sigh* and then the only wifi they have here is Pocket WiFi and we always have to go to our grandparents so my phone's usually draining battery life and we just got internet connection now—_**

 ** _And I swear this isn't made up!_**

 ** _Again, I'm sorry. But I promise I'll try to update the next chap sooner than the rest okay? Okay._**

 ** _Remember I said I'll try._**

 ** _Ciao~_**

 ** _—K8_**


	19. 「Tokyo」 Caretaker

Kiku dismissed his alarm clock and got up from the bed.

Another day of school.

He stretched the sleepiness out if his muscles, followed by a yawn from his lips. He then walked over to the door and opened it, and was surprised at the first unusual thing of this morning:

Sakura did not wake up at the same time as him.

It was odd, because ever since August, he was always opening the door to be greeted by her hovering over to the frame of her own bedroom door just across the hall. It was not exactly like they were doing it simultaneously nor purposefully, but every start of the morning, they would find each other out of their own rooms at the same time. Where they always greet eachother as a day starter.

Kiku dismissed it and thought that she might have slept a little later last night. So he went on his business to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he got out, then walked out the hallway as he dries his hair with his towel.

 ** _Maybe Sakura is up and already making breakfast._** He wondered.

But he had found the kitchen to be empty.

He looked at the clock mounted against the living room wall: **_seven-twenty._**

But she was supposed to wake up minutes ago, was she not?

Worried, the Japanese boy walked back into the hall and knocked on his partner's door, "Sakura?"

He waited for his reply on the other side of the door.

"Sakura?" He knocked again, "wake up! You're going to be late."

He pressed his ears on the wooden door, after a few seconds, he heard his partner faintly whisper.

"K-Kiku...kun..."

Both curious and worried, he opened the door. He gasped, "Sakura?!"

On the Japanese girl's bed, he found her still laying in the bed, sickly pale, chapped lips, chest going up and down with constant heaves.

"Sakura!" Kiku exclaimed as he ran towards the side of her bed, "Daijobu desu ka? Sakura!"

Sakura stirred on her bed, "Kiku..." She whispered, breathing deeply, "you can go ahead and leave without me... I don't think I can go to school... Today..."

"D-demo, doshite?!" Kiku started to panic, he reached his hand on her forehead, finding it to be much hotter than average, "Sakura, you're burning up!"

The Japanese girl weekly placed her hand on top of his on her forehead. Kiku froze, looking down at her with wide oaken eyes.

"Daijobu, Kiku," Sakura assured, looking up at him with her own chocolate-hued orbs, although droopy and restless, still shines bright. "I can just take a rest and I will be fine eventually."

"Yada." Kiku shook his head and stood up, "you have a fever, Sakura. I will stay home with you and take care of you."

"Demo..." Sakura tried to get up, but her partner held her shoulder down.

"Stay still, Sakura." He told her, "Yes, I do not want to be absent, but I know neither do you."

He noticed her brows furrow in disapproval, he sighed, "I will take care of you, ne? Just tell me what you need and I will do it." He smiled down at her, then turned around. "I will cook some miso soup and get you some medicines." He looked over his shoulder to wait for her reply.

Sakura nodded meekly, "Hai." She mumbled, "Arigatou."

He smiled, before he goes out the door.

But once he closed it behind him, he started to panic.

 ** _What happened to Sakura?_**

 ** _What am I supposed to do?_**

 ** _How am I supposed to help her get better?_**

 ** _How did she even get sick in the first place?_**

Then the hair on his arms stood up as he shivered, feeling a passing coldness in the hallway. He heard the sound of rain from outside, making him recall the progressing roll of the season.

 ** _So that is why._**

He went back to his room to change from his uniform to normal clothes, then planning to make her breakfast and get her medicines afterwards.

* * *

Sakura woke up for the second time by hearing a knock on her door.

She slowly and carefully sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Come in."

The Japanese male came in and smiled at her, as he holds a tray of a steaming bowl of miso soup, a glass of water, and some pills.

"Domo." Kiku smiled, nearing her bedside and placing the tray on her bedside table. "How are you feeling?" He asked, placing the back of his palm underneath her choppy bangs to check the temperature on her forehead.

He frowned, "what did you do to get sick, Sakura? You should be more aware of your health since it is near November."

"Gumen, Kiku." Sakura mumbled as she was guided to lean on the bed's headrest. "I usually fall ill when autumn gets nearer to winter... I am very sorry I have to trouble you because of my condition."

"Ya." Kiku shook his head, "you should not say that, Sakura. I am doing this because I want to help. I want you to get better. I care for you."

He blurted out the last sentence. Causing both nation to look at each other wide-eyed.

"E-etto," he stood up straight and looked away, "I meant that... T—that I ca—care for you as a... As a friend..." He explained, feeling his own cheeks flush.

"Uh—uhm." Sakura nodded. "I guess I would feel the same way, desu." She gave a tiny smile over to his direction. "Domo."

Kiku walked across the room to her study table, getting the chair and carrying it beside her bed. He took his seat on it and took the bowl of soup from the tray, along with a spoon.

Sakura watched him scoop up some soup, and before he blows on it, she interrupted him by her hands shooting in front of her, "Mate, Kiku."

He looked up at her, "Doshite?"

"I can do that, desu, thank you." She said, reaching out to take the bowl.

"Yada." He rejected, taking the bowl away from her reach, "you just have to lay still, Sakura, please."

She looked down and dropped her hands to her lap, "H—hai."

"Daijobu." He assured, "I understand it is a pain to get sick, but I promise, you will get better soon, I will help you." He smiled.

She nodded, and smiled back, "Arigato."

Kiku went on his task of feeding his roommate. After that, he let her drink the medicine.

"I will be back in a few, ne?" Kiku said as he takes the tray from the table, "do you need anything before I go?"

Sakura thought, before pointing towards her bookshelf across from her bed. "Can you hand me a book, onegai? Anything from the first shelf is fine, that is where I put my unfinished books."

He nodded and walked over to the shelf, picking up a random book and giving it to her.

"Domo." She nodded as she receives the book. She waited for him to go out of her room and close the door before her pale, chapped lips stretches into the widest grin she can make without tearing it.

She shifted herself back down to lay on her bed and pull her blanket all the way up to her head. Her hands clutched the book and held it against her chest.

Of course, she knows that she is still sick, which the slight nausea from moving in such a quick motion reminded her of it. And she hates it.

But the thought of her partner sacrificing a day of school just to take care of her made her feel a flock of butterflies awaken inside her stomach.

Since her body had been already warm, she started to feel hotter under her covers, making her flip the duvet back off of her. She glanced up at the ceiling, the novel still close to her chest.

 ** _This feels like I'm in a shoujo story!_** Sakura thought, her grin consistent. And since she is too tired and weak to move like her usual otaku fangirl self, she had to just contain it inside of her.

All of a sudden, her body jerked and her mouth let out a series of coughs, reminding her once again of her sickness. She breathed deeply and calmed down.

Not long after, she heard him knock on her door.

"Come in, Kiku." She answered, carefully sitting back up.

He opened the door to reveal himself holding a small silver basin with a white towel soaked in hot water. He placed the basin on her nightstand and sat back down.

"Lay back down, Sakura." He instructed, in which she obliged.

He waited for her to lie back down. Then he picked up the towel from the basin, twisting it to squeeze out excess water.

She noticed him hiss softly as he did so, "Eh, Kiku... The water might be too hot."

"Ya." He shook his head in dismissal, he folded the damp cloth and gingerly placed it on her forehead. He reached for her blanket and pulled it up under her chin.

"Try to take a good rest, ne?" He told her, "just call me in case you need anything. Is it okay if I leave your door open?"

"Mmh." She hummed in confirmation, "Arigato."

He smiled, "Doitashimashite." He replied before leaving her room, leaving the door open.

* * *

Kiku sat in the living room reading a book when he heard his cellphone placed on the coffee table go off.

He picked it up and found the caller to be his American ally: Alfred.

He answered, "Moshimoshi?"

"Japan!"

He flinched, reflexively moving his phone away from his ear after he heard all of his allies' voices call his name in chorus.

"Dude!" He heard Alfred's voice. "What happened to you? You're not in school, man! Both of you! Have you two been abducted? Had your place been entered by bandits? Kidnappers? ALIENS?!"

"No, America-san." He answered, rolling his eyes from his ally's ridiculousness.

He heard a familiar **_ve_** from the other side, "then why are you absent, Japan? Have you and your partner got coincidentally sick at the same time?"

A gasp was heard from the other side, "Have you two caught a super duper rare virus in which the only person in the world who can cure you is Ally and me?!"

"Now how in heaven's name would a rare illness be logically cured by only you?" He heard his British ally.

"Because we are THE HEROS! Hahahahahaha!"

"Etto... Minna... I'm not sick." Kiku explained.

"Eh?" Exclaimed a couple countries.

"But Sakura is, desu."

He heard a distant **_what?!_** Of a female with an American accent on the other side, " **What happened to Nichiko?!** "

He moved the phone away from his ear again as the voice became clearer and louder, identifying the owner to be Amelia.

"Eh... She has a fever, desu. And I did not go to school so I can take care of her."

"Che cosa?!" He heard a female gasp, guessing that it must be Alice. "How did Nichiko get sick, ve?!"

"I believe it is because of the weather patterns this season."

He the heard another gasp. "Ve~ so you chose to be absent so you can take care of Nichiko?!" He identified the voice to be Feliciano's.

"Etto, hai."

"Kya!"

He flinched for the third time from hearing a group of female voices exclaim. Along with what he assumed to be sounds of a high-five.

"So where is she?" A female voice with an Italian accent, which he identified was owned by Alice, asked, "is she taking a rest?"

"Hai." He nodded.

"So you're watching over her now?"

"Hai."

He heard a faint sound of the bell on the other side, indicating the end of lunchtime.

"Crap," he heard Alfred curse, "hey, man, we gotta go—"

"Tell Nichiko **_get well soon,_** okay?!" Said Amelia.

"Hai, I will."

"Bye!"

Kiku tapped the end button and locked his phone.

He checked the time, realizing that he should be cooking lunch soon.

* * *

Sakura looked up from her book a she hears Kiku's knock on her open door, seeing him hovering over the doorway with her food.

She sat up and took off the towel on her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Kiku asked as he lays her meal on her bed.

"I feel a little better," she smiled, "domo."

He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and smiled, "Your temperature had gone down, that's good." He said, standing straight. "Go ahead and eat, ne?"

She nodded with a confirmative hum, clasping her hands together to say her prayer before picking up her bowl of rice and chopsticks.

"America-san called," he said, taking the seat he had previously used beside her bed, "they were wondering why we didn't go to school."

"You told them I was sick, desu?"

"Well, of course." He nodded, "they all wanted you to get well soon."

"O-oh." She looked down humbly, "I really must apologize to Mina-san once I see them, desu."

He smiled, "Kawaii."

"Nani?"

"Nothing."

He let her eat in silence as he looked around her room.

"Your room looks almost the same as mine, desu." he commented as he observes her room. Across from them were the bookshelf where he took the book from earlier to her. And perpendicular to it was her study table, where most of her books and notes were stacked. And then parallel to it was her dresser, just beside the door.

After he hears her mumble a **_gotshisosama_** , she replied, "Well, I don't think it is that surprising, desu."

He smiled at her, and leaned over, extending an arm towards her face to generously scrape off a grain of rice near her mouth.

She widened her delicate brown eyes and felt her already hot face get warmer.

He immediately collected the dishes and stood up, "I will just take care of this, then I will be back."

She hummed and nodded, then he turned around towards the open doorway.

She picked up her book again from beside her and opened it to where the bookmark is slipped on.

She found the chapter to be very conveniently timed with her sickness. And the reason why is because it was about the protagonist's love interest falling ill and nobody was able to take care of him except her.

But, in Sakura's situation, she was the sick one and not Kiku.

So she found the paragraph where she left off, and continued reading.

* * *

 ** _Mei sighed and left Daisuke's room to leave him be. If she had to be honest with herself, she liked him better that way. She does not want to be selfish or rude, but it is just nice to have him be very quiet and reserved of words instead of always being such an annoying jerk like usual._**

 ** _She smiled to herself as she cooks some soup for him. Then arranged the bowl and glass of water onto a food tray. She found a bottle of paracetamol and placed one pill from a small saucer. She picked it up and went for his room._**

 ** _"After this, I will have to give him a sponge bath." She thought, suddenly feeling heat rise up to her cheeks._**

* * *

 ** _Chotto_** , Sakura paused from reading. **_Bath?_**

"I'm back." Kiku announced, holding a basin of water and a towel.

"Eh—Kiku," Sakura closed the book and placed it back beside her, "what is that?"

He placed the basin on the floor and brought the chair closer, then he answered her, "You can't go to the bathroom and take a shower yourself, but I have to give you a bath, desu."

"Eh?!" She exclaimed, immediately flushing with embarrassment. She opened her mouth to protest but quickly shut it, since she knew that he will resist.

"Can you sit up on the side of the bed, Sakura?"

She nodded, and did as he said, she flipped the duvet off of her then swung her legs off of the bed.

He rolled up the sleeves of her pajamas and picked up the towel soaked from the lukewarm water, squeezing off the excess water and wiping her right arm.

She looked away as he continues with her left arm. Through the damp towel, she feels his fingers as he glides it over her skin, which made her fidget as he does his task.

Kiku bent down and folded up her pajama pants, being careful not to touch her thighs, which he will do anyway.

He dampened the towel again and wiped her legs very carefully, as he looks away with a blush on his face.

He repeated the process with her other leg, slowly, silently apologizing whenever he feels her tense as he moves his hand on her thighs.

He stood up and looked over to his side, his face fully flushed, "Anno... Sakura... I have to do your back now..."

Sakura felt her heart beat faster, not that it already was since she saw him holding that basin of water earlier.

She turned around and swung her legs back on the bed, facing away from him before she unbuttons her shirt, then shrugging it off of her shoulders, leaving just her white bra to cover her upper body. She placed her clothing aside and quickly covered her chest with the blanket.

She softly gasped once she felt the warm wet cloth against her skin. Her breathing began to deepen as he glides it across her delicate back.

Even without the cloth on his hand, Kiku could still feel the softness of the skin of Sakura's. He swallowed, feeling his own heartbeat pick up.

He lifted up the towel, indicating that he was done. She turned her head around and saw him dipping it back onto the water and handing it to her.

"Is it okay if you do the rest of your..." He swallowed and looked away before continuing, "yourself..?"

"Hai." She nodded, holding the dampened cloth. She waited for him to turn around, but she was still uncomfortable.

"Etto, Kiku?"

"Hai?" He responded.

"Is it okay if you go out?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, h-hai." He answered, walking out the door, "just call me when you're done." He said before closing the door.

He closed the door and leaned his back on it.

Why was he still blushing?

 ** _It was just Sakura._** He thought.

 ** _Sick,_**

 ** _And half naked._**

 ** _With me almost touching her bare skin—_**

He stopped his thoughts before he realizes it go overboard. Feeling the heat on his face intensifies.

He rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Then continued waiting.

"A-anno, Kiku."

He heard her voice and opened the door. "Hai—?"

Kiku found Sakura's clothes all gathered up beside her, with herself being only covered by her blanket up and over her shoulders.

He flushed an immediate scarlet.

"Anno..." She mumbled, "c—can you... Hand me some new clothes from there?" She pointed towards her dresser.

"Uh—mmh." He nodded, walking over to it and pulled out a fresh pair of pajamas for her.

"My underwear is in the bottom drawer, desu..." She said, voice wavering from embarrassment.

"Hai." He replied, sliding out the drawer and pulling out the first pair at the top without daring to look into it.

He quickly closed it, stood up, and placed the clothes in front of her on the bed without looking straight at her.

"Domo." She whispered.

He hummed in reply, gathering up her old clothes and the basin of water on the flood, and went back out the door.

Talk about awkward.

He took a deep breath and tried to suppress the risen heat on his face as he walks out the hallway. He went to the kitchen to dump the water down the sink and store the basin, then he threw her clothes onto the laundry.

"Kiku-kun?"

He heard Sakura call. "Nani?" He responded as he goes back into her room.

She slowly sat back up on the side of he bed, fully dressed up, then looked up at him. "If you don't mind, desu, I wanted to go sit on the living room... I think my room is starting to get warmer."

Kiku also felt the stuffiness inside and nodded, "Hai."

He walked over to her and held her right arm with his, then turned around as he crouches down as he wraps her arm around his shoulder, as well as her other arm, making her hold her hands together around his neck.

She softly yelped as he raises her by her thighs and stood up. Walking out the door and to the living room.

Kiku could feel the heat from Sakura's body against his back, as well as on her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and her thighs against his palms as he keeps her up by the back of her knee. Although her temperature seemed to have gotten down. He was glad.

He bent down and sat her down the couch. "Would you like me to turn on the television, desu?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Ya, you've done enough for me now."

She patted the couch beside her, "have a seat with me, ne?"

He obliged, sitting down beside her, then she leaned her head on his shoulder, making him tense up in surprise.

"Ah, gumen," she said, lifting her head back up, "do you mind?"

"Ah, ya. Not really." Kiku shook his head, and Sakura returned her head on his shoulder.

"You know what, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She hummed, looking up at him with her bright brown pair of orbs.

"You remind me very much of a lot of anime characters, desu." He said with a smile.

"Arigato." She replied, giggling softly.

"Especially Furukawa Nagisa."

"Oh, I really like her, desu." She said, nodding, "I think it is because I can see myself in her."

"And she also gets sick in a specific season, like you."

"Thank you very much for pointing that out, desu!" She said sarcastically, reaching up and pinching his cheek.

"Itte—alright! Gummen!" Kiku exclaimed, rubbing his cheek with an amused smile. "But are you going to get sicker during winter too, desu?"

Sakura shook her head, "Mostly by the time winter arrives, I start to get used to the cold, so I would not be falling ill by then, desu."

"That is good to hear." Kiku said, relieved. "You really worried me this morning, do you know that?"

Sakura looked down and nodded meekly, "Hai. Hontoni gumennasai for troubling you—"

"Okay, stop it now, desu." Kiku said, "It is not your fault to say sorry, Sakura, nor will it ever be, desu. I understand that it is frustrating to have someone else take care of you because you cannot do it yourself. Demo, Sakura, you really do not have to worry. Because I am here. And I promise to always be here. Because I really, hontoni, care for you, desu."

Sakura looked up at Kiku with her eyes that seemed to have gotten brighter. Immediately, she looked down humbly with her already-heated face.

Kiku chuckled, "you're such a Yamato Nadeshiko, desu."

"Stop it, desu!" She whined, faintly punching him by the arm. "A yamato nadeshiko is the trait of an ideal girl for the Japanese men, and you are Nihon yourself! Doesn't that mean—?"

"Hai," he said with a smile, "I know exactly what it means, desu."

Sakura sat up and looked at him with wide oaken eyes, "So does that mean..?"

Kiku looked away and nodded, "Sakura, Boku ga anata suki desu."

A burst of butterflies erupted inside the Japanese girl's stomach and her heart pounded like a bass drum. But she was happy—incredibly happy.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Watashi mo... Anata suki desu." She whispered with a small smile.

She leaned back on his shoulder, as he drapes an arm around hers. They stayed silent as she relaxes against him.

And for the very first time, Sakura was glad that she had gotten sick.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day_**

* * *

"Nichiko!"

Sakura stumbled forward as she was tackled by Alice from behind.

"Eh—Itako-chan, Ohayo!" She greeted her Italian ally.

"Nichiko, my cute otaku bestie!"

The Italian maiden let go of Sakura as she was then tackled into a hug by Amelia.

"You really did got well soon!" The American girl said, looking at the petite Japanese at arm's length.

"Hai!" She replied with a bright smile, "Kiku took really good care of me, desu."

"That's good to hear." Amelia commented.

"No!" Alice exclaimed, "That's great to hear!" She said, grinning.

"What do you mean?" Kiku said, nearing the three girls.

"Nichiko was just telling us about how well you took care of her, ve!" Alice said with a smile, "Grazie mille, Nihon!"

"Don't mention it, desu." Kiku smiled at her. "It is my duty to watch after Sakura, since I am her partner."

"Just a partner?" Both Alice and Amelia said with wiggling brows.

Kiku and Sakura looked at them in confusion.

"What do you mean, desu?" Sakura said.

"Oh, nothing, ve~" Alice said as she turns around, "I have to go back to Feli, Sakura, take care, ve!"

"Hai." She called back.

"I'll go too, you guys. Bye!" Amelia said, skipping away.

Kiku turned to Sakura and offered a hand. "Let's go?"

Sakura hummed and nodded, taking his hand, and they walked inside the campus gates with intertwined hands.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**  
 ** _Let me tell you guys something:_**

 ** _Before you guys see this in Wattpad and , I do my draftings in my notes because it is SO MUCH LESS COMPLICATED THAN TYPING IN THE CREATE IN WATTPAD MOBILE BECAUSE THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LAGGING THERE_**

 ** _And then I copy and paste this from my notes to Wattpad, do some editing, then publish._**

 ** _Then I go to the family PC (since you can't post a part in ff through mobile) and copy the chapter from WP and paste it there._**

 ** _The things I do for my fellow selfcest shippers_**

 ** _But_**

 ** _My phone has this mysterious habit of copying notes._**

 ** _And then I thought that the SINGLE NOTE I HAD FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS A MFing COPY AND I DELETED IT WITHOUT EVEN MAKING SURE IT WAS A CLONE AND THEN I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGAIN UGH_**

 ** _False accusations: it's deadly._**

 ** _BUT_**

 ** _I found a way of getting this back by accessing my notes IN MY EMAIL and I REVIVED THIS CHAPTER FROM ITS ACCIDENTAL GRAVE_**

 ** _IT'S A MIRACLE OMFGRSJXISHHEHRD_**

 ** _So there you go_**

 ** _I have now experienced a taste of dying to death._**

 ** _Moving on~_**  
 ** _It was kind of a cliché in most shojo anime that either the boy or the girl will get sick, so I was like OH YEAH I CAN DEFINITELY SEE A TOKYO CHAPTER ON THAT_**

 ** _So I did!_**

 ** _I am very very sorry for the late update, minna. I've been out of motivation in writing (nope, not procrastinating at all)_**

 ** _But I promise, the next one will be published within a week—GUARANTEED!_**

 ** _Also, The reason why I had this chap delayed is because I have been brainstorming a DIFFERENT HETANYO SELFCEST SERIES AND I CAN'T really make it happen until I finish this._**

 ** _But don't worry, I will, WILL, finish this fanfic!_**

 ** _Okay that's all for now!_**

 ** _Bye~_**  
 ** _—K8_**


	20. 「Rome」 Confusing Denials

**_Note: the following chapter contains strong language. Because DUH._**

 ** _Oh, and since they're Italian, Romana's human name is pronounced with the silent 'h', so according to the kitawiki:_** ** _key-ARE-ah_** ** _. I should've also informed you guys about Itako's name being pronounced as_** ** _A-LEE-che_** ** _because, well, Italian dictations. But then I was like "that legit sounds weird Imma let yo peeps read it as Alice like mainstream k"_**

 ** _Pre-Author's note: OUT_**

* * *

"Today sure is tiring!" Antonio said to his partner as he heaves a sigh.

Isabel rolled her eyes, "That is why I told you not to bring your all at dance class."

"I know you still enjoyed being my salsa partner." The Spanish male smiled at her.

"That I will not deny." His partner responded with a soft laugh, "since we are the Empire in which the sun never sets."

As the Spanish pair came out of the building and stepped out to the campus grounds. Suddenly, they were both alarmed by the raging voices of the people too familiar for them to have mistaken.

 **"Well then why the fuck are you being such a bitch, anyway?!"**

 **"I said, do not fucking talk to me, you son of a bitch, or I will fucking kick you in you sorry ass balls!"**

The Spanish pair looked at eachother with wide, alarmed eyes, "Romano." They mouthed before sprinting towards the direction of the voices.

"Where are they?!" Antonio asked frantically as he whips his head from left to right and back again.

Isabel pointed to a distance and panically grabbed her partner's hand, "Over there!"

They bolted towards two infuriated South Italians.

 **"Do not touch me, you asshole!"**

* ** _whack*_**

"Romano!" Antonio cried and sprinted towards the Italian male, arriving in time to catch him from falling down to the ground.

"Romana," Isabel went in front of the Italian girl and held her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Chiara glared daggers at the male Romano, then turned her frown to the Spanish maiden. She lazily slapped her hands off of her before storming away.

"Romana! Wait!" Isabel cried as she ran after her. Leaving the two boys behind.

Antonio helped the south Italian male up and gasped as he noticed the glowing red, swollen right cheek of Lovino. "Romano, what happened?!"

"My partner happened! That's what!" Lovino spat furiously.

"But why did she hit you?" He exclaimed, "I know you two always fight, but the both of you never raised a hand at eachother!"

The Italian male raised an irritated brow at his former boss.

"Well, not until now." Antonio connected, scratching his head.

Lovino glared at him for a second, then released a sigh of exhaustion. "Spain,"

"Si?"

"Could you," he turned his head away before continuing, "could you and the other Spain let me stay at your place tonight? I'm pretty sure that bitch—"

Antonio interrupted him by clearing his throat.

"—Chiara," Lovino corrected dryly, "would kill me if I show her my face tonight." He finished.

"Will you tell me what happened if I say yes?" The Spanish male asked.

"I don't even—"

Antonio looked at him doubtfully.

Lovino rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, "FINE!"

"Well okay then!" Antonio exclaimed cheerfully and took Lovino's arm with him. "Let's go!"

* * *

 ** _Time Skip brought to you by Lovino and Antonio_**

* * *

Antonio opened the door to their room and stepped in the foyer, with Lovino following behind. "Isabel!" He called, "Is it okay if my Romano stays—"

He cut off his own sentence as he identified the italian girl sitting next to his partner on the living room couch.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" The south Italian pair both shouted at eachother.

"Well I am staying with Spain here tonight." Lovino answered as he glowers at his partner.

"No way in hell!" Chiara protested as she stood up. "I am staying here with The Spain's!"

"Well if that's what you want then I guess I'll be going back!" He replied hotly.

"No! I am going back there!" Chiara grabbed Isabel's hand and stormed off of the room.

The Spanish pair smiled a **_good luck_** at each other before the female countries leave the foyer and disappeared behind the door.

"Well that was intense." Antonio implied.

He went over to the kitchen with the country he used to take care of. He let the young man take a tomato out of the fridge as he gets an ice pack from the cupboard, striding towards where the Italian male had been and took a couple cubes from the ice tray. He then met the Italian male at the living room, sitting at the sofa and gruffly munching on his favorite fruit.

The Spanish male took his seat beside him and generously placed the cool ice pack over the swollen part of Lovino's right cheek. "So what was all this about, Romano?" Antonio began.

Lovino took the ice pack from his former boss and went on with treating his own bruise, "You really won't believe me if I say that I really, really, have no idea whatsoever, right?"

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Well she cannot be mad at you for nothing, can she?"

"Well apparently, she can!" Lovino glared at the Spanish, irritated, "she gets mad at the littlest things I do and it's so fucking ridiculous!" He threw his free hand up in the air in annoyance. "Why are girls so fucking confusing?!" He complained. "Fanculo, that bitch can punch." He uttered.

"Try to recall anything you've done that made her upset." The Spanish suggested, "maybe you'll think of it as not much of a big deal, but what if you got to say something that kinda hit a spot on her?"

Lovino fixated his eyes down the scarlet carpet, his brows knitted together as he attempts to recall any of the sentences he said without having it pass through his brain—and actually that happens a lot.

"I think she was just on her period." The south Italian male acclaimed, bringing down the ice pack from his face. "I seriously got nothin'."

"Okay then why did she get so mad at you that she punched you that hard?"

"All I've done is tell her to wait for me before she leaves the room that dismissal." Lovino explained, "She ignored me. When I caught up to her outside, she yelled at me to leave her alone. Actually, she started to act weird since last week or so."

"Really?" Antonio leaned in, seeming to get a little more interested, "what kind of weird?"

Lovino grunted, "Weird like she gets red like a tomato when I call her name. She yells at me when I get **_too near_** ," he gestured air quotes with his fingers, "and everytime I talk to her, she looks at me like she doesn't want me to exist anymore!" He finished.

Antonio held her chin to think. Then, after a while, his emerald eyes brightened up in realization, whipping his head towards Lovino with a big grin, "Sounds like she's in love with you!" He acclaimed.

The south Italian male looked at his former boss as if he had just grown tomatoes out of his head, "What?!"

"I think Romana's in love with you!" He revised, thinking that the italian country may understand it in a different sentence.

"But how?!" Lovino threw his arms up in the air. "How can somebody be in love if they obviously hate the people they're **_in love with?!"_**

"Romano," Antonio shook his head, "in heaven, the lovers are Italian; you should know the reason for why Romana acts like she is."

"Well, mi dispiace!" The italian exclaimed, "they forgot to mention which Italian!"

"Alright, alright!" Antonio held his hands in front as to calm the italian down, "I guess I'll tell you."

"Nah, I'll just go to Veneciano." Lovino stood up.

"Hold on!" The Spanish halted him, "I swear I know why she is like that to you."

"Then get this over with, dammit!" The Italian dropped himself back on the couch, discarding the ice pack by lightly throwing it onto the coffee table.

"Well," Antonio began, clearing his throat, "when girls realize that they're in love with a guy they're close to, they start to act mad for two reasons: one is that she never wanted to like the guy in the first place, and two is because she's afraid that if she doesn't act like so, the guy might realize that she likes him."

Lovino scrunched his face in confusion, "I don't get it. Why do they have to do that?"

"Girls get in denial when it comes to their crushes." Antonio explained matter-of-factly as he leans back on the couch and rests his arm over the backrest. "They refuse to tell anyone about it, not even to themselves."

The Italian narrowed his eyes at his former boss, "How come you know so much about girls?"

"Let's just say I get along with my partner very well." The Spanish winked at the Southern Italian.

Lovino stared at him for a moment, then closed his summer-green eyes with a sigh, "This still won't make a difference of me being the one who has to apologize tomorrow, right?"

"Yep!" Antonio answered rather brightly, popping the **_p_** at the end.

The Italian male shook his head exhaustingly, "just lend me some spare pillows and a blanket, I'm already tired."

Antonio hummed in confirmation with a nod, "I do hope you two will get along tomorrow." He said as he stands up and waltzed out of the living room and disappeared into a hallway.

As the Spanish male left, Lovino heaved a heavy sigh. **_Yeah, right_**. He thought, **_there's no way Chiara's in love with me_**. He leaned back on the couch, not realizing the pink tint on his cheeks as he covers his eyes with his hands as to stop imagining the south Italian maiden in his mind.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

* * *

"For the last fucking time," Chiara growled through gritted teeth, **_"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Him."_** She pressed, her fists tightly clutching the edge of the sofa's cushion.

Isabel breathed out a heavy sigh, but this does not mean that the Spanish female is giving up. After all those years of being with this young lady, she got used to her stubbornness and verbal hostility that she can fight for her own stand.

"And everything you have told me don't even have at least some sense!" The Italian exclaimed, pounding her clenched hands on either side of her.

"Romana," the Spanish young lady held her shoulder, "Even if you deny it to yourself, your **_Corazón_** will always know the truth." She explained. "Let me ask you some questions for you to believe me, is that good?" She suggested.

Chiara eyed her suspiciously, then grunted, "Fine."

"Give me the first letter that comes into your mind if I say: **_te amo."_**

Chiara answered after a second, " ** _L_**."

"For **_Lovino_**?" The Spanish grinned mischievously.

"No!" Chiara denied. "I-it's for the english term: love."

"Okay," Isabel nodded, "answer this quickly: where do you look at when you space out in class?"

"Him." The Italian blurted out before letting it process into her brain. She clamped both of her hands onto her mouth in shock.

Isabel nodded. "Let's continue: the first word that comes into your mind if I say the name **_Romano_**."

"Tomatoes."

"Seriously?" The Spanish raised a brow, amused.

Chiara shrugged, "Bastard loves them."

"And you don't?"

"Of course I do!"

Isabel nodded in dismissal, "Next: Isn't Lovino such a bello?"

Chiara's words tangled in her throat as the blood on her face instantly multiplied into a glowing scarlet.

"You don't have to answer that." Isabel assured, already satisfied from seeing the young lady's reaction.

"Can we stop?" Chiara requested, bringing her legs up on the sofa and clutching them onto her chest. "I...don't like what I'm feeling right now."

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Isabel asked, "I promise you'll feel better if you let it out of your chest."

"Spain..." Chiara mumbled, her voice hinting some difficulty to speak. "Do you feel weird things inside your chest and stomach when you're in love?"

"Of course!" Isabel beamed at her, the spanish maiden's emerald pair sparkling with excitement. "Are you feeling that now?"

The Italian female nodded silently, then burying her head on her knees. "I can't believe I really am in love with my self. It's just wrong!" She dug her nails into her own legs, not caring about the pain.

"First of all, you're not in love with yourself; you're in love with your counterpart." The spanish maiden explained, "second: nothing's wrong in that."

Chiara stayed silent for a long while, keeping her own distress inside her.

"Romana," Isabel cooed, smoothing back the Italian's brown locks as to not suffocate her, but trying her best to avoid touching the lone strand of curl on the front of her head that is completely off limits to any human hand. "It's only natural for a human to fall in love, even when they're a country." She smiled reassuringly.

Chiara raised her head, "I know, but..." She felt her eyes sting and looked away, "what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Well, who's the first to approach the other?" Isabel asked.

Chiara thought, then answered, "it's him."

"Even when you started acting mad?"

Chiara nodded, a ghost of a smile gracing on her lips as she remembers those times from last week.

But her expression quickly turned into a frown, "But then again, he flirts with most of the girls in the classroom. Way more than his dick can actually fucking handle."

"So you don't flirt with the guys in your class?" Isabel raised an intrigued brow.

"Okay, fine!" Chiara raised her hands up in defeat, "I might have done that too just to convince myself that I don't like him, okay?"

"But then maybe he's doing that because he was also trying to distract himself." The Spanish suggested.

But the Italian female took a second before responding, "But Lovino hates me now."

"Maybe now, he does, but you can always swallow down your pride and apologize."

Chiara turned her head back to the Spanish female, "Sometimes, I'm glad I get to be part of your family. Don't get me wrong; I still love Veneciana even if she's an idiot, but I'd rather not be allies with that potato bitch."

Isabel chuckled softly, "I'm always grateful for taking you from Austria all those years ago."

The Two female countries sat in silence, after a while, the Spanish maiden stood up. "Well, I better be going now." She smiled down at the Italian girl.

Chiara stood up as well and nodded, "Sure. Grazie mille for listening to me, but do not tell that bastard anything, you hear?"

Isabel nodded and smiled, "Si." She then walked up to the foyer and open the door, "Hasta la vista, Romana." She said before disappearing on the other side of the door.

* * *

 ** _Morning time Brought to you by Antonio and Isabel_**

* * *

Chiara shifted under her comforter. She could not tell what it is, but something about her bed just makes her feel warmer, safer. Like strong arms protecting her like a lover's hold. **_Dio_** , even the manly smell of Lovino's clothes feels so welcoming.

 ** _Lovino..._**

Wait, what?

Chiara opened her eyes immediately and met the hard wall of skin, covered by a shirt, facing her. She looked up and was greeted by the sleeping face of the south Italian young man. His lids still relaxed and firmly closed, his dark lashes fanning down to his cheekbones, his lips a tempting pout as he breathes in and out, the deep, steady rhythm driving the already blushing Italian maiden insane.

But truth be told, the Italian male has already been making her crazy since last week.

"Kya!" Chiara screamed, kicking the Italian male off of her bed. Half-regretting it as all of the welcoming warmth from his body leaving hers as his arms unfurl around her from her force.

"Merda!" Lovino exclaimed as he hits the cold floor with a thud, making Chiara cringe.

The Italian male sat up, "The fuck was that all about—" his words caught up in his throat as his eyes found the Italian maiden, her hair tangled up and untamed by her headband, wearing a large t-shirt and possibly nothing else underneath except for her panties, which reveals the smooth, fair skin on her thighs, just the calves being covered by her blanket. Lovino blushed almost the same color as his favorite ripe tomatoes.

 ** _"What the fuck are you doing here?!"_** The Italian pair demanded to each other.

"Wait!" Lovino said, looking around, "this isn't Spain's place!" He said, standing up from the floor.

"Well no shit, Conan!" Chiara yelled with venomous sarcasm. "Why are you in my room?!"

"The fuck should I know?!" Lovino yelled back, "all I know is that I stayed at Spain's place for the night and—" upon realization, his face darkened into a scowl, "Spain." He uttered as he stomped towards the bedroom door, yanking it open and slamming it close after leaving the room of the south Italian girl.

Chiara was left sitting on her bed, staring at the door where he just stormed off. She recalled the male Italian country on her bed. His touch, his smell, his warmth. Himself.

The Italian female dropped herself back on the bed angrily. "Why?!" She cried to the heavens, "why him?! Why me?! Why?!"

* * *

 ** _Time skip brought to you by Lovino and Chiara_**

* * *

The South Italian female paced around the living room nervously. Unfortunately, they had the fight on a convenient Friday afternoon, which means that today is a Saturday, a perfect opportunity for apologizing without the excuse of schoolwork. **_Great_** she thought, **_just fucking great._**

The sound of the opening door greeted her like the news of fresh tomatoes ready to be picked. She whipped her head towards the foyer and found the South Italian male at the door.

The South Italian pair met each other's lime-hued eyes. They stood still as they got caught in each other's gaze. After a while, the two forced their eyes away with their heads in embarrassment.

"C-ciao." Lovino stuttered.

"Ciao." Chiara replied, the temperature on her cheeks rising.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another. **_Should I say it now?_** She wondered, **_I guess...now or never._**

"Lovino." "Chiara." The Italian pair started simultaneously.

"Y-you go first." Lovino insisted.

"No, you go first." Chiara beckoned.

Her head stayed firmly down, her eyes fixated on her sandals. But her heartbeat seemed to get louder as she sensed the other Romano walk forward, getting out of the foyer and proceeding to the living room where she stands.

"Mi dispiace molto." He told her, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "I'm sorry for always bothering you and always trying to press on you."

Chiara raised her head and showed her surprised face towards her partner. "Che cosa?"

"I'm sorry." Lovino repeated, this time turning away with an irritated pout, "don't make me say it again."

"Why are you saying sorry to me?!" She said confusedly, "I should be the one apologizing!"

"No, Chiara," Lovino shook his head, "you don't have to hate yourself for liking me 'cause—"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Chiara shrieked. "Did Spain tell you?!"

Lovino furrowed his brows, "Which Spain?"

"The other one! The—the girl!" Chiara said, clumping her hair into her fists and furiously sitting down the couch, "Fanculo, I knew I never should've trusted that bitch."

"No," Lovino protested, "She didn't tell me anything. The Spain guy just told me that...you probably..." He didn't finish as he found it harder to breathe.

The south Italian male sat on a side chair, "Honestly, I've been meaning to tell you something, if what that tomato bastard told me is true."

"What?" Chiara grumbled through gritted teeth.

"I can't tell you. I have to know what you really feel first."

"For fuck's sake, Lovino, Si!" Chiara answered, throwing her hands up in the air angrily. "There! Happy now?"

Lovino's lime-green eyes sparkled with relief and happiness, but the heat on his cheeks made him turn away. "Chiara," he said in a shaky voice, "Anche tu mi piaci."

Chiara sat frozen on the sofa, the expression on her face a complete shock but her summer-green eyes were sparkling and bright. "You do?"

Lovino looked her and the eye and mumbled, "Si."

Chiara didn't even attempt to hide the pure joy inside her heart and stood up, her face a sign of sheer happiness. "Really?"

"Si." Lovino nodded, showing the same smile as his partner is casting. He stood up and held the Italian maiden's hands. "I didn't know it at first, but the thought of you always talking to me, relating to me, even just calling my name, it makes me feel more special than I really am."

Chiara let a tear roll down her cheek. Lovino noticed it, "Wait, why are you crying?"

Chiara took her hands off of his and had her left hand wipe the tear away and the right to punch him lightly on the shoulder. "Bastard, this is all your fault!"

"What? Why?!"

"Because!" Chiara sniffed, "Of all the people I have had around me, you're the one who made me feel understood, you're the one who made me feel normal, most of all, you're the one who made me feel better about myself." She croaked the last part, making the South Italian male's capital crack a little bit.

Lovino held the girl to his chest, feeling that it is the best thing to do. He inhaled her sweet intoxicating scent as his hand strokes the smooth brown locks at the back of her head, "Chiara, I hate to say this, but I don't think I like you anymore."

He felt the Italian maiden stiffen from under his embrace. Thinking that taking too much time may actually break her, he spoke, "Right now, I think I love you."

Chiara widened her wet, teary eyes and hugged the male Italian country back, "Damn you, son of a bitch!" She cried into his chest, "I love you too!"

Lovino smiled, "That's good to hear."

* * *

 ** _Monday_**

* * *

"Guess that means mission accomplished." Isabel proudly stated as the Spanish pair watched the South Italians walk out of the campus together.

"Well, that just makes me proud of mi amor." Antonio smiled as his right arm snakes around the Spanish maiden's waist.

"Gracias." She smiled up at him, "I'm proud of you too."

Chiara furrowed her brows, "I think the Spains are watching us."

"Just ignore them." Lovino said as he holds the Italian maiden's hand, "but you know what, sometimes I'm glad that that tomato bastard keeps sneaking into my life."

Chiara smiled softly and leaned into her partner's shoulder. "Si. Me too." She said, caressing her thumb on the hand of her new found lover.

"Uh, Chiara?"

"Hm?"

Lovino leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Te amo."

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _So did anyone get the "No shit, Conan!" Joke? No? Okay then._**

 ** _Anywayz, I just thought about writing this because it's unfair to just have the northern part of Republica Italiana be the only one with a kawaii te amo moment, ne?_**

 ** _I mean I'm doing St. Maria Order aka The Teutonic Knights aka The Kingdom of Prussia, so why not do south Italy too?_**

 ** _and Hey look! as promised!_**

 _ **WITHIN A WEEK!**_

 _ **Do you guys wanna know why?**_

 _ **It's because I have done this chapter waaaay back in March when I'm still in school.**_

 _ **You can tell by the "brought to you by" scene cuts.**_

 _ **I feel like I should put it back, should I?**_

 _ **and the reason why I wrote this in advance is because I needed to fill in some chaps in case I run out of ideas.**_

 _ **and this just suddenly lit up inside my mind so I wrote this in notes and just waited for its time to publish.**_

 _ **and here it is!  
**_

 _ **Now for the Prussiacest OTP shippers: the next chapter is for you awesome birdies~**_

 _ **that is all I have to say.**_

 _ **Hasta la Pasta~**_

 _ **-K8**_


	21. 「East Berlin」 Desires

**_Note: the following chapter contains swearing as well as an explicit scene not suitable for kids with innocence like Italy's. Enjoy._**

 ** _Reminder: the German pronunciation of_** ** _w_** ** _is_** ** _v_** ** _and_** ** _was_** ** _is pronounced_** ** _vas_** ** _and it means_** ** _what_** ** _in German. Just so you guys don't get confused, k? Also,_** ** _ß_** ** _is pronounced as_** ** _s_** ** _so_** ** _Scheiße_** **** ** _Shysse_** ** _. I think. It's a swear word._**

 ** _Also: SHOUTOUT TO StarlightMemories15, HERE'S YOUR PRUSSIACEST ^_^_**

* * *

 ** _~RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG~_**

"I am an idiot." Julchen grumbled under her breath as she slumped on her seat at the cafeteria table.

"What's up, mi amiga?" Isabel asked as she pats the back of her ally. "Where's your partner?"

"At the football team's table," she pointed towards a table full of boys, among them is Gilbert conversing with them gleefully. "He said the guys wanted to ask him for advice or something like that."

"So you're missing him?" Marianne asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Why would I miss my roommate if I get to see him every single day?" She rebuked.

"Sometimes, being with the person twenty-four seven is the only way to satisfy you." Alice chimed in.

"Exactly!" Isabel grinned at the Italian female.

"Shut up!" Julchen pouted.

"So what is the reason why you said you were an idiot?" Alfred interjected.

"Alfie, babe," Amelia held up her hand in front of her partner and boyfriend, "there are issues that are discussed by girls and only girls. M'kay?" She smiled.

Alfred pouted, "Fine." He sighed and kissed her nose, "I'm sorry, Libby." He smiled before turning back to his own male allies.

The American female turned to her own comrades, who looked at her with curious smirks.

"Libby?" Marianne raised a perfectly-shaped brunette brow at her ally.

"For Liberty." She answered with a bashful smile. "That's what Alfie calls me now."

"He calls you _freedom_?" Rose raised one of her own brow behind her golden-rimmed glasses.

"No." She shook her head, "I said Liberty."

The English maiden eyed her as if she was an idiot. Which she is most of the time. "From the root word _liber_ , latin for freedom. Really, Ally?"

"Whatever." She waved a hand at her ally, then turned to the Prussian girl. "So what is it, Prussia? Is it because of your partner?"

"It's me, okay?!" She bursted. "It's me! I'm the reason why I'm frustrated! I'm mad at myself! I'm mad because of my feelings! I'm mad because I know! I'm mad because I like Gilbert!"

All the girls in the conversation gasped, including the Prussian female herself.

 **"Dio mio!"**

 **"Mon Dieu!"**

 **"Dios mío!"**

 **"Oh my God!"**

 **"Holy shit!"**

 **"You like him?!"** All five girls chorused at the albino girl.

Julchen's mouth hung open as if a valid protest was being waited to come out.

"You DO!" Isabel claimed, clapping her hands rapidly, her grin as well as her forest-green eyes wide and bright.

"Since when?!" Marianne probed, her own lavender eyes wide and intrigued.

"I don't—I'm not—I—I—" the Prussian female stuttered, seeming to choke on her own words.

"Too late to deny now, Prussia, so stop thinking about it." Alice waved a finger at her comrade.

She groaned, "Well what am I supposed to say, then?!"

"How about," Amelia paused to clear her throat to start a stereotypical German accent and an impersonation of the albino's voice. "Ooh ja, everyone! I, Julchen Maria Beilschmidt of Prussia, formerly known as The Teutonic Knights and St. Maria Order, am in love with myself!"

"Herself." Rose snorted, "revise that part, you've made her sound narcissistic there."

"My **guy** self!" The American female replaced. "I have fallen head over heals in love with my **guy** self!"

"Would all of you shut up?!" Julchen growled as she slammed her fists on the table, "I'm not... I'm not... I'm not in..."

"See?" Marianne stretched out her hands in front of her, "even your own voice can't make you deny it."

"I said I don't— **gah!"** She gripped a fistful of silver hair on her head, her nails scraping her scalp. "Westie, help me out here—" she looked over to where she expected her sister to be, but found an empty seat. "West?"

"Didn't she say she's headed to the library with her partner?" Alice reminded. "They say they're studying for a quiz or something?"

The Prussian female scoffed, "Probably an excuse to hang out with each other, and both of them denies it."

"I know, right?" Alice grinned, "they're so obvious but at the same time so oblivious it's irritating!"

"And West is all secret smiles and sudden blushes, I mean have you been noticing her lately?"

The Italian and the Prussian collide palms in a high-five.

"Itako, chere," the French turned to her, "you're letting Prussia stall."

"Oh," Alice sat up straight with realization, she cleared her throat, "so back to you and falling in love with the other Prussia." She intwined her fingers and landed her chin on top, her eyebrows wiggling at Julchen.

"Oh scheiße!" She groaned, "okay, fine, you girls win." She pouted.

"Nope." Amelia shook her head, "not until you say the magic words."

"Santra ba~dra winza~rana~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera?" Rose raised a brow, a look of confusion on her green eyes behind her thick glasses.

"Not that kind of magic words, idiot!" Marianne huffed at the English female.

"You called, Igiko?" Anya approached Rose.

She shooed the Russian female, "No! Why would I even do so?!"

"Ooh, ooh," Alice bounced from her seat, "the magic words are _please,_ right?"

Isabel smiled at the oblivious Italian, "No, Itako, it's not. At least not the one Prussia has to say." She then smiled at her ally.

"I really don't have any way to escape this, do I?" Julchen pouted.

"Nope." The five girls chorused.

She sighed, "I... I... I..." She stammered, then groaned. "I can't do it."

"Are you sure?" Rose asked her, "these girls won't let you get away unless you do so."

"Okay fine!" Julchen stood up. **"I'm in love with my roommate! I'm in love with my partner! I'm in love with—"**

She stopped herself from continuing just when she realized the volume of her own voice. With gradient-themed eyes a perfect round, she glanced over the students from table to table, all staring at the long-haired albino girl. Until her gaze drifted off onto the table where her counterpart sits and—

Her eyes widened further as all six quarts of blood in her body seemed to have risen up to her face.

 ** _Oh, scheiße._**

"Bathroom." She announced to everyone and scrambled off of their table, proceeding to rush out of the cafeteria and into the nearest girls restroom.

Julchen gasped for breath as she stumbled into the comfort room. She got in front of the wide mirror and at the sink nearest to the door. She breathed in and out, in and out, and in and out. But the scarlet tint on the face of her reflection seemed all too vibrant to disappear that quickly.

She turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water over and over on her face. Her eyes squeezed shut as to attempt to erase his face in her memory.

 ** _Scheiße._**

 ** _Scheiße._**

 ** _Scheiße!_**

 ** _SCHEIßE!_**

"Prussia?" Isabel's voice, laced with worry for her friend, called her name from the doorway.

"What happened, chere?" Marianne tailed behind her Spanish ally as they neared the Prussian.

"I have just done the most unawesome thing I could have ever done in my whole awesome life." Julchen breathed, beads of water still rolling down her face and dropping from her chin to the sink.

"Oh no," Isabel brushed damp tendrils of silver bangs away from her pink-and-blue eyes. "What happened?"

"Gilbert heard me!" She punched the tiled sink, her pale knuckles now swelling red. "He fucking knows I'm into him now!"

Marianne swore under her breath and rubbed her friend's back.

"I really am an idiot." She continued, "now he's gonna think I'm a fucking creep."

"Prussia, don't say that." Isabel cooed, gathering all of the Prussian female's hair to her back. "He's not gonna think you're a creep because he doesn't see you as one."

"Well, that was before I fucking told the world I'm in love with him." She threw up her hand in the air. "He's never gonna look at me the same way again. Ever."

"Don't be so sure, Prussia." Marianne smiled genuinely, "I am confident that he can return your feelings for him."

"No he won't." She rebuked. "Because did he ever threw a hint that he likes me? No—"

"Si." "Oui." The Spanish and the French replied at the same time.

Julchen snorted, "Enlighten me then."

"He ties and braids your hair." Marianne began.

"Yeah, well that's 'cause he got sick of my hair flying to his face and into his mouth when I keep leaving it down."

"He always waits for you every dismissal." Isabel followed next.

Julchen scrunched her face as to think of a counter. She could not.

"He always glance over to you when he talks."

"Even when he laughs, he looks over to you if you're enjoying yourself too."

"He always looks at your face in a certain fashion everytime you talk."

"Sometimes, he even blushes when you smile at him, though he keeps looking away."

The Prussian female waited for the next ones, but nothing else came. "Those reasons still doesn't make a solid proof."

Marianne scoffed, "Well, what more proof do you want?"

"...something." Julchen dropped her head. "I dunno."

"Well no matter what happens, just know that Franiko and I will be here for you." Isabel kissed her ally on the cheek.

"Yeah, danke," she wiped her cheek, "but it still feels gross when you do these."

The three chuckled, then then closed in on the Prussian for a group hug.

 ** _~Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg~_**

"Guess that's time," Marianne said, "you sure you can handle going to class? You can always say you have a headache and hang inside the clinic."

Isabel tapped her on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Nah," Julchen dismissed, "Gil and I had skipped more than enough classes, anyway."

"What?" The French and the Spanish eyed her skeptically.

"Nevermind, let's go." The Prussian said. And the trio walked out of the room.

The girls went their separate ways after ascending a set of stairs and into different hallways where each of their classes were held.

Julchen stepped in the room, where she found the rest of the class, excluding the German pair, in a usually noisy state. Her eyes drifted off to where she sat, and she spotted her partner on his own seat: right next to her.

 ** _Scheiße. Just so convenient._**

Julchen ducked her head and glided her way across the room and onto her seat. She let her thick silver tresses curtain her face to shield any view of him at her peripheral vision.

She fidgeted on her seat, feeling the awkwardness and the sense of being watched all throughout her nerves.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Jul!"

The Prussian maiden stiffened, and swallowed.

"Julchen!"

"Girls," she clutched her bag and turned to her two friends, "listen, I gotta go." She announced before bolting, sprinting out from the halls out to the campus grounds.

"Julchen, wait!"

She whipped her head from left to right as to find any place to go to.

"Jul!"

She heard him closer. Then sprinted straight towards the campus gates.

"Dammit, Jul!"

She refused to turn around. Her feet splashing against puddles made by the previous downfall.

"Julchen!"

She heard him get closer. She ran faster.

"Gotcha!"

She shrieked as she felt a pair of arms firmly wrap around her waist.

 ** _Scheiße!_**

"Let me go!" She screamed, forcefully tearing his arms off of her to no avail.

"If I do that, you're just gonna run away again." He reasoned.

"Get off!" She dug her nails into his arms, but he still resisted.

Julchen kept on pounding her fists on his arm whilst wriggling her torso under his grip. Gilbert kept his hold tight until she slumped down in exhaustion, her legs completely lump and having him support her by the waist.

"Just..." She panted, "Just. Let. Me. Go."

"Nein."

The Prussian girl gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground when he hoisted her up by his arms.

"Gilbert!" She elbowed his chest, "put me down!"

He ignored her protests and walked forward out the gates.

Until she punched him in the jaw.

"Gah!" He exclaimed, reflexively dropping her down.

Julchen hopped back on her feet before she crashes down the pavement, "What the fuck do you even want from me?!"

Gilbert cursed under his breath before looking at her dead in the eye, "Do you know how unawesome you were when you ran away, Julchen?"

She gasped.

 ** _How dare he say that?!_**

She balled her hands into tight fists, but did not throw another punch. Instead, she turned around and walked away, "Just leave me alone for Fuehrer's sake."

"Nein." He said, catching up to her and grabbing her arm, "you will talk to me whether you like it or not." He told her as he dragged her with him on their way home.

* * *

Gilbert opened the double doors of the building, his hand still firmly gripping Julchen by the wrist.

They walked up the stairs all the way to their floor, then walked down the lobby, both of them silent, but not in a comfortable one.

The Prussian male opened the door to their unit and pulled her into the foyer with him. He closed the door and let go of Julchen's hand.

"Alright, Gil—" Julchen began, but she was cut off by her partner pushing her against the door, his hands on either side so she cannot leave.

"Wa— Gil—" she looked up in alarm, just in time to have his lips crash onto hers.

 ** _Was?_**

He took his lips away from hers to briefly catch her stunned face. Her dual-hued orbs a perfect circle, letting him see the unique blend of pink and blue within her eyes.

Her chest ached immediately as her heart began to pound mercilessly strong against it, so strong that she thought that it may possibly escape from her body.

She looked up into the Prussian male's eyes, and found it blazing as he gazes down at her. His irises dark as crimson, but bright as a ruby. Aflame by...

Lust?

Wanton?

Desire?

She opened her mouth to begin speaking again, but once again, he stopped her from doing so as he returned his lips back to hers.

The female nation's mind clouded with shock, confusion, overjoy, denial,

And want.

He wound his hands through her snow white hair and pressed her lips harder against his. She let him do this, but she did not move. She cannot. He kissed her deeper, and she was still idle as her back was pushed against the door by his hard body pressing onto her.

But her heart pounded with so much vigor that she predicted that he can feel its beat at his chest as it molded against hers.

A carnal groan escaped from his mouth and it made all of her senses disappear. Her legs felt useless and numb as she leaned herself on the door, her trembling hands trying to clutch on his blazer uniform.

Suddenly, Gilbert took his lips away from hers. Confused, Julchen opened her eyes, but did not glance up to meet his.

"So it wasn't true?"

Now the maiden held her chin up to look into his flaming red eyes, "Was?"

"What you said back at school."

"What?" She repeated with furrowed brows.

"You don't really like me." He said as his arms leave her sides and drop down to his. "Because you would've kissed me back if you do."

Before he steps back and turn away, she raised a palm and collided it to his cheek.

Gilbert did not have enough time to know what happened before Julchen grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed her lips back against his.

"But I never made you stop, idiot." She said before crashing her lips back onto his in a hard kiss.

He immediately responded and held her by the small of her back, pressing her body against his.

He bit her lip, causing her to moan, and he took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. His hand on her back traveled down to her hips, then to her thighs underneath her skirt, then hoisting her up.

She hooked her legs around his waist as he held her steady by her thighs, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him move away from the foyer.

He moved his lips from hers, then trailing kisses from her chin, tracing her jawline, and down to her neck as he carries her to his room.

With one hand, he turned the knob, and she reached out for the lights as they got in. He laid her down and she quickly unwrapped her arms around his neck to help him out of his blazer.

They both took off their jackets and sweaters, then proceeded to undo each other's neckties, then unbuttoning each other's uniforms. Once she undid the last button to his, he quickly took it off and sat on the bed behind her, untying the girdle of her skirt as he kisses her neck from behind.

She let out a moan as she tilts her head to the other side. He slid off the straps of her uniform, and she stood up, letting her jumper fall down to the floor.

He gazed down at her half-naked body. Her smooth pale thighs were vulnerably exposed as only her purple lace underwear covered her lower body. Her half-unbuttoned blouse letting him see her matching bra, and the ivory white skin of her chest.

He reached for her arm and pulled her against him as he lays himself down, making her fall on top of him, her long silver hair pooling around them. He reached for her lips with his as he takes off her blouse, then reaching behind her to unclasp her bra.

He rolled on the bed so she laid beneath him. He slid off her bra and leaned over to kiss her down her throat, tracing down to her chest, between her breasts, and down her abdomen as he slips off the last of her garment, brushing her thighs and legs as he does it.

She sat up and kneeled and they collided lips once more, as she went ahead to open his belt and pants. She took her lips away from his and pulled down his pants, along with his boxers.

He laid her down the bed again as he pulls off his garments, then throwing it off of the bed.

He crawled between her legs, kissing her from the bottom of her stomach, going back up to her abdomen, letting her feel his warm tongue as he tasted her skin. He kissed between her breasts, her chest, up her throat, then back to her lips.

She let out an ecstatic moan against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him flush against her, his hard chest against her soft breasts.

He took his lips away from hers for a moment to ask, "Are you ready?"

She pulled his lips back to hers before answering, "Ja."

She gasped against his lips once she felt his length ease into her.

He groaned low in his throat as he thrusted into her in a slow rhythm. She moaned against his mouth as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him as close to her as possible.

Right then and there, Gilbert realized how much he really wanted Julchen. How he wanted to feel her skin. How he wanted to taste the softness of her lips. How he wanted her body so close to him.

Now he knows.

She pushed him down the bed so that she lands on top of him. He held her on her hips as he reached for her lips with his, before she began riding him up and down, her hands on his chest.

Their lips danced in synchronization as their hearts beat as one. Passion and lust burning their very core. Pants and cries getting louder and louder; every feeling going stronger and stronger, until their bodies combusted in a chaos of want and need.

And with one last kiss for now, they both realized,

This was what they have been missing all this time.

* * *

Julchen shifted under the covers and inhaled the familiar scent of the sheets.

 ** _Gilbert..._**

She opened one sleepy eye and reached for him, but he was not there.

With a groan, Julchen sat up, still feeling spent from earlier. It was pitch black outside, indicating that it might be midnight.

She looked around his dark room and cannot seem to find him. She swung her legs at the side of the bed and instantly shivered. Looking down, she realized that she was still naked.

She stood up, pulling the duvet and wrapping it around her. She walked over to the door, noticing their scattered uniforms on the floor as she passed them, and walked out the door.

She padded out the hall, the rest of the blanket that covered her slid behind her like a train. Her bare feet feeling the coldness of the tiled floor.

Gilbert sat down on the living room couch, not wearing anything on top, hunched over, with a bottle of beer on one hand. From the corner of his eye, he noticed some shifting in the dark. He raised his head and looked over to find Julchen walking over to the living room, with nothing but a blanket on.

She stopped just a few steps away from him, "Hallo."

"Go back to bed." He told her. "We don't have a piano. We can't do that Fifty Shades of Grey scene, unless we sneak into Austria's room."

Julchen giggled softly and walked over to the couch, then sitting next to him, her hands clutching the duvet at her chest.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," she pointed at the bottle on his hand, "we still have school tomorrow."

Gilbert glanced down at the beer and bent over to place it down the coffee table. "I know."

"Why are you out here anyway?" She asked.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch, "I'm not sure where this is heading out right now."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Was?"

He looked into her eyes, his crimson pair seeming to glow a little with the limited light in the room. "I want you, Julchen." He said, "but I don't just want what I can only see with just my eyes. I want you. All of you, the whole Julchen Maria right in front of me."

He leaned forward again and shifted closer to her, then stroking a strand of thick silver hair at the side of her face. "But I don't know how I can get all of you."

Julchen looked up at him, catching his fiery red eyes that made her heart begin to pound again.

He looked down his hand where he held her lock of hair, "Ever since I met you, I knew, you were the most awesome girl I have ever seen. And I couldn't believe that I was only able to meet you because of this ridiculous agreement to go to school. Because if I had found you sooner, I would punch myself everyday if I ever let you go."

Julchen smiled as a flock of butterflies awoken inside of her.

"Because no matter how awesome I can be, I won't deny that I can still be an idiot."

She giggled softly, causing him to smile.

He continued, "to me, you were perfect. But I didn't know by then what you have been actually doing to me, until France and Spain told me. But then I was like, pfft, there's no way!" He said, rolling his eyes dramatically, before shifting back to normal, his gaze back to her hair as he strokes it smooth.

"Until you had to tell the whole school that you're in love with your roommate."

"Please don't remind me that." Julchen said, shaking her head, "that was embarrassing."

Gilbert smiled and nodded. "But if it weren't for you, I'd never realized how much I actually wanted you. How much I wanted to claim you as mine. I wanted to have everybody know that you belong to me. It may sound selfish, but Julchen..." He looked at her dual-hued eyes, the reason why he had started to favor pink and blue together, and whispered, "Ich liebe dich."

She smiled up at him, then reaching for his face with both of her hands before she leans in to his lips in a kiss.

He answered and wrapped his arms around her, his hands holding her delicately on her back. Their lips moved in a slow romantic sync, as if they had all the time in the world. As if they were the only ones in the world. They seemed to have done it forever, but it never seemed enough. But feeling the touch of each other's skin, the warmth of each other's body. And the beats of each other's hearts,

It was fulfilling enough.

They pulled away from each other's lips and caught their breaths, their foreheads together.

Julchen caressed the side of Gilbert's face, and with her eyes closed, she whispered, "Ich liebe dich auch."

Gilbert smiled. He then stood up and scooped her into his arms. "Let's go back to sleep."

Julchen nodded. She felt him move away from the living room and she rested her head on his bare chest, and before drifting back to sleep, she thought:

Maybe that mistake was actually the most awesome one she had ever made. 

* * *

**_A/N:_**  
 ** _In Heaven: the Lovers are Italian_**  
 ** _In Hell: the Lovers are Swiss_**  
 ** _So in bed: the Lovers are German_**

 ** _Oh Mein Gott yes please!_**

 ** _Okay lemme just tell you right now that I AM DOING SMUT CHAPTERS ON SELECTED COUNTRIES NOT BECAUSE OF FAVORITISM BUT BECAUSE IT IS IN THEIR CHARACTERISTIC_**

 ** _Because_** ** _IF_** ** _I will do favoritism in this fanfic (and kamisama forgive I think I've already done that on the Axis Powers chapter) then maybe I never would've had this kind of East Berlin Chap exist and then replace every time I put the name Gilbert with Ludwig and Julchen with Monika._**

 ** _You get it now?_**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _And about characteristic, I meant in their legitimate personalities. Mainly canon. But also slightly fanon? Eh?_**

 ** _Like France (but no. The Paris chap ain't gonna be like how you think it's gonna be)_**

 ** _And I've already done America even though it only reached the BEGINNING OF IT (but hey they got their Netflix and Chill and yes this trait isn't really canon but it is kind of fanon... Right?)_**

 ** _And, well, Ja, the closet pervert potato cinnamon buns (Because LIKE I SAID it's in the characteristic because If you don't know Germany's secret stash of fetishes then get out of my fanfic, watch Hetalia Axis Powers Episode 8, listen very carefully on what Italy will tell America when he points the gun at him, then go back here)_**

 ** _Moving on~_**

 ** _Goddamn fetishes_**

 ** _Sadist Doitsu_**

 ** _BDSM_**

 ** _Dogs_**

 ** _Okay MOVING ON FOR REAL_**

 ** _Did I nail the bedroom scene? I hope I did. HetaNyo Prussiacest is actually a popular ship (kind of opposite to my OTP) so I hope I "satisfied" you guys._**

 ** _So who here is Filipino and had just recently started schoolyear?! *raises tear-soaked hand*_**

 ** _Ugh the first week had already passed but I still can't move on from vacation!_**

 ** _HELP ME~!_**

 ** _Ah whatever. I started this fanfic when I was still in school anyway._**

 ** _So moving on from that, Next chapter will be aboot—_**

 ** _Wait, who am I going to write next chap again?_**

 ** _America?_**

 ** _No wait, not them, too obnoxious in comparison._**

 ** _England? No. I know they don't have five layers of eyebrows like Iggy._**

 ** _But I know eyebrows and frogs has got something to do with that country._**

 ** _Pancakes..._**

 ** _Who are you...?_**

 ** _Anyway, I hope you guys have a wonderful day. That is all!_**

 ** _Bis Später~_**  
 ** _—K8_**


	22. 「Ottowa」Inspiration

_**First and foremost: I would like to shoutout to saturnveil, one of my first voters and consistent readers. She's the writer of that other kawaii selfcest fic: Myself and I. (Entitled as Myself in ) And the main topic of this chapter was inspired by Songwriting, the Canada chapter in her story.**_

 _ **Go check her fanfic out because she rocks like MAPLE!**_

 _ **As long as she does NOT discontinue that or else I will cry**_

 _ **When you do get there, please remind that piece of puffin's licorice my Germany selfcest request because I'm DYING TO DEATH RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **Please**_

 _ **Por favor**_

 _ **Pakiusap**_

 _ **Onegaishimasu**_

 _ **Per favore**_

 _ **Please**_

 _ **Another note: according to KitaWiki, Kumarie is actually more aggressive to Canako than Kumajiro is to Canada. So in this fanfic, she will be AS SASSY AS JEFREE STAR AND GRAV3YARDGIRL'S BUN**_

 _ **Okay maybe not that sassy but pretty sassy**_

* * *

 **~RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG~**

"Class dismissed!"

The hallway outside the Canadian class crowded as students exited the room, two of them being the unsurprisingly invisible Canadian pair.

"Maddie?" Matthew called his partner, who seemed to be staring off into space, as they walked side by side, their polar bears hidden in their backpacks.

Madeline shot her head up to meet the Canadian male's violet eyes that matches hers. "Hmm?"

"Mind telling me what's on your mind?" He asked softly.

"Oh," Madeline looked down again, "I was just thinking about our music class homework."

"Oh, the songwriting one?"

Madeline nodded at him and looked away, "I've never written any songs before, even though I love listening to music, it's a little ironic, right?"

"No," Matthew shook his head, "I don't think so."

"It's just that it's a little pathetic."

Both Canadians turned to the female's bag where a polar bear cub with a bow popped up its head.

"Kumarina," Madeline spoke in a hushed tone, "you shouldn't be revealing yourself, a teacher might see you."

"For the last time, girl, my name is Kumarie!" The bear pointed at her owner, "and who are you anyway?"

"I'm Canako." Madeline answered.

"And how about you?"

The Canadian pair, as well as the female cub, turned to Matthew's bag where his own pet polar bear's head pops up, "Who are you?" He said, pointing at his owner.

"I'm Canada." Matthew answered, giving the cub a patient smile.

"Who are you?" Kumarie asked the other cub.

"Kumajiro." He answered, "who are you?"

"I'm Kumarie."

Madeline giggled softly, making Matthew turn to her, just in time to catch the gentle mirth twinkling within her purple eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is," She turned her attention to her partner who looked away immediately, "I don't think I can do it by the due date."

"I can help you." The Canadian male offered.

His partner looked up at him with wide eyes, "Really?"

He nodded, "Sure. I mean it's still due next week, and we have a lot of time."

"But," Madeline tilted her head to the side, "have you ever written a song before?"

Matthew blinked at her before shaking his head and looking down, "No, not really. But a few years ago, America handed me down one of his first guitars, and when I have time, I try learning some chords—"

"Wait," Madeline blinked, and her purple eyes seemed to have gotten brighter, "you can play the guitar?"

She realized that her reaction caused her to interrupt him and looked down with a blush, "Oh, sorry, I interrupted you."

"No," Matthew waved it off and smiled, "it's no big deal, Maddie."

"I know how you hate being interrupted." She mumbled, "I was just surprised when you told me you ha a guitar, and I never heard you play it before."

"Yeah," he nodded, "it's just that I'm starting to get preoccupied by studies that I forget that the weekends are our times to take a break from studying."

Madeline smiled. That was one thing she liked about her partner: they both love to learn new things, becoming more aware of the world that is not that much aware of them.

"So are we going home yet?" Kumarie asked.

Madeline smiled at the little cub, "Of course."

* * *

The Canadian female looked up as she sensed her partner come back from his room with his guitar. He sat down beside her on the soft Canadian-flag carpet facing the coffee table. On it were their notebooks and pens to jot down their compositions, and two cups of hot chocolate.

"I made us hot coca." She said, pointing to the untouched mug for him.

He smiled and took it, "Thank you."

"So how do we do this?" Madeline asked him.

Matthew took a sip from his beverage before placing it back down on the saucer and answering her, "Well, first, we have to know what the song we will be writing about. Have you thought of it yet?"

She looked down and nodded, "I... I wanted mine to be about a girl who never gets noticed, but she always wanted everyone to take notice of her, to see what she has in her, to show her own unique trait. Something like that."

He nodded in confirmation, "That sounds like a nice song to write."

"Thank you." She smiled, taking a drink from her mug. "What about yours?"

Her partner just shrugged and said, "I haven't thought on one yet. I'll just let it come to me while I help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Matthew began to strum a chord. "So do you want to start with the tune or with the lyrics?"

Madeline thought for a moment, before answering, "Can we make the tune first? I'd like to hear you play if you don't mind."

Matthew blushed a slight carnation and looked down swiftly, clearing his throat, "O—okay, then."

He strummed a different chord before looking back at her, "What style of tune would you like?"

Madeline thought for a bit, before answering, "I guess I just want a soft and relaxed tune, but I also want it to sound like it's holding up something. Like it wants to deliver a message of attention or something. Can you do that?"

He nodded, "I guess I can try."

Then he began to strum a pattern of chords as Madeline watched him. Matthew glanced up at her for confirmation, and she responded with a nod, a smile, and a thumbs-up.

He repeated as to memorize the series of chords he put together, then wrote it on a piece of paper. "So do you want that part for the verse or for the chorus?"

"I think it will be perfect for the chorus." Madeline answered, "you're a wonderful guitarist."

"Eh?" Matthew's face flushed again and he immediately looked down, "o—oh, uh... Th—thanks. But I'm not that great."

"But you're still good."

Madeline then picked up her pen and paper, "is it okay if I fill in the chorus part first?"

"Of course," Matthew nodded, "after all, that's where the main topic of your song is going to be."

The Canadian pair took their time with writing down the lyrics. Then proceeding to match it into the tune. They tried not to rush as they revised and edited a few words and chords, until it sounded perfect.

"Okay, let's try it out." Matthew said, positioning his guitar.

Then Madeline began to sing. Her focus on the sheet of paper. And as the Canadian male plays, he could not help but smile down as he listens to her voice.

It was beautiful. Soft, and sweet, and perfectly matched with the emotions in the song. Although he can hear a slight pain from the lyrics.

 **Just a moment to be noticed,**

 **Just a moment to be known**

 _If I get to notice you, would that make you feel any better?_

 **But what's seeming to be the hardest,**

 **Is to show what's deserved to be shown.**

He strummed down the last chord for the chorus and looked up at her. His purple eyes widening as he noticed a tear rolling down her face.

His brows furrowed and he reached his hand over to her face. She blinked in surprise as he gently wiped away the tear she had not noticed was even there.

"Don't cry." He mumbled. "You're much prettier when you do the opposite."

Madeline blinked again, then a pink shade creeped onto her cheeks and she looked away and sniffed, "Uhm... the song... Sounded great, eh?"

Matthew pursed his lips, but nodded, "Yeah, it's good."

"Uhm..." Madeline mumbled as she twirled a strand from a pigtail. "H—have you thought of something to write yet?"

"Kind of," she heard him answer, "but you still have to finish yours, or would you like a break?"

She nodded, "let's pause on my song for a bit, you should work on yours in the meantime." She told him as she stood up and collected the two empty mugs, then walked to the kitchen.

While Matthew waited, he turned to his empty notebook and picked up his pen. He took a glance at Madeline's work, and began writing.

 **Hidden in the shadows while someone else steals the spotlight**

 **Waiting for her turn as the next queen of the night**

He continued with a couple more words until he heard her footsteps near, then muted by the surface of the carpet.

"You've started." Madeline stated, glancing over his shoulder.

Matthew dragged the paper away from her and blushed, "Oh, uh, yeah."

He looked away and cleared his throat, "Let's, uh... Continue with your song."

"Let me see." She reached for the lyrics but he quickly took it from the table.

"Wait!" He exclaimed blushing a clearer shade of pink, "I—I'll show it to you... Once it's done."

Madeline pursed her lips, then looked down in defeat, "Okay, I'm sorry."

"No," Matthew shook his head, "it's okay, it's just..."

"You're embarrassed?" Her brows furrowed as she tilted her head to the side. "Why? What's it even about?"

Matthew looked at his partner, the tint of color still on his cheeks. Wondering what her reaction might be if he explained.

"I'll let you see it soon enough." He told her.

Then they carried on with Madeline's song for the rest of the night.

"Is the bridge really necessary?" Madeline asked skeptically.

"Well, not really, no." Matthew answered, "some songs just have this part as an instrumental."

"Uhm..." Madeline took the sheet of paper and held it in front of her as her eyes skimmed the lines. "I think it's good enough for now. We can continue next time."

"Sure." Matthew nodded, placing down his guitar beside him.

"Can I see your song now?"

Matthew blushed, "Maybe some other time."

"But why?" Madeline pouted, "I can see it's already two parts done. What wrong with it?"

"I't embarrassing."

"Well what's it about that makes you ashamed of it in the first place?"

Matthew halted. How can he explain his song without even mentioning that it is about her?

She might hate him after this.

Giving up, he sighed and scratched his head. "It's a little bit related to your song."

"Really?" Madeline straightened up from where she sat, evident that her curiosity picked up. "How?"

"It's embarrassing." He told her, looking away.

"Why?" She probed.

"You can just tell her that it's about her and just get it over with."

The Canadian pair looked over to the two polar bears who were supposed to be taking a nap on the living room sofa. Which seemed to be finished as the two cubs were now staring back at them with their wide beady eyes.

"What?!" Madeline exclaimed with her lilac pair wide.

"Kumajiko!" Matthew cried softly towards his cub, exasperated.

"Wait," She snatched the paper from his hand and went to read the lines.

 **Sweet and kind, innocent and pure**

 **What's the reason that she's not sure**

The Canadian female skimmed through the page,

 **Oh dear Madeline,**

 **I can feel your heart's cry 'cause you know I've been there too**

 **Oh sweet Madeline,**

 **Let me be your crying shoulder 'cause I'll always be beside you**

Then her purple eyes flickered over to her partner. "Is this..?"

Matthew sighed, "I guess I didn't like the way your song holds some sorrow just because your sister is more recognized than you."

He looked over to his sheet and continued, "I just... Wanted to let out my thoughts... Like the fact that... You—you don't really need that much attention. And you don't have to change your style and personality just so people will remember you, because you're already great just the way you are."

He looked down and connected, "And I like you that way."

Madeline blinked at him as she felt a flock of butterflies awaken inside her stomach. She looked up and blinked back tears that threaten to come out.

She then looked at the words in her paper, and after a breath, she closed her eyes and tore it in a half.

"Woah!" Matthew exclaimed, looking at his partner disbelievingly, "Maddie, that's your song! Why would you waste all that hard work?"

"I know," The maiden nodded, looking down at the halved sheet, "Mattie, I'm very sorry I've wasted your time helping me with this. But..." She paused at stared at his own composition, "you're right. I don't need everyone to see me just so I know that I'm special. And with that, I realized that my problem shouldn't really be a big deal."

She raised her head up and looked into his purple eyes that resembles hers, "And I always feel that way ever since I met you, Matthew."

The Canadian male blushed, but it was contrasted by his smile towards her. He reached over and patted the girl on her head, "You deserve it, Madeline. You're way more beautiful than you've ever thought."

She smiled and looked down humbly. She glanced over to her notebook and took it along with her pen, "So is it okay if I start over?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure, I'll help you."

And as the Canadian pair continued with their songwriting, the pair of polar bears watched.

"Who are they?" Asked the male cub.

"I don't know." Replied the female one, looking over to him, "who are you?"

"I'm Kumajiro. Who are you?"

"I'm Kumarie."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **I believe Canako's name is the only one in this fic that isn't a suggestion from Hima-sama.**_

 _ **His suggested one is Marguerite (Meg for short) and I was like "damn I should've picked that one because it sounded French"**_

 _ **But then I remembered that England claimed Canada from France during a THIRTY-MINUTE WAR was that even a war?! Sheesh.**_

 _ **So think of it as Canako's name being Marguerite but then becoming Madeline after Igiko claimed her (like re-baptism or something)**_

 _ **But Canako will always be Franiko's baby~**_

 _ **Canada's guitar is probably a headcanon. I dunno tho.**_

 _ **But IMAGINE!**_

 _ **I literally have a headcanon where the countries pull out their instruments and just play during their free time.**_

 _ **Like leisure time right after tea? Iggy pulls out his bass guitar and plays it plugged or unplugged.**_

 _ **Powers' out and America can't play any videogames? Pull out the acoustic and sing some Passenger and feel tf out of his songs.**_

 _ **Literally pissed out because of lazy Italian allies? Doitsu then takes it all out on his sick drum set!**_

 _ **IMAGINE!**_

 _ **Okay! So if you were ever wondering where in the world did I ever get the lyrics from, don't ask. I have not searched for any songs and I just literally raked my brain to do some crappy poetry.**_

 _ **But hey at least the chap was cute.**_

 _ **Right?**_

 _ **By the way,**_

 _ **Very very sorry for the most delayed update EVER!**_

 _ **School is even bitchier than last year UGH**_

 _ **And we have a town fiesta this July where schools compete in the parade (so almost the whole school is tiring our asses out under the sun training for drill)**_

 _ **And since the first week of July, right after drill, we have choir practice for an event (yes, I sing too)**_

 _ **Now DO YOU SEE MY STRUGGLES?!**_

 _ **And if this chap didn't meet your expectations, I am also very sorry. My inspiration points are all lvl 1 since I got suffocated by school.**_

 _ **But I promise I'll upgrade to lvl 15 after the exam!**_

 _ **Promise!**_

 _ **Okay moving on~**_

 _ **So next episode isn't really gonna be dedicated to one country in particular.**_

 _ **Ahh just wait for it and you'll see.**_

 _ **Laters!**_

 _ **—K8**_

 _ **Also,**_

 _ **Hetalia just recently celebrated ten years of NE NE PAPA! Belated happy anniversary to the whole Hetalia franchise and fandom!**_


	23. Not an Update--Sorry

Hi guys, it's Kaith again.

Okay, I know the update is taking forever, and I apologize.

School happens.

So basically, since we're nearing another examination (even though it's only just the first quarter) school's being a level 2 bitch.

So much schoolwork.

Not enough break.

So basically, I am an absolute poop today.

And I'm sorry.

Saturday and Sunday is not enough to give me inspiration.

but **FEAR NOT!**

 _ **CHAPTER 23 WILL BE PUBLISHED**_

Even if it kills me.

And no.

Just because I started writing a new fanfic doesn't mean that it was the reason why the update to this is delayed.

Oh, right, YES!

I actually started writing a new story.

But the current published part of it at this moment is the Prologue, since that is also affected by my situation.

It's also a HetaNyo selfcest about the post-WWII

If you're interested, then go check it out on my profile, or search for its title: **Hetalia: the New World**

Again, I am so sorry.

Hopefully I get to publish it within this August and not by September because that month is gonna be Hectic.

Anyways, thank you for still being here, you guys. I appreciate it :)

I'll see you-Hopefully-soon.

-K8


End file.
